Sahabat Sehidup Semati
by DontPink
Summary: Gak punya kerja Ngerampok pun jadi. Inilah kehidupan tiga sahabat sehidup semati, Sasuke yang Jaim abis Dan (sok) cool, Gaara si cowok kampungan norak yang ingin punya pacar, Naruto si otak udang yang mesum abis yang selalu tertarik dengan wanita bohay./SasuHina/GaaraIno/NaruSaku/
1. Chapter 1

BY Dontpink

Disclaimer : mashasi kishimoto

Rate 'T'

Gandre : Humor Frienship

* * *

Disebuah malam yang sepi. Tampaklah tiga orang yang mengendap ngendap di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Mereka lalu memanjat pagar rumah dengan cepat. dan berjalan kesamping rumah itu.

Tampak salah satu dari mereka mencongkel sebuah jendela yang lumayan besar. Tak butuh waktu lama jendela itu tampak terbuka, mereka lalu memasuki rumah dengan langakah sepelan mungkin sambil mengawasi apakah masih ada orang atau tidak.

Salah satu dari mereka memberi sinyal melambai untuk mengikuti. Mereka berhenti di sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas itu. Salah satu dari mereka membuka pintu sehalus mungkin. Setelah yakin didalam tidak ada orang diapun masuk dan menyuruh kedua temanya berjaga didepan pintu.

cowok stoic itu membongkar isi lemari mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijual. Dilemari tidak menemukan apapun dia beralih ke laci yang bertingkat itu. Dia mengobrak abrik semuanya dan menemukan segebok uang dan perhiasan, dirasa 'pendapatan' nya sudah cukup diapun keluar dan menghampiri kedua temanya.

"Bagaimana apakah dapat" tanya salah satu dari mereka datar.

"Hn. " dia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke jendela tempat mereka masuk, tiba tiba lampu menyala dan tampaklah seorang pria paruh baya yang nampak heran melihat tiga orang memakai sarung buluk yang di pakai mirip ninja ninjaan itu.

"Siapa kalian".tanya sang pemilik rumah.

"Kami pencuri?" Jawab salah satu dari mereka dengan bodohya. Sementara kedua temanya _Sweatdrop _Gede.

"Oh ku kira siapa" .sang pemilik rumah nampak santai dan berjalan ke lantai atas untuk melanjutkan tiidurnya,

Tiga sekawan itu saling berpandangan dan secepat kilat langsung ngibrit keluar jendela, dan terdengarlah teriakan sang pemilik rumah yang baru sadar itu.

"PEERAMMMPOOOOKKKKK"..

"Ayo cepat dan copot sarung kita". Kata salah satu dari mereka, kedua temanya hanya mengangguk sambil berlari kencang.

* * *

Di sebuah gang sempit tampaklah tiga orang yang memakai sarung mirip ninja ninjaan tadi, mereka pun melepaskan sarung nya, dan tampaklah seorang pria berwajah stoic merambut merah dengan tato di jidat nya, yang satunya lagi berwajah datar dengan rambut mirip pantat unggas? Dan yang terakhir tampak seorang cowok dengan wajah bodoh rambut blonde ngejreng mirip durian.

"Oi dobe kenapa kau tadi jawab bahwa kita adalah pencuri". Tanya si rambut pantat unggas itu,

"Aku kan hanya menjawab jujur teme". Jawab nya terlampau polos itu.

"Ya sudah ayo kita cari makan, kan kita belum makan dari tadi pagi".kata si cowok stoic yang bernama Gaara itu kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hooreee, ahirnya perut ku bakal terisi juga".seru si 'beruk' kesenangan. Sementara kedua temanya nepok jidat.

mereka berjalan ke kedai yang buka 24 jam di dekat gang sempit itu, dengan lahkah PD naruto menyelonong masuk sambil mengebrak meja?.membuat orang yang lagi makan tersedak lalu melotot ke cowok blonde yang lagi cengar cengir itu.

"Jii-san saya pesan ramen jumbo 5 porsi (WTF) dan minuman yang segar segar 3 gelas", pesan naruto membuat orang orang yang makan berfikir 'itu perut apa gentong'.

"Saya pesan nasi goreng 3 porsi dan minuman bersoda 3 gelas", pesan gaara membuat orang yang makan lagi-lagi memandang heran,,

"Hn, saya sup tomat 3 porsi sama nasi dua piring dan jus tomat 4 gelas". Orang yang lagi makan disana menganga lebar bahkan yang punya kedai pun ikut menganga 'gak makan berapa hari kah mereka' itulah pikiran mereka semua.

Tiga sahabat sehidup semati itu menunggu pesananya sambil menggerutu soalnya cacing cacing di perut sudah gedor gedor minta di isi, Gaara nampak menghitung duit buat dibagi rata itu,

Tak berapa lama pesanan meraka datang membuat naruto langsung semangat membara?, mereka langsung memakan makananya dengan membabi buta, dan orang orang yang melihat mereka _sweatdrop _gede dengan mulut menganga.!?

Selesai makan gaara langsung membayar makananya dengan uang lebih, karna menurutnya makananya sangat nikmat, jadi patut dihargai sedikit mahal, itulah yang ada dipikiran gak masuk akal gaara.

* * *

Pagi yang indah menyinari kota konoha, disebuah Flat kecil itu tampaklah tiga ekor beruk yang lagi tidur tumpang tindih, jam weker nampak berdering membangunkan cowok berambut pantat ayam itu, dengan mata yang masih mengantuk dia meraih jam weker yang masih berdering itu, dengan sekali lempar jam weker tak berdosa itu hancur, ya dan si pantat ayam kembali tidur,

15 menit telah berlalu si cowok Gotic itu bangun sambil mendudukkan diri mengumpulkan nyawa. Dia menengok jam yang sudah hancur itu sambil memicingkan mata, dia lalu meraih ponsel butut nya dan tiba tiba telonjak kaget. Dia langsung menendang dua beruk yang masih tertidur itu dengan tidak elitnya,

"HOY BANGUN BODOH, KITA HAMPIR TELAT". Teriak nya pas di kedua telinga sohib nya itu. Naruto dan sasuke langsung berdiri dan mereka berlomba lomba untuk mandi duluan.

"GUE DULU BODOH"..Teriak sasuke.

"GAK BISA HARUS AKU DULUAN". Gaara gak terima.

"Kenapa kita gak bareng aja, kita kan laki laki apa susahnya coba". Saran naruto yang tumben pinter.

Sasuke dan gaara tampak berpandangan sesaat kemudian mereka masuk bersama, mereka hanya memakai kolor, kalo bugil kan bisa bahaya?.

* * *

Selesai memakai seragam Konoha High School mereka lalu berjalan keluar dan mencegat bus, tak berapa lama bus yang ditunggu datang, tak ambil pusing mereka lalu masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah penuh itu.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita jual perhiasan semalam".kata gaara

"Yah lumayan buat kebutuhan makan". Jawab sasuke datar.

"Eh sas lihat tu cewek bodinya bohay". Otak mesum naruto langsung menggila, saat melihat cewek yang berpakaian minim itu, sementara sasuke hanya menatap bosan.

"Mana..mana Naru". Gaara ingin tau sambil clingak clinguk

"Itu yang memakai kaos ketat warna merah dan memakai rok pendek, aku harap rok nya tersingkap biyar aku bisa melihat celanan dalam nya, hehehe". Si otak udang itu tampak sangat bersemangat melihat cewek bohai.

Gaara nampak menganguk nganguk sambil memperhatikan tajam cewek bohay itu, maklum Gaara sama Naruto gak pernah berpacaran sama sekali jadi kelakuan nya Norak Abiss, beda sama sasuke yang super jaim dan (sok) cool itu.

Bus telah berhenti di halte dekat sekolah mereka, ya mereka sekarang terlambat 10 menit, tapi untung saja yang mengajar pelajaran pertama adalah kakashi sensei guru mesum yang suka terlambat-di-jalan-yang-bernama-kehidupan itu.

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas, ternyata mereka salah besar kakashi sensei tampak sudah ada di kelas sambil menatap tiga muridnya yang telat itu dengan tatapan mata sayu.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat". Tanyanya datar.

"Kami terlambat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan sensei". Jawab ketiganya kompak sambil menirukan kata kata kakashi sensei.

Kakashi dan murid murid satu kelas _sweatdrop _berjamaah. "Kenapa kata kata ku di jiplak anak anak sedeng ini". Batinya bertanya tanya, "ya sudah silahkan kalian duduk". Mereka mengangguk dan berjalan ketempat duduk masing masing.

"Baiklah kalian kerjakan halaman 25 ". Perintah kakashi sambil mengambil buku 'mesum'nya.

"Kakashi sensei maskermu memerah". Kata salah satu murid yang memperhatikan kakashi mimisan itu.

"Oh tak apa apa". Katanya santai dengan mata yang tetap tertuju ke buku bejat nya.

* * *

Saat jam pulang sekolah Trio sahabat itu langsung menuju ke kedai perhiasan tanpa mengganti seragam sekolah. Mereka berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali bergurau.

"Lihat itu naruto". Kata gaara sambil menunjuk sesuatu objek

Naruto dan sasuke langsung mengikuti arah tunjuk Gaara, dan tampak lah sosok 3 siswi KHS sedang di goda cowok cowok mesum, dan sesekali mengangkat rok mereka membuat tiga siswi itu ketakutan. Trio sahabat itu langsung menghampiri mereka dengan langkah cepat.

"HOY LEPASKAN TANGAN LAKNAT KALIAN DARI GADIS GADIS ITU". Teriak gaara sambil menunjuk para pria pria mesum itu.

"Apa gadis gadis ini pacar kalian". Tanya salah satu dari pria mesum itu.

"Eh..pacaran saja belum pernah kok". Jawab naruto penuh kebodohan, semua yang ada di situ _sweatdrop _mendengar pengakuan bocah pirang itu._  
_

"Lalu apa mau kalian". Tanyanya lagi sengit.

"Hn. Kami hanya tak ingin kalian menganggu gadis gadis ini". Jawab sasuke datar.

"Begini saja, karna aku tak suka berkelahi, bagaimana kalau kalian aku beri pertanyaan. Dan jika kalian bisa menjawab kalian boleh membawa gadis gadis ini pergi, bagaimana". Saran gaara panjang lebar.

Orang orang mesum itu nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan "baiklah deal". Ucapnya yakin dengan senyum evil.

"Apa warna clana dalam Naruto". Tanya Gaara mantap sambil nunjuk naruto yang lagi kebinggungan.

cowok cowok mesum itu menganga lebar, sedangkan siswi siswi itu memerah wajahnya karna pertanyaan yang fullgar itu.?

sasuke nepok jidat sambil berkata dalam hati "Oh kami-sama kenapa kau mengirimi hambamu yang keren ini sahabat yang sangat tidak waras" batinya narsis dikit?!.

"A..apa apaan itu". Ucap salah satu dari mereka glagepan.

"Aku hitung sampai Lima,..

'Satu..

'Dua..

'Tiga..

'Empat..

'Lim..

"MERAH..YA WARNAYA MERAH". jawab mereka lantang.

Semua orang langsung memandang naruto, naruto yang memang dasar nya bodoh itu malah garuk garuk kepala kebingungan. "Ada apa sih".tanya nya gak ngerti.

"Buka celana kamu naru". Ucap gaara dengan tatapan tajam bak belati karatan, Naruto langsung glagepan dan membuka celananya. Dan tampaklah warna clana dalam naru..

3 siswi di situ memalingkan wajah nya karena malu. Sementara para pria mesum tampak lesu sambil melengang pergi. Soalnya celana dalam naruto warna hijau+ada gambar kodok? Nya.

"Lihat kan, tidak perlu memakai kekerasan bisa di atasi". Kata gaara sambil beranjak pergi bersama duo sohib nya itu meninggalkan 3 siswi yang masih bengong,

"Eh kita belum berterima kasih". Kata si cewek berambut pink kepada dua sahabat nya.

"Oh iya ayo kejar mereka". Si blondie yang di ikat ekor kuda nampak bersemangat.

"T-tapi mereka s-sudah hilang". Jawab si gadis berambut indigo,

"Ya sudah besok pasti juga ketemu" jawab si rambut pink itu,"ayo pulang" tambah nya. Dan kedua nya hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Apa ini kedai jual beli perhiasan". Tanya sasuke datar.

"A-ah yaa".jawab si penjaga kedai berambut merah memakai kacamata yang bernama karin itu.

"Kami mau jual ini". Sasuke memberikan sebuat perhiasan kepada karin,

"Ini harga nya murah. Tapi jika kalian ingin lebih mahal bisa kok". Jawab karin dengan nada genit sambil menyeringai licik.

"Apa cara nya, biyar kami lakukan". Ucap gaara. Sementara naruto mengangguk (gak) ngerti. Sementara batin sasuke mulai was was dengan perasaan mulai gak enak?.

"Aku ingin mencium pria tampan yang rambut nya mirip pantat ayam itu". Kata karin sambil melepas kacamata nya dan menjilat bibir nya.

Naruto dan Gaara menelan ludah kecut?. "Kenapa tidak aku saja yang ingin di cium". Batin kedua nya yang sangat ingin tau rasanya berciuman (dasar kampungan)

"Ogah". jawab sasuke acuh tak acuh dia menatap dua sahabat nya yang menatap nya tajam itu.

"Lakukan atau ku potong gaji? Mu sasuke". Ancam gaara bak bos bos yang menindas karyawan nya, sasuke menelan ludah.

"OK OK AKAN KUTURI KEMAUAN KALIAN SIALANNN". teriak sasuke OOC..

"BAGUS". jawab NaruGaara Sambil ngacungin jempol.

Karin langsung menarik kepala sasuke dan mencium nya dengan nafsu, membuat NaruGaara menelan ludah berkali kali.

Emmmbbbb..Karin makin menggila dengan seenak jidat main grepe grepe dada sasuke. Gaara dan Naruto tampak mengelap keringat melihat adegan ciuman Hot Live itu.

Sasuke yang tidak melawan sama sekali membuat karin melumat habis bibir bungsu Uchiha itu. Saat karin akan membuka bajunya..

"STOOPPP".. Tampak naru dan gaara memegang hidung nya yang berdarah darah.

"Perjanjian nya hanya berciuman tak boleh lebih". Kata gaara sambil mengelap darah dari hidung nya.

"Ya dan kalian sudah berciuman cukup lama" kata naruto dengan darah yang masih mengucur dari hidung nya.

"Oh ya aku lupa, hahaha," jawab karin tanpa dosa,

Sementara sasuke mematung, dia tak bergerak sama sekali, naruto dan gaara hanya angkat bahu sambil menerima Duit dari karin itu, mereka gak nyadar bahwa mereka baru saja menjual teman nya. Dasar otak udang semua.?!

Gaara yang melihat sasuke masih mematung langsung menabok si pantat ayam itu dengan duit habis 'jualan' nya.

PLAAKKKK..?!

ADAOOWWWW.."

Teriak sasuke kesakitan sambil mengelus ngelus pipi nya, "Ayo pulang" ajak gaara, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Tiga sahabat itu berjalan pulang sambil saling merangkul menyongsong sang mentari yang mulai terbenam..

* * *

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara menatap kedua teman nya dengan tajam, kemudian dia menghela nafas berat, "Ke-uangan kita sudah sangat menipis, uang hasil ngerampok? lusa kemarin, ku buat bayar untuk 'SPP' kita bertiga bulan ini.

"Jadi kita akan beraksi secepatnya". Tanya Sasuke datar.

Tiba tiba suasana di kantin itu berubah menjadi meja rapat, Gaara nampak menyatukan buku buku jarinya bak bos bos yang memikirkan jalan nya perusaha'an?.

"Ya, waktu kemarin kita pergi ke tempat jual beli perhiasan, Aku tak sengaja melihat rumah yang cukup besar, Dan kemungkinan rumah itu hanya di huni satu atau dua orang", jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"Baiklah kami mengerti". Jawab NaruSasu kompak.

"Rapat di tutup?". Ucap Gaara. Dan seketika ruangan rapat tergantikan oleh suasana kantin yang ramai.

Naruto tmpak bingung."Barusan kok bisa jadi ruang rapat ya". Tanya Naruto gak penting sambil garuk garuk kepala.

"Hn, aku memakai 'Genjutsu' Dobe". Jawab sasuke datar sedatar penggaris.

'-_-

'-_-

* * *

BY DontPink

Disclaimer : mashasi kishimoto

Rate 'T'

Ganre : Humor, Friendship, Romance (Dikit)

* * *

Saat mereka sedang asik asik nya makan di kantin tiba tiba ada yang se'enak jidat ikut Nimbrung. Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh dan tampaklah Seorang siswi berambut merah muda yang lagi duduk di tempat mereka dan dua lainya berdiri di belakang nya, si rambut indigo nampak malu malu (tapi mau) Dan yang berambut pirang nampak tersenyum cenggung.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alis nya melihat tiga cewek di samping mereka. "Hn, ada apa". Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Um..ano kami mau bilang terimasih karna sudah menolong kami bertiga kemarin". Jawab si pinky.

"Oh jadi kalian yang kemarin itu ya". Jawab Gaara sambil menatap tajam cewek berambut pirang dan indigo, kemudian dia berbisik ke Naruto "Dua cewek yang di belakang bohay? juga". Bisik nya penuh kebejatan?

"Tak masalah". Jawab sasuke acuh tak acuh sambil menyeruput jus tomat nya.

"Perkenalkan aku Sakura Haruno dan yang berembut pirang ini Yamanaka Ino, dan yang terakir Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, Salam kenal Sakura-chan, Ino, Hinata". Jawab Naruto sok akrab.

"Aku Sabaku No Gaara". Jawab Gaara (sok) cuek, padahal dia masih menatap dua gadis bohay yang di belakang Sakura bak lelaki hidung belang?.

"Uchiha Sasuke". Masih acuh tak acuh dan tentu (sok) cool.

"Apa kami boleh gabung di sini". Tanya Ino, soalnya dia capek berdiri terus, dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh ketiga nya,

Ino dan Hinata langsung ikut nimbrung, lalu memesan minuman pada ibu kantin" Jadi kalian tinggal di mana" tanya Ino sambil menatap ketiga nya, sementara Hinata Malu Malu kucing.

"Kami tinggal di perumahan Dekat gedung Hokage Nomer 249". Jawab Gaara lancar.

"Jadi kalian tinggal bersama". Tanya Sakura sangat penasaran dengan para cowok 'yang menurut nya' baik itu.

"Ya kami tinggal bersama cukup lama Sakura-chan". Jawab naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Telan dulu Naru, baru ngomong". Kata Ino dengan sedikit terkikik.

Sasuke tampak memperhatikan gadis indigo yang dari tadi diam dengan kepala menunduk."mungkin dia tipe pemalu", batin Sasuke.

"Apa kalian Maho?." Tanya Sakura kurang ajar. Sasuke langsung tersedak minumanya,

"kami masih normal Sakura-chan". Jawab Naruto. Sasuke mentap tajam cewek pinky itu yang ngomong ngawur itu,

"Hehe..habis kalian seperti ada hubungan apa gitu". Sakura ketawa garing sambil garuk garuk tengkuk nya.

"Karna kami memang bersahabat". Jawab Gaara dengan nada sedikit marah, dia gak terima di bilang Maho?.

"Hn, kenapa teman mu bernama Hyuuga itu diam saja". Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sementara Hinata yang namanya di sebut makin menundukkan kepala malu.

"Hinata memang gadis pemalu Sasuke-kun". Jawab Ino, sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Tak terasa mereka mengobrol cukup lama hingga tanda bel istirahat telah berakhir.

"Kami masuk dulu Naruto, Gaara, Saseke-kun". Kata si pinky sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke kelas nya.

"Seperti Nya aku tertarik dengan salah satu cewek bohay itu". Kata Gaara kepada kedua teman nya, Naruto dan Sasuke berpandangan sebentar sebelum mereka angkat bahu.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering. Murid murid mulai berhamburan keluar. Tampak Naruto Sasuke dan Gaara berjalan keluar dari gerbang KHS, mereka lalu menuju ke halte bus dan duduk menunggu bus datang.?!

Banyak orang yang juga sedang menunggu bus di halte yang sama dengan mereka. Tiba tiba ada cewek bohay? Berjalan melintasi mereka dan tanpa sengaja ponsel nya jatuh, cewek itu lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil ponsel nya.

Dan cewek itu hanya memakai rok mini, Otomatis clana dalam nya kelihatan, pas di depan Sasuke Naruto dan Gaara, si otak udang nampak meneteskan air liur karna melihat paha mulus itu, Si cowok stoic Gaara langsung memegang hidung nya dengan darah yang terus mengembas keluar. Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajah nya karna takut dosa?.

"Ba..bagaimana ya kalau tangan ku meraba paha mulus itu". Batin naruto penuh kemesuman dengan wajah memerah dan setetes darah keluar dari lubang hidung nya.

Cewek bohay yang sadar di perhatikan langsung menegok dan mendapati dua remaja yang mengintip nya, si cewek langsung mendekati Naruto dan Gaara Lalu..?

:

:

'PLAKK..?!

'PLAKK..?!

Cewek itu langsung ngacir ninggalin bekas tamparan di kedua pipi cowok mesum itu.

"Hn, mangkanya jangan seenaknya mengintip orang". Kata Sasuke dengan nada bijak.

"kalo ada rejeki? di depan mata ya harus di embat teme". Kata Naruto ngawur tingkat tinggi

"Aduh, padahal aku kan tidak sengaja melihat nya". Kata Gaara sambil mengelus pipi.

Bus yang di tunggu telah datang, mereka lalu masuk berbondong bondong kedalam bus, menuju rumah tercinta.

* * *

Di flat kecil itu tampak tiga sekawan sedang main Domino?. Wajah Sasuke nampak penuh codet sepidol. Gaara yang gak punya alis itu jadi punya karna di codet seenak jidat. Dan di jidat Naruto ada tulisan angka '87'?.(Artinya orang gila)

TOK..TOK..TOK..?!

Tampak ada yang mengetuk pintu dari luar, Naruto lalu menuju kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu jam 6 sore begini, pintu terbuka dan tampaklah tiga cewek berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum hangat. Lalu mereka melihat angka di jidat Naruto dan..

HAHAHAHAHA.."Cewek blonde nampak ngakak lihat tulisan angka di jidat itu.

Pfffttt,,hihihi, ."Gadis musim semi itu nampak menahan tawa.

Sementar si gadis indigo menutup mulut nya rapat. Naruto nampak garuk garuk kepala binggung.

"Ayo masuk, maaf rumah nya berantakan". Kata naruto mempersilahkan tiga cewek cantik itu masuk.

Gaara dan Sasuke menengok mendapati ada cewek. Langsung ambil langkah seribu ke kamar mandi buat menghilangkan codet Di wajah mereka. biyar tampak keren?

Gaara yang sudah menghilangkan codet di alisnya itu langsung menghampiri tamu cewek 'pertamanya' itu.

"Naru ambilkan minuman dingin", perintah Gaara seenak alis nya yang hilang. Dia langsung mendudukkan diri di karpet yang sebelum nya di pakai main domino itu. Maklum gak punya sofa?!

"Jadi ada keperluan apa kalian ke sini". Tanya Gaara menyelidik.

"Kami hanya ingin bermain saja Gaara, dan kami mebawakan makanan juga buat kalian loh". Kata ino sedikit alay, sambil mengangkat keranjang yang isinya makanan.

Naruto yang kembali sambil membawa minuman bersoda dan mendengar kata 'Makanan' itu langsung nimbrung sambil berkata."Ayo di hajar makanan nya, tunggu apalagi". Katanya tak punya malu.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun dulu Naru". Kata Ino sambil membuka semua isi dalam wadah makanan itu.

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berjalan (sok) cool dan langsung duduk di samping sang Lady Hyuuga.

Hinata mengangkat kepala nya dan mendapati Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah nya dan menatap nya membuat wajah Hinata memerah karna malu. Sasuke mengkerutkan kening binggung.

"Ayo di makan" . Ajak Sakura semangat.

Naruto langsung menerjang sang makanan yang tak berdosa itu dengan membabi buta.

"Kalo makan pelan pelan Naru". Kata Gaara gak nyadar dia juga sangat membabi buta.

"Wahh, makanan ini enak sekali, apa kalian yang membuat nya". Tanya Naruto heboh.

"Yah kami bertiga yang memasak loh". Kata Sakura dan Ino kompak, Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut, Membuat Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat senyuman itu jadi menghentikan makan nya.

"Si Hyuuga kalau tersenyum sangat manis". Batin Sasuke mulai tingkat tinggi.

"Ahh~kenyang sekalii". Kata si blonde sambil memegangi perut nya. Membuat tiga cewek di situ ketawa kecil melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurut mereka sangat 'Bodoh' itu.

Ino lalu membereskan semua peralatan makan yang sudah tak tersisa karna serangan 'beruk' dan 'panda' yang sangat membabi buta itu. "Di mana dapur nya" tanya nya.

"Biar ku bantu". Kata Gaara sambil mengambil piring piring yang berserakan itu lalu menuju dapur di ikuti Ino. Mereka lalu mencuci piring piring dan peralatan makan berdua. Keduanya nampak cenggung sampai Ino membuka suara.

"jadi kalian di sini hanya bertiga". Tanya ino penasaran soal nya tak melihat orang lain lagi.

"Ya begitulah, kami hanya bertiga seperti yang kau lihat". Jawab nya datar.

Ino mengangguk mengerti "Lalu orang tua mu apa sering berkunjung kesini". Tanyanya lagi sambil memandang Gaara,

Gaara nampak menghentikan mencuci nya, dia diam sambil menatap lurus kedepan, seketika pandangan nya menjadi dingin penuh emosi. Ino yang melihat raut wajah cowok stoic itu berubah dia menjadi was was, jika dia salah bertanya.

"Tidak pernah". Jawab Gaara dingin. Dengan tangan meremas spons yang di gunakan mencuci itu. Ino nampak mulai bertanya tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat raut wajah Gaara berubah.

Gaara yang sempat melirik Ino yang sepertinya merasa bersalah itu, merasa tak enak, dia lalu menatap mata Si cewek blonde itu dengan tatapan yang sudah seperti Semula. Ino bisa menangkap kesedihan dimata cowok stoic itu.

"Hey ino, ini sudah selesai". Kata Gaara sambil menepuk bahu si cewek blonde itu. "Ayo kembali". Ajak nya

"A-ah yaa". Jawab nya gugup

Dan mereka kembali berkumpul bercanda gurau, tampak Sasuke dan Hinata saling mengobrol ringan. Dan empat lain nya memainkan domino?.

"Hey jangan curang kau Naruto". Kata Sakura marah sambil mengepalkan tangan karna si 'Beruk' main curang.

"Aku tidak curang Sakura-chan". Kata si 'beruk' sambil melirik takut takut, Dia takut kena bogem mentah dari gadis musim semi itu.

"Sakura-chan apa warna 'celana' dalam mu". Tanya naruto penuh kebodohan dan kemesuman tentunya. Dan tampak lah perempatan muncul di jidat sakura. Wajah nya merah padam nahan marah..

'BUAAKKKGGGHHHH...?!

"DASAR BAKA NO HENTAI". teriak Sakura ngos ngosan karna habis membogem cowok Blonde itu. Sakura langsung kembali duduk sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Sementara naruto tepar dengan mulut berbusa. Sasuke nampak menepuk jidat frustasi melihat kelakuan sohib 'Sinting'nya itu. Yang lain nampak tak peduli dengan naruto yang tepar itu.?!

Suasana di flat kecil itu nampak sedikit berbeda dari biyasanya.!?

* * *

"Kami pulang, sudah malam". Pamit Sakura mewakili dua temanya.

"Biyar kami antar". Sahut sasuke membuat kedua teman nya mengkerutkan kening 'dimana sifat sok cuek nya' batin kedua nya heran.

"Ada apa, kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu eh". Ucap Sasuke sambil mendelik ke arah dua sohib nya yang menurut Sasuke sinting?. Naruto dan Gaara langsung bersiul siul gak peduli,

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan lagi pula jarak nya tidak jauh kok dari sini".jawab Ino meyakinkan.

"I-iya ti-tidak perlu repot repot Sasuke-kun". Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut ke Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah mendapat senyum sehangat 'matahari' itu. membuat nya merasa aneh.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu jaa". Kata Sakura dan Ino sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hati hati di jalan". Kata si 'beruk' sambil balas melambai. Kemudian dia menatap sasuke yang lagi memandang langit malam itu. Naruto angkat bahu dan beralih menatap Gaara, seketika naruto _sweatdrop _dengan mulut menganga.

Gaara balas menatap Naruto dengan santai sambil 'Mengupil'?, dia mengangkat alis nya yang hilang itu melihat Naruto menganga Dan melihat Sasuke yang lagi asik asik Menatap langit malam itu, dia kemudian angkat bahu sambil masuk rumah gak peduli.?!

'BLAMM..?!

* * *

"Bagaimana Situasi di sekitar". Tanya si pantat ayam itu kepada dua shohib nya.

"Hn, aman..Ayo jalan". Komando Gaara,

Mereka berjalan mengendap ngendap di depan rumah 'incaran' itu sambil sesekali mnengok kiri kanan waspada. Setelah berhasail masuk ke halaman, mereka langsung mencari jendela yang siap di 'congkel'. Setelah menemukan jendela yang pas buat masuk mereka lalu mengeluarkan 'sarung' buluk nya Dan langsung memakainya seperti Ninja Ninjaan.

"Mana peralatan buat mbobol sasuke". Minta Gaara. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan Linggis dari dalam 'Kantong' nya.(kok muat).

Gaara langsung menancapkan linggis laknat itu di selipan jendela. Dengan sekali hentak jendela pun dapat di masuki. Sasuke nampak menyeringai senang. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Mereka tak tau kalau di depan pagar ada tulisan 'Senju' rumah kepala sekolah mereka?.

* * *

Mereka berjalan mengendap ngendap menuju kamar yang siap di obarak abrik itu. Saat akan melewati kamar mandi mereka mendengar seperti ada orang mandi di dalam. Gaara menhentikan langkah mereka.

"Ada apa Gaara". Tanya naruto pelan. Gaara menatap naruto sejenak sebelum berkata.

"Apa kita tidak mengintip? dulu siapa yang mandi, kalo yang mandi cewek bohay? Kan lumayan". Kata Gaara panjang lebar, dia sampai lupa apa tujuan kemari.

'BLETAKK..!?

'BLETAKK..!?

"ADAOOWW..

Teriak Gaara Dan Naruto karna di jitak sasuke tanpa perasaan. Sasuke tampak menatap tajam kedua sohib nya itu.

"Apa kalian lupa tujuan kemari, eh". Tanya Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Oh iya, hampir saja aku lupa Sas". Jawab Gaara sambil menepuk jidat nya.

"SIAPA DI SANA".Teriak wanita dari dalam kamar mandi, karna mendengar suara jitakan maut Sasuke.

SasuNaruGaara saling berpandangan sebentar lalu mereka mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu dengan tidak elit nya.

'BRAKK..!

"KYAAAHHH.." teriak wanita berambut pirang berdada besar sambil menutupi asal tubuhnya dengan handuk, dia melihat tiga orang yang memakai sarung buluk menutupi wajah nya itu.

SasuNaruGaara menganga ketika melihat wanita yang ada di dalam kamar mandi tak lain tak bukan adalah Tsunade Senju kepala sekolah KHS.

Gaara yang sadar itu langsung menodongkan linggis karatan itu ke arah Tsunade sambil berkata "Angkat tangan atau mati".

Karna Tsunade takut langsung saja dia angkat tangan. Dan otomatis handuk nya merosot dengan indah nya.

'-_-

'-_-

'-_-

'CROOOT !

SasuNaruGaara Langsung mimisan tingkat tinggi, darah merembas lewat sarung buluk yang menutupi hidung mereka. "Benar benar menantang" batin mereka bertiga. Linggis yang di pegang Gaara nampak bergetar hebat.

Sasuke yang masih bisa mengusai diri itu langsung maju dan memukul tengkuk sang kepala sekolah hingga pingsan. Sasuke langsung mengajak kedua sohib nya menyelesaikan 'misi' ini.

Mereka bertiga nampak ngos ngosan sambil terus memegangi hidung nya karna tak kuat melihat bayang bayang tubuh bohay sang kepala sekolah. mereka sudah berdiri di depan kamar yang bertiliskan 'Tsunade'

"Biyar aku yang masuk". Kata Gaara sambil membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar Sang kepala sekolah.

Cowok stoic itu langsung membuka laci dan tambak uang segebok. langsung saja dia mengantongi uang segebok itu lalu keluar dari kamar dan dia melihat SasuNaru nampak bersandar di dinding dengan nafas ngos ngosan.

Mereka langsung kabur lewat jendela membiyarkan sang kepala sekolah terkapar tak berdaya di kamar mandi.

* * *

Sasuke nampak bersandar di tiang listrik di tepi jalan bersama dua sohib nya itu. "Sial, mataku ternodai" kata sasuke gak masuk akal.

"Ternyata tubuh Tsunade-sama sangat bohay".kata Gaara sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang listrik frustasi campur seneng.

Sementara naruto jongkok sambil menunduk dengan tidak elit nya. Mensukuri nasip 'keberuntungan' nya bisa melihat badan bohay sang kepala sekolah.

"Ayo kita ke 'Bar' menjernihkan pikiran dulu". Usul Gaara.

"Ide yang bagus" . Jawab SasuNaru kompak.

Mereka lalu menuju 'bar' dengan wajah bahagia. Melupakan segala yang membebani hati kecil mereka. Tiga sahabat siap menyongsong hari esok..

* * *

-TBC-

Mungkin chapter depan bakalan mengisahkan Flashback trio sahabat ini.

Reviews.

Kuraki Shuiha# haha makasih.

# entah kenapa ide ini muncul begitu saja, makasih ya

zukito# tapi entantah kenapa Gaara cocok banget di buat

ultimatekuuga# sip makasih bray.

Hime Hoshi# mungkin sasuhina gaaino :-D

42# sipp..


	3. Chapter 3

BY DontPink

Disclaimer © mashasi Kishimoto

Rate 'T'

Gendre ,Humor ,Friendship ,Romance (Dikit)

Chapter 3

* * *

FlashBack 3 tahun yang lalu.

Seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun tampak menggerutu tak suka. Yah saat dia ingin keluar dari rumah mencari udara segar dia langsung di cegat sang pengawal Berbadan besar. "Kenapa, aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar". Ucap nya kepada para pengawal itu.

"Ma'af tuan muda, kami di suruh menjaga anda, dan anda tidak di ijinkan keluar rumah". Jawab salah satu pengawal itu.

Bocah 14 tahun itu lalu berbalik dan kembali masuk rumah tanpa sepatah kata pun. Yah begini lah kehidupan 'Sabaku No Gaara' selalu di jaga ketat. Tidak pernah di ijinkan keluar rumah tanpa pengawal. Karena dia adalah penerus sang tou-san sebagai Kazekage.

Saking ketat nya pengawalan dia bahkan tidak mempunyai satu teman pun apalagi pacaran. Si bocah stoic itu langsung masuk kamar dan mengunci nya. Dia lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang king size nya itu sambil terus menggerutu tak suka.

"Apa sebaik nya aku kabur saja dari sini" kata nya pada diri sendiri "Tapi jika aku kabur, aku harus kemana" .dia menjambak rambut merah bata-nya frustasi.

Bocah stoic itu terus berfikir 'bagaimana' dan 'kemana' dia harus kabur, dia sudah tak betah tinggal di tempat laknat seperti ini.

"Masa bodoh, yang penting aku bisa kabur dari tempat ini". Dia langsung berdiri dan mengambil ransel dan memasukkan baju yang di perlukan untuk kabur. Lalu dia mengambil kertas dan menulis sesuatu di kertas itu.'Sekarang seperti waktu yang tepat untuk kabur' batin nya.

Dia langsung menuju kamar sang Tou-san buat membobol brangkas untuk jaga jaga. Sesampai nya di kamar sang Tou-san, cowok stoic itu langsung jongkok dengan tidak elit nya, sambil memutar mutar kode di brangkas itu,

"Sial, aku sedikit lupa kode nya". Batin Gaara frustasi. Di langsung menendang brangkas tak berdosa Itu dengan sekuat tenaga karna marah campur kesal.!?

'DUAKKHHH !

'JGLEKK.!

Tiba tiba brangkas terbuka Gaara sempat _Sweatdrop _sejenak sebelum akhir nya memasukkan semua uang ke dalam ransel nya.

dia langsung keluar kamar sang Tou-san sambil meninggalkan kertas yang sempat di tulis nya. Dengan bermodal tekat dan uang hasil membobol brangkas, Gaara langsung berlari mengendap ngendap di rumah nya sendiri, dia takut ketahuan pengawal.

Saat akan sampai di pintu keluar, dia melihat ada dua pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu, Si cowok stoic itu langsung mengambil 'Linggis' kecil karatan dari dalam ransel nya dan langsung menghajar tengkuk kedua penjaga sekuat tenaga.

'BUAKH !

'BUAKH !.

Dua penjaga pun tepar. Gaara langsung berlari keluar dan masih ada satu penghalang lagi. Yaitu satpam yang berjaga. Gaara celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu. Setelah dia melihat 'Keresek' hitam, dia langsung memakai nya di kepala dan tak lupa memberi lubang buat mata?.

Gaara langsung berlari ke arah satpam sambil menodongkan linggis karatan itu,

"Angkat tangan, jangan bergerak" kata Gaara menirukan agen agen polisi yang sering dia tonton di televisi?

Si satpam langsung angkat tangan dengan bodoh nya."s..siapa k..kau". Tanya satpam itu dengan badan yang mulai gemetar ketakutan karna melihat linggis karatan yang di todong kan pas di leher nya.

"Balik badan dan tutup mata, atau mati?". Perintah nya seenak alisnya yang hilang.

begitu satpam itu berbalik Gaara langsung menghajar tengkuk satpam itu hingga kejang kejang dengan mulut ber-buih buih.

Gaara menyeringai sambil berlari keluar, dia lupa kalau masih memakai topeng kresek. Alhasil orang orang yang melihat nya _Sweatdrop _Gede?!.

Seorang anak kecil yang berjalan dengan ayah nya itu bertanya dengan polos."Eh tou-san Nii-chan itu gila ya".

"Ya, mungkin baru lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa?". Jawab sang ayah enteng.

* * *

Gaara langsung mencegat taxi dan langsung masuk ke dalam, si supir nampak _sweatdrop_ melihat bocah edan yang memakai topeng kresek itu.

"Dek mau kemana, dan kenapa memakai keresek". Tanya sang sopir penasaran. Lagi lagi Gaara langsung menodongkan linggis karatan itu pas di tengkuk sang sopir, membuat sang sopir menelan ludah paksa.?!

"Cepat jalan ke stasiun kereta Api terdekat, Atau mati". Ancam Gaara bak seorang buronan yang baru kabur dari penjara?.

Si supir langsung tancap gass. Karna takut linggis karatan itu menancap di leher mulus nya?!.

* * *

Sang kepala rumah Sabaku selaku kazekage itu nampak menaikkan satu alis nya binggung melihat para penjaga tepar itu. Dia gak peduli dan masuk kamar. Sesampai nya di kamar dia mlongo melihat berangkas kesayangan nya terbuka dan tampak kosong mlompong itu. Dia lalu menemukan kertas yang ada di dalam brangkas, lalu membacan nya?!.

_tou-san, maaf kan aku, aku sudah tak sanggup hidup di tempat laknat ini._

_aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup ku, maaf seperti nya aku tak bisa menuruti keinginan mu sebagai kazekage._

_Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini, tak usah mencari ku, karna aku memutuskan menenggelamkan diriku di lautan Amegakure._

_TTD : Gaara._

'TIDAAAAKKKKKK...

Teriak sang Kazekage membahana, setelah membaca surat Laknat dan ngawur dari Gaara itu.?.

* * *

Di hari yang sama di Manshion Uchiha tampak dua orang saling bertatap mata tajam .Seorang pria paruh baya itu tampak marah. Suasana di ruangan itu tiba tiba jadi panas karena aura Angker dari Fugaku Uchiha.

'BRAKK..!

Fugaku mengebrak meja se-enak jidat, membuat bocah di depan nya jantungan sejenak.

"APA APAAN KAU SASUKE, KENAPA KAU TAK MAU MENURUTI KEINGINAN TOU-SAN". Teriak Fugaku di depan bocah (sok) cool itu.

Sasuke mengelap 'kuah' di wajah nya akibat semprotan Fugaku. Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Fugaku dan..?

'BRAKK..!?

Sasuke mengebrak meja gak terima?."KAU PIKIR AKU INI BARANG APA."Semprot nya sambil muncrat muncrat.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU DI JODOH-KAN MAKA AKAN TOU-SAN SITA SEMUA FASILITAS-MU". Ancam Fugaku sambil menyeringai, soal nya Sasuke gak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa kemewahan.

"MASA BODOH DENGAN FASILITAS BODOH". Teriak Sasuke sambil mengebrak meja lagi.?

'BRAKK..!?

Fugaku melotot. Dia gak nyangka Sasuke bakalan menjawab seperti itu. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Tiba tiba Fugaku menyeringai sadis 'Setelah ini apa kau masih menolak Sasuke' batin Fugaku.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MENURUT MAKA SILAH-KAN ANGKAT KAKI DARI RUMAH INI". Balas nya sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

Sasuke nampak syok berat mendengar ucapan Tou-san nya. Kemudian Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar nya tanpa berbicara apapun lagi.

'Fufufu..sudah ku duga, cecunguk? Itu pasti menyerah'. Batin Fugaku ketawa iblis.

Tiba tiba Sasuke kembali sambil membawa ransel dan berjalan dengan santai melewati Fugaku yang mematung itu, dia gak nyangka Sasuke bakal se berani ini.

Fugaku langsung mengejar sasuke dan menghadang nya."Sas tou-san hanya bercanda? Jangan di ambil hati". Pinta Fugaku se-enak udel sambil memasang wajah memelas yang menurut Sasuke 'Memuakkan'.

"BERCANDA MBAH-MU". Teriak Sasuke di depan wajah Fugaku sambil bawa bawa buyut nya 'dasar sinting?'

"Mbah ku kan buyut mu juga sas". Kata Fugaku yang kehilangan 'wibawa' karna kalah adu debat dengan bocah ingusan.

"MASA BODOH".Kata Sasuke sambil menendang sang Tou-san dengan kurang ajar sambil menyelonong pergi.

"SASUKEEEEE". Teriak Fugaku OOC, sambil nangis bombay.?

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dengan linglung menuju halte bus. Lalu dia mendudukkan diri di halte sambil bertopang dagu."Aku harus kemana, jika aku kembali, pasti aku bakalan di jodohkan oleh tua bangka bangkotan itu". Batin Sasuke nista?.

Bus berhenti di depan halte, Sasuke langsung masuk dan duduk di dekat jendela sambil menikmati pemandangan luar.

"Hn. Ku harap menemukan tempat tinggal gratis?." Batin sasuke mengada ngada.(dasar uchiha gak modal).

* * *

Masih di hari yang sama di sebuah pemakaman umum, tampak lah seorang bocah ingusan berwajah bego yang lagi Menangis sambil memeluk batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'jiraiya'

"Hiks..hiks. kenapa kau meninggal kan aku Ero sennin, kenapa kau cepat sekali mati, aku tak sanggup hidup sendiri,". Tangis bocah pirang Lebay.

Ya dia si bocah ingusan 14 tahun Uzumaki Naruto yang telah di rawat jiraiya dari kecil, karna orang tua nya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat Naruto masih kecil, Karna Jiraiya adalah mantan guru Minato. dia dengan senang hati merawat Naruto penuh kasih sayang. Maka tak heran jika Naruto sangat menyanyangi jiraiya. Jiraiya tewas akibat terpeleset kulit 'kacang'.?

"Hiks..hiks..pada siapa aku minta makan hari ini". Kata Naruto yang masih sempat-sempat nya memikirkan makanan.'dasar otak udang'

Dia pun berjalan linglung keluar dari pemakaman yang menurut Naruto 'Angker' itu. Karna dia berjalan tidak memperhatikan arah bawah. dia tersandung batu nisan dan nyungsep dengan tidak elit nya.

"Aduh sial banget gue hari ini". Gerutunya sambil berdiri dan melihat batu Nisan yang membuat nya terjatuh tadi. Naruto langsung menendang Batu nisan laknat itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

'DUAAKKKHHH...!?

'ADAAOOOOOWWWWW...!?

Naruto langsung memegangi kakinya yang bengkak itu akibat menendang batu Nisan tak berdosa.

Naruto lalu berjalan terhuyung huyung pergi meninggalkan kuburan sesat itu. Dengan kaki bengkak. *malang sekali nasibmu naru*

* * *

Seorang bocah berwajah stoic itu tampak memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia baru turun dari stasiun kereta api. Dan tentu tak tau arah tujuan?

"Seperti nya di sana ada tempat tukang tato".batin nya sambil berjalan menuju tempat tato itu.

Gaara langsung masuk dan melihat ada seorang pria berbadan cungkring dengan tubuh penuh tato. "WAOOWW Kereeennn" Kata Gaara Norak.

"Mau tato di mana dek" tanya si penjaga tato itu.

"Di sini". Kata Gaara sambil nunjuk jidat nya.

"Silahkan duduk, dan mau di tato apa, KALAJENGKING kah, AYAM kah, IKAN kah, atau CEWEK BUGIL? Kah". Tanya si tukang tato tanpa rem.

"Hn. Tato tulisan 'cinta' saja, warnah merah" pinta Gaara PD.

"Kok aneh banget minta nya". Si tukang tato nampak garuk garuk ketek binggung.

"Cepat lakukan, atau mati". Lagi lagi Gaara menodongkan linggis karatan itu pas di jidat si tukang tato.

"O..ok, turunkan dulu linggis karatan itu". Pinta si penato dengan keringat dingin di jidat nya. Gaara langsung mengantongi Linggis nya?.

* * *

Setelah selesai di tato Gaara langsung menatap tajam si penato. Membuat si penato itu gemetar ketakutan. Gaara langsung mengambil uang beberapa lembar dan menamparkan uang itu ke wajah tukang tato,

'PLAKK !

"AAHHHHH !

Gaara _sweatdrop _mendengar teriakan tukang tato yang gak masuk akal itu. Dia pun langsung ngibrit gak peduli.

"WOOII DEEK UANG NYA LEBIH". teriak si tukang tato.

Gaara nampak gak peduli sambil siul siul geje, dia langsung mencegat bus di halte terdekat, "meskipun tak tau arah dan tujuan, harus tetap Enjoy". Batin nya sangat gak masuk akal.

* * *

Seorang bocah berambut pantat ayam itu turun dari dalam bus yang membawa nya berjalan 3 jam itu, dia melihat jam tangan nya yang menunjukkan pukul 17-30.

"Sial, aku sangat lapar, uang sudah ku buat bayar bus tadi". gerutu Sasuke sambil memegangi perut. Saat Sasuke meninggalkan rumah dia hanya membawa uang sisa jajan di sekolah.

Saat Sasuke terus berjalan, dia melihat ada minimarket yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sasuke nampak berfikir sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke minimarket tanpa uang sepeser pun?.

"Masa bodoh dengan harga diri". Batin Sasuke yang entah memikirkan apa.?!

Dia lalu mengambil minuman bersoda beberapa kaleng dan roti secukup nya, setelah di rasa sudah cukup, Sasuke langsung berjalan dengan lagkah PD menuju meja kasir yang di jaga seorang cewek berambut coklat.

Sasuke langsung meletakkan bawaan nya itu di meja kasir, dia lalu tersenyum sexy kearah sang penjaga, membuat si penjaga kasir memerah wajah nya.

"Siapa nama-mu manis". Gombal sasuke sambil membelai rambut coklat si penjaga kasir itu.

"M-matsuri".Jawab nya gugup+blushing gak jelas.

"Nama yang cantik seperti orang nya". Katanya lagi bak playboy cap ikan teri.

"A-ah bisa saja". Jawab nya malu malu kucing.

"Apakah aku boleh mencium-mu". Katanya sambil memasang senyum manis. Matsuri mengangguk malu malu.

Sasuke lalu memegang dagu Matsuri dan langsung mencium bibir tipis itu..!?

:

:

'BRUKK..

Oh ternyata matsuri pingsan dengan senyum bahagia. Sasuke nampak menyeringai sambil nyelonong pergi membawa Minuman dan Roti hasil 'Merayu-nya'.

"Hn, buat apa punya wajah tampan kalau tak di manfaat kan". Batin Sasuke Narsis. 'Dasar uchiha gak modal'

Sasuke lalu berjalan kearah taman dekat minimarket itu untuk meng-hajar makanan nya. Dia melihat ada seorang cowok berambut pirang duduk termenung di taman sambil memegang buku bergambar 'kelinci berdasi'?.

Sasuke angkat bahu dan berjalan menuju orang itu. Karna bangku yang lain tampak penuh. Sesampain nya di bangku, Sasuke langsung mendudukkan diri dan langsung meng-hajar makanan itu tanpa menawari bocah pirang di samping nya.!?

Bocah pirang itu melirik orang di samping nya itu sejenak. Dan tanpa rasa malu dia langsung mengambil roti dan minuman bersoda dan ikut meng-hajar makanan itu tanpa tau diri.?!

"Cih dasar otak udang". Komentar sasuke gak terima karna makanan nya di embat se-enak jidat oleh bocah pirang di samping nya.

Si bocah pirang itu langsung menatap tajam Sasuke karna gak trima di bilang 'Otak udang'.

"Apa, ngajak ribut eh". Tantang Sasuke sambil menarik kerah baju pria blonde itu. Bocah blonde itu langsung menggampar Sasuke pakai majalah bokep? Yang dia pegang.

'PLAKK. !

"Awww..Sial ku hajar kau". Sasuke ambil ancang ancang buat membogem bocah blonde itu sebelum..

"Hahaha, maaf maaf aku hanya bercanda?". Kata si blonde sambil garuk garuk kepala takut.!?

"Cih,," Sasuke mendecih dan melepaskan cengkraman di kerah cowok blonde itu.

"Hehe. Habis aku lapar sekali". Kata nya sambil nyengir. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau siapa". Tambah nya.

"Uchiha Sasuke". Jawab nya Nge-Flat.

"Owh, Teme". Kata naruto memberi nama julukan se-enak udel,

Sasuke tampak melotot "Ck, dasar 'Otak udang' Dobe". Sasuke pun juga ikut ikutan memberi julukan se-enak jidat.

Sasuke mengkerutkan kening saat melihat bocah berambut merah yang membawa 'linggis' di tangan kanan nya dan sebuah Nasi Kotak se-kresek penuh di tangan kiri nya.

Si bocah berambut merah yang sadar di perhatikan itu langsung berjalan mendekati bangku taman tempat Sasuke dan Naruto duduk. Tak butuh waktu lama dia telah sampai di bangku itu.

"Hn, ada apa" .Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya ingin duduk, apa boleh". Tanya nya dengan 'Linggis' yang mengarah ke sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludah kecut?. Dan hanya mengangguk ..

Si cowok stoic itu langsung meng-hajar Nasi Kotak nya dengan membabi buta, Sasuke dan Dan Naruto menelan ludah melihat makanan yang menurut mereka 'menggiurkan' itu. karena menurut mereka. roti hanya numpang lewat dalam perut.?(dasar rakus)

"Kalau kalian mau, ambil saja tak apa". Katan nya.

Naruto Dan Sasuke yang memang dasar nya sangat lapar itu langsung mengambil Nasi kotak di dalam kresek itu Dan langsung meng-hajar nya secara membabi buta.?!

* * *

Setelah selesai mengahabiskan Nasi kotak se-kresek, mereka nampak Enjoy sambil bersandar di bangku taman.

"Jadi nama mu siapa". Tanya Naruto kepada bocah stoic itu.

"Sabaku No Gaara". Jawab nya nge-flat. "Lalu kalian".

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan yang rambut nya kayak pantat ayam ini Uchiha Sasuke". Katanya sambil nyengir.

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan tanpa sengaja melihat majalah yang di pegang Naruto itu membuat nya penasaran. "Itu majalah apa Naru". Tanyanya ingin tau.

"Ini majalah Bokep". Jawab Naruto sambil garuk garuk kepala.

Si cowok stoic itu nampak binggung. "Apa itu bokep". Tanya nya polos (dasar kampungan).

'GUBRAAKKK...

Sasuke dan Naruto terjungkal dari duduk nya."Sebenar nya mahluk apa kau ini". Pikir Sasuke ngaco.

"Duh Gaara, nih kau lihat saja". Saran Naruto sambil memberikan majalah 'warisan' jiraiya itu..

Gaara langsung membuka majalah yang katanya 'bokep' itu dengan santai, sampai terlihat ada gambar wanita sexy berbikini pasang pose 'kiss bye'.

'Tik..

'Tik..

'Tik..

'CROOOT !.

Gaara langsung membuang majalah laknat itu sambil memegangi hidung nya yang berdarah-darah. Naruto langsung berlari menyelamatkan majalah kesayangan nya itu.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ada gambar wanita HOT di majalah". Batin Gaara 'kampungan'.

"Jadi kau kenapa bawa bawa linggis dan ransel Gaara". Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku kabur dari rumah,". Jawab Gaara santai.

"Eh..kenapa kabur". Tanya si 'beruk' lagi..

"Karena tidak bisa merasakan kebebasan. Dan aku tak suka hidup di atur atur seperti mainan". Jawab Gaara panjang lebar?.

"Dan kau tame, sepertinya kau juga kabur dari rumah, karena kau tampak sangat kelaparan tadi". Selidik Naruto yang gak nyadar dia juga sangat kelaparan.? (dasar otak udang)

"Di usir dari rumah, karena Aku tak mau di jodohkan". Jawab Sasuke datar..

"Lalu kalian bakalan tinggal dimana". Tanya nya lagi.

"Entahlah". Jawab SasuGaara kompak.

Naruto tiba tiba tersenyum, "apa kalian mau tinggal di rumah ku". Usul Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua mu, apa tak apa". Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto nampak mengeleng sebelum berkata."kedua orang tua ku sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Dan aku di asuh oleh mantan guru tou-san ku, tapi sekarang dia juga sudah meninggal". Jelas Naruto sambil pasang wajah (sok) sedih.

"Meninggal karna penyakit apa Naru". Tanya Gaara,

"Kepeleset kulit 'kacang'."

'GUBRAAAKKK...

Sasuke dan Gaara langsung terjungkal dari bangku taman itu. "Cih, dasar Otak udang". Gumam Sasuke gak percaya.

"Kalian gak percaya ya". Tanya Naru. Kedua 'teman' barun nya menggeleng. "Apa Lagi aku". Tambah nya enteng..

Sasuke Dan Gaara _sweatdrop._

"Apa kalian pernah berpacaran". Tanya Gaara gak penting.

Naruto tampak garuk garuk kepala sambil mengeleng geleng. Sementara Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Memang nya kenapa". Tanya Sasuke penasaran dengan bocah stoic 'kampungan' itu.

"Tak apa, hanya ingin tau saja" .jawab nya sambil memandang langit malam.

"Hn, jadi kita bakalan kerja apa". Tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya menggeleng gak tau.

"Ngerampok saja". Usul Gaara enteng. Sasuke dan Naruto melongo.

Gaara yang melihat dua 'taman' barunya melongo itu langsung mengambil ransel nya dan mengeluarkan uang segebok buat nabok dua bocah yang masih mlongo itu.

'PLAK. !

'PLAK. !

Seketika SasuNaru langsung sadar. "Waaww, kau dapat uang itu dari mana Gaara" Tanya Naruto heboh melihat uang segebok di tangan Gaara.

"Mencuri di brangkas Tou-san". Jawab Gaara sombong sambil menunjukkan yang ada di ransel nya juga.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung berbinar binar melihat uang yang sangat banyak di ransel Gaara itu. (Dasar penjilat-Plak*)

"Bagaimana apa kalian tertarik". Tanya Gaara sambil mengayun ngayun kan duit nya.

"Yeeeaaahhhhh". Jawab SasuNaru Norak.

Dan Setelah pertemuan tak terduga mereka. Mereka memulai kehiidupan baru sebagai 'perampok' ulung.

* * *

END FlashBack.

-TBC-

Aduh jari jari ku linu semua *PLAK* .

Reviews ,ya bray.


	4. Chapter 4

"ANAK ANAK KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN". teriak Guy Sensei dengan mata ber-api-api.

sekarang adalah pelajaran olah raga yang di ajar Guru super nyetrik se KHS. Murid murid nampak mendesah maklum melihat sensei 'Gila' mereka.

"KALIAN SEMUA BERLARI MEMUTARI LAPANGAN SEBANYAK 500 PUTARAN UNTUK PEMANASAN". Pinta Guy sensei dengan tubuh yang mulai terbakar api semangat masa muda 'gila' nya itu.

Semua murid melongo, 'mau nyiksa apa mengajar sih' batin mereka semua _sweatdrop _.Tiba tiba semua siswa 2B langsung berkumpul sambil berbisik bisik. Dan seketika mereka semua menyeringai kejam.

"ANAK ANAK CEPAT LAKUKAN PEMANASAN". Guy sensei masih ngotot sambil ngacungin jempol dengan senyum 'CLINK' nya.

Siswa siswa itu langsung menghampiri guy sensei dengan seringaian setan dan tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka langsung meng-hajar Guy sensei dengan kurang ajar nya.

Guy sensei tepar dengan lebam lebam, lalu di bawa dengan tandu menuju UKS. *malang sekali nasib mu Guy sensei*

Murid murid langsung bersorak senang sambil mengibarkan bendera?. Tak terkecuali Gaara Sasuke Dan 'Otak udang' yang ikut ikutan menghajar Guy sensei.

"Sasuke ayo kita tanding adu pinalti". Tantang siswa berambut tempurung sambil membawa bola. Dialah Rock Lee kiper terbaik se KHS.

"Cih, dasar cangcuters gadungan". Sasuke menatap Lee acuh tak acuh.!

"Kita truhan 500 riyo". Tantang Lee sambil mengeluarkan duit nya. Lalu memberikan ke siswa jabrik berambut coklat bernama kiba untuk memegang duit taruhan itu.

Sasuke langsung mengambil duit dari saku Gaara se-enak jidat. lalu memberikan ke kiba untuk memegang duit taruhan, biyar tak curang.?!

Sasuke sudah berdiri di kotak pinalti sambil menatap tajam Lee yang lagi nyengir itu. Semua siswa siswi kelas 2B yang ada di lapangan, melihat mereka dengan tegang (Lebay).

"Jika Sasuke kalah, akan ku jual ke 'janda janda kesepian?". Kata Gaara ngawur. Sementara Naruto mengangguk ngangguk tegang..

Sasuke langsung menendang bola laknat itu sekuat tenaga...!?

'BUKK.!

_"SLOW MATION ON"_

Bola laknat itu melesat kearah kiri gawang dengan sangat lambat. dan Rock Lee tampak melompat dengan mata yang ber-api-api. Rambut tempurung nya sedikit berkibar-kibar.."Aku pati bisa Guy senseeeeiiiii". Batin rock Lee mengebu-gebu..

Gaara dan Naruto saling berpelukan saking tegang nya.?!

Dan sasuke dia menatap tajam bola yang baru di tendang nya itu. Kemudian dia menutup mata kiri nya dan...?

:

:

'AMATERASU' !? (WHAT THE F*CK)

Bola yang ditendang Sasuke terbakar api hitam 'amaterasu'. Semua murid membeo dengan mulut menganga "ke-kenapa ada kekuatan ninja di sini". Batin mereka semua _sweatdrop_

Rock lee yang melihat bola terbakar 'amaterasu' itu langsung menghentikan gerakan nya dengan mulut menganga lebar.

_'SLOW MATION OFF"._

"YEAHHHH.." Teriak Sasuke OOC karena kesenengan sambil meninju udara, dia langsung menghampiri kiba dan mengambil duit taruhan itu. Sementara kiba dan semua murid masih melongo.

Sasuke acuh tak acuh sambil melengang pergi sambil Ngipas-ngipasin duit 'taruhan' nya. dan membiyar kan Gawang tak berdosa itu terbakar api abadi *dasar uchiha sinting-Plak*

* * *

BY DontPink

Disclaimer © mashasi kishimoto

Rate : T

Gendre ,Humor ,Friendship ,Romance (Dikit)

Chapter 4

Pair : SasuHina ,GaaIno ,NaruSaku

* * *

Hari minggu yang indah di sebuah Flat kecil itu masih tampak meringkuk tiga remaja yang sangat menikmati hari libur mereka dengan tiduran. Padahal sudah pukul 10-AM..

Si cowok pantat ayam tampak mengerjap ngerjap kan mata, kala sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar. Dia lalu bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Maklum nyawa masih belum penuh.

Setelah habis mencuci muka, sasuke langsung ke dapur buat memasak mie instan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia gak sudi membuatkan kedua sohib nya itu. *dasar uchiha gak setia kawan*.

Setelah selesai memasak mie instan. Sasuke langsung menyalakan TV sambil menikmati mie instan di hari minggu yang indah ini.

"Pagi Sas". Sapa si Otak udang yang baru bangun bersama Gaara dan langsung ikut nimbrung menonton 'Spongebob Squerpants'?!

_'pacarku memang dekat, lima langkah dari rumah'_

Ringtone 'pacar lima langkah' Ponsel buluk naruto nampak berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dia lalu mengambil ponsel nya secepat kilat.

"Yo. Moshi moshi".

_'hey naruto apa kau dan kedua temanmu sedang sibuk'. _

'Tidak, memang kenapa Sakura-chan" . Jawab nya dengan nada yang masih mengantuk.

_'Kalau begitu aku tunggu di konoha land bersama Ino dan Hinata, gak pake lama'._ Pinta Sakura seenak jidat sambil memutuskan sambungan..

"Siapa Naruto". Tanya Gaara penasaran. Sementara Sasuke gak peduli, dia lagi asik meng-hajar mie instan nya.

"Sakura-chan menyuruh kita bertiga ke Konoha Land" . Jawab Otak udang sambil nyengir penuh arti.

"Kalo begitu ayo, tunggu apalagi". Jawab nya semangat Sambil memandang Sasuke. Sasuke yang di pandang itu mengangkat satu alis nya.

"Kau harus ikut Sas, jika tidak maka akan ku jual kau ke club malam kusus orang M-A-H-O.."Ancam Gaara kejam?!,

Sasuke langsung berkeringat dingin. Dia membayangkan di grepe grepe om om mesum lalu di tusbol lalu lalu.."TIDAAAKKKK"...Teriak Sasuke OOC karna membayangkan hal nista itu.?!

"Jadi bagaimana teme"..tanya naruto bersemangat,, 'fufufu, ahirnya bisa merasakan kencan dengan cewek juga'. Inner naruto menggila.

"O..ok"..jawab Sasuke nyerah, Naruto dan Gaara langsung ngacungin jempol. *dasar otak udang*

* * *

:

"Dimana sih mereka lama banget". Gerutu cewek pinky karna sudah agak lama menunggu tiga cowok edan itu.

"Sabar Sakura-chan, mereka pasti datang sebentar lagi". Cewek indigo menenangkan sahabat pinky nya itu.

"Eh..itu mereka." .Tunjuk si blonde sambil memandang tiga cowok yang berjalan kearah mereka. Sakura dan Hinata ikut memandang tiga cowok yang menurut mereka 'baik' itu.

"Hehehe..maaf kami sedikit telat, habis kalian mendadak sekali". Kata Otak udang sambil nyengir geje. Sasuke hanya menguap bosan, dia gak rela ninggalin acara TV 'Spongebob Squarpants' yang belum kelar tadi.?!

Gaara menatap tajam cewek blonde yang menurut Gaara sangat sexy itu, dia lalu berbisik ke Naruto."Paha ino mulus juga". Bisik nya penuh kebejatan.?

Naruto lalu menatap cewek blonde itu dari atas turun ke bawah, dan tampaklah paha mulus yang menurut Otak udang 'menggiurkan' itu. Dia lalu berbalik badan sambil memijit hidung nya. "Sial mulus banget" Batinya menggila.

Ino memakai Mini dress rayon kotak kotak yang nampak pas di tubuh nya. Maka tak heran jika 'Otak udang' dan 'panda' hampir mimisan melihat paha mulus nya?! .Hinata mengenakan kaos bluose motif dengan setelan celana hitam ketat, membuat Sasuke terpana melihat Hinata yang menurut nya 'Kawai' itu? .Sementara Sakura memakai kaos berwarna putih bergambar 'MTV' dengan clana pendek, yang lagi lagi membuat si 'beruk' hampir ngiler..

"Jadi kita ngapain di sini". Tanya Gaara dengan bodoh nya. Sementara Sasuke membenturkan kepala nya ke beton? Karena ucapan gak masuk akal Gaara.

"Ayoo ..kita coba wahana yang seru seru". Ajak Sakura bersemangat.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju keramaian untuk mencoba wahana yang seru. Gaara tampak antusias melihat banyak permainan yang menurut nya keren itu.

"Ayo kita coba yang itu". Kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Roller Coaster. Seketika Sasuke langsung pucat.

"Ok ayo". Jawab Ino dan Sakura. Sementara naruto hanya cengar cengir Gak jelas. Sasuke makin memucat.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju tempat antrian dengan wajah senang. Menurut mereka wahana yang satu ini sangat menantang tapi tidak untuk Uchiha Sasuke, wajah nya semakin memucat dengan keringat dingin di jidat nya.

"Eh. Sasuke-kun a-apa kau sakit". Tanya Hinata yang tak sengaja melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti orang nahan 'boker'?!

"Y-yah badan ku agak gak enak". Jawab nya ngibul sambil mengelap keringat dingin di jidat nya. Sementara yang lain nya menatap sasuke menyelidik, membuat si pantat ayam itu merinding disko.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut". Tambah nya dengan wajah yang di buat-buat seperti orang sakit.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" . Jawab Gaara Nge-Flat. di ikuti anggukan oleh yang lain nya.

"Biyar a-aku menemani sasuke-kun di sini". Usul hinata tak tega melihat sasuke yang pasang wajah nahan boker itu. teman temanya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju antrian.

"Hn, ayo kita kesana saja hyuuga". Ajak Sasuke kembali datar karna bisa terbebas dari permainan laknat itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk malu malu sambil berjalan beriringan dengan si pantat ayam.

* * *

:

Hinata dan Sasuke kini duduk di bangku dekat pohon yang lumayan besar. Keadaan cukup hening karena si pantat ayam Sangat grogi. Apalagi hinata yang sangat malu itu. Kedua nya hanya diam sambil melihat orang orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Apa kau haus Hyuuga". Tanya sasuke memecah keheningan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Sasuke langsung berdiri membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua. Maklum cuaca cukup panas. Mungkin Neraka lagi bocor.!?

"Minumlah". Sambil memberikan minuman dingin yang baru di belinya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" .Kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Dan hanya di jawab gumaman gak jelas dari pantat ayam sialan itu.?!

Sasuke melirik hinata dengan ekor matanya, entah mengapa dia merasa aneh saat dekat dengan Hinata. "Ada apa Hyuuga, sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu". Tanya Sasuke heran Saat melihat Hinata tampak berfikir.

"Um,,ano. A-aku hanya sedang mengenang masa lalu saat pertama kali kesini bersama Okaa-san". Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang nampak sedih.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan 'Hn' andalanya, soalnya dia tak tau harus memberi komentar apa.

"A-aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti itu bersama Okaa-san". Hinata menundukkan kepala sambil meremas kaos nya kuat.

Sasuke yang memang (agak) jenius itu mulai menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan hinata. "Hn, sudahlah jangan terlalu tenggelam dengan masa lalu. Cukup hadapi masa sekarang dan seterus nya". Katanya panjang lebar sambil memegang bahu hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Sasuke-kun". Ucap nya.

"Masa lalu memang harus di kenang, Tapi jangan sampai terlarut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam, karana akan sangat menyakitkan". Kata Sasuke lagi sambil tersenyum ke Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat kesukaan si pantat ayam!?

* * *

:

Kita beralih ke tempat Roller Coaster.

:

"WOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH"..Teriak si Otak udang dengan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya dan tentu dengan air mata buaya yang terus meluncur dari matanya karena ketakutan.

"WAAHHHH,,,BUNUH SAJA AKUUU". Teriak Gaara tak kalah kenceng sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera?.

Sakura yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Otak Udang tampak santai dan tak peduli dengan teriakan dua orang sinting itu, Ino juga gak peduli dia malah asik ketawa saat melihat Gaara megap megap kayak ikan gak nafas.?

"DEMI KAGUYA OOTSUTSUKI,,AKU GAK KUAAATTT". Teriak Otak Udang lagi sambil membawa bawa 'Dewi kelinci' yang lagi tempur melawan SasuNaru di manga itu.

'PLAKK..!?

Sakura langsung menggampar cowok blonde itu karena tak bisa diam, Naruto dan Gaara muntah darah?!

Tak terasa Roller Coaster telah berhenti, sebuah siksaan yang panjang menurut Naruto dan Gaara, mereka memang tak pernah menaiki wahana itu, mereka hanya coba coba.

'HOOEEEKKKKKZZZ'.

Gaara dan Naruto muntah darah?. Ino dan Sakura dengan senang hati memijit tengkuk mereka. "Aku tidak akan mencoba wahana sialan itu lagi". Batin keduanya kompak?

"Mangkanya kalau tidak kuat naik wahana itu jangan naik". Kata Sakura sambil terus memijit tengkuk si Otak Udang.

"Ugh,,habis kelihatan keren sekali Sakura-chan". Sambil terus muntah tanpa henti. Membuat orang orang yang melihat Gedek?.

"Ayo kita susul Sasuke dan Hinata". Ajak ino.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke Sasuke yang tak jauh dari wahana itu. Gaara masih tampak linglung karena habis muntah 'Linggis' Lima biji?.

"Kenapa dua orang sinting ini". Tanya Sasuke heran saat melihat Otak udang dan Gaara seperti orang mabuk.

"Mereka mabuk naik wahana Sasuke-kun". Kata Sakura sambil memegang Naruto yang mau ambruk itu.?

"Mampuss". Inner Sasuke menggila.

"Ayo kita ke kedai buat makan". Ajak Ino sambil berjalan dan di ikuti oleh yang lainya. Mereka berjalan ke kedai yang lumayan dekat dengan mereka. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai. Setelah selesai memesan Mereka semua langsung duduk manis di satu meja.

"Silahkan di nikmati". Ujar seorang pelayan yang baru meletakkan pesanan para remaja itu.

Gaara dan Naruto langsung tegak dan langsung meng-hajar makanan nya. Ino dan Sakura melongo. 'Cepat banget sehat nya' batin keduanya heran.

"Ayo di makan, tak usah malu malu". Kata naruto bak seorang tuan rumah yang menyuruh para tamunya (dasar otak udang).

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan sesekali bercanda membuat orang orang yang makan di kedai itu tersenyum melihat kebersamaan mereka yang akur?!

"Makanan ini enak sekali, aku harus tambah". Kata Gaara mulai hilang kendali.."Paman tambah yang seperti ini 3 porsi(WTF).

"AKU JUGAA TAMBAH 4 PORSI". Si otak udang tak mau kalah. Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya ke meja karena melihat kelakuan dua sohib nya yang Norak abis itu. *Sabar Sas*

Sakura dan ino geleng geleng dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua orang 'sinting' itu.

"Hinata-sama". Sapa seseorang yang baru datang ke kedai itu.

Hinata menengok dan mendapati orang yang sangat di kenalnya bersama seorang cewek bercepol dua. "Eh, Neji-nii..?".

"Kenapa tidak bilang kepada ku jika ingin kemari". Sosornya tanpa rem. *dasar Hyuuga sinting-Plak*

"Eh, memang nya Harus yaa". Hinata balik tanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Siapa pria-pria berwajah mesum ini Hinata-sama". Neji tak menghiraukan ucapan Hinata.

Sasuke Naruto Gaara langsung tersedak makanan saat mendengar kata 'mesum'. Dengan secepat kilat mereka bertiga langsung menodongkan 'Linggis' karatan yang selelu mereka bawa itu pas di jidat Neji.

Neji menelan ludah paksa?. "S-Singkirkan Linggis laknat itu dariku". Pinta nya dengan nada ketakutan. Sementara yang lain nya _sweatdrop _melihat Linggis karatan yang mereka bawa..?!

"Cih.." mereka mendecih kompak sambil mengantongi linggis mereka. Dan kembali makan seolah olah tak terjadi apa-apa.?

"Mereka bukan orang mesum Neji-nii, mereka adalah teman yang baik". Jawab Hinata mantap.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau lanjutkan kencan dulu". Katanya tanpa dosa+ketakutan sambil nggeloyor pergi bersama gebetanya.

"Ck,,dasar rambut model shampo sialan". Gumam Naruto masih gak trima.*kau kan emang mesum naru-*

"Setelah ini ayo kita lanjutkan lagi". Ajak Sakura dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Ok Sakura-chan, Gaara cepat bayar makanan ini semua". Pinta Otak Udang seenak udel?.

* * *

:

"Eh berhenti dulu". Pinta Otak udang.

"Hn, ada apa dobe" . Tanya Sasuke Nge-flat.

"Aku mau membeli baju di kios itu dulu". Jawabnya sambil menunjuk kios yang tak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke mengikuti arah tunjuk Naruto dan tiba tiba Sasuke melongo.

"Itu kan kios buat pa..

"Aku beli dulu" . Potong Naruto tanpa menunggu perkataan sasuke selesai.

"Eh itu kan kios baju sepasang kekasih". Tanya Ino heran saat melihat naruto menuju ke sana. sementar yang lainya hanya angkat bahu

Sasuke tampak berfikir, "Si otak udang kan tidak punya pacar, buat apa dia membeli baju pasangan kekasih". Pikir Sasuke gak penting.

"Sakura-chan, aku mau memberimu ini,," Kata naruto sambil menunjukkan kaos warna merah bertuliskan 'VE'. "Dan aku yang ini Sakura-chan". Tambahnya sambil menunjukkan baju yang sama bertuliskan 'LO'.?

"Itu kan baju sepasang kekasih Naruto". Kata sakura dengan wajah memerah karena kebodohan Otak udang. Ino hanya nyengir sambil menyenggol Sakura.

"Tak apa, karena aku berharap suatu saat nanti Sakura-chan jadi kekasih ku, hehe". Jawabnya enteng tanpa beban,

'WHAT THE HELLL". Batin Sasuke _sweatdrop.?_

"Baka,," .Gumam Sakura sambil memalingkan wajah nya. Naruto hanya senyum senyum gak jelas. (ck, otak udang)

Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan lalu angkat bahu gak peduli. Sementara Sasuke Lagi-lagi menjedukkan kepalan nya ke beton?. *Sabar sas*

Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian di Konoha Land dengan canda tawa. Tampak mereka sangat bahagia, seolah tak memiliki beban hidup. Senyuman tak pernah luput dari mereka, serasa hidup hanya milik ber-enam.!

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang". Ajak Ino sambil memandang teman teman nya.

"Ya, aku sudah capek sekali,," Si pinky tampak merengangkan otot otot badanya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda iya,,

* * *

:

"Kenapa kalian tidak ikut bareng pulang". Tanya Sakura heran karena para teman laki-laki nya gak ikut bareng pulang.

"Kami mau mencari kopi dulu Sakura-chan, biyar tak ngantuk, hehe". Jawab Otak Udang sambil cengengesan.

"Ya sudah,, Jaa". Pamitnya, lalu berjalan memasuki bus di depan halte bersama Hinata dan Ino.

"Ayo, kita cari kopi, mata ku ngantuk sekali". Ajak Gaara sambil berjalan menuju cafe yang ada di seberang jalan di ikuti kedua sohib nya.

Mereka bertiga masuk sambil mencari tempat yang pass buat menikmati secangkir kopi di sore hari yang indah ini. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju tempat dekat jendela. Lalu memesan 3 kopi dan makanan ringan untuk tambahan nya. (Beginilah bila saya mengopi-Plak*

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan rokok dari dalam sakunya dan menyalakan api dan meresapi setiap hisapan tembakau sambil menunggu pesanan datang. "Hn, kopi tanpa rokok serasa tak lengkap". Katanya gak penting.

"Jadi apa kalian tidak ingin se-sekali mengunjungi orang tua kalian" . Tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput kopi yang baru diantarkan itu.

"Ogah,," jawab keduanya kompak sambil menyeruput kopi nya masing-masing. Naruto hanya garuk garuk kepala binggung. Dia gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi.

"Jika aku pulang, pasti tua bangka itu bakalan menjodohkan ku". Terang Sasuke kurang ajar.

"Dan aku tak sudi menginjakkan kaki di rumah sialan itu". Gaara ikut ikutan sambil menyalakan rokok nya.? Naruto hanya manggut manggut mengerti dan ikut menyalakan rokok nya juga?

"Sasuke, apa itu kau". Tanya seseorang yang begitu kaget melihat Sasuke di dalam Cafe.

Sasuke yang masih mengenali suara itu, menengok mengangkat kepalanya patah patah seketika raut wajah nya berubah. "Mati aku". Bati nya

Gaara dan Naruto ikut menengok orang yang memanggil Sasuke itu. Dan tampaklah seorang pria dewasa mirip Sasuke berambut gondrong.

"Mirip banget sama Sasuke. Tapi berkeriput?,," Pikir NaruGaara gak penting.

Orang berkeriput itu lalu menghampiri Sasuke bersama seorang gadis berambut ungu sepunggung yang seperti nya pacar nya. Pria itu Uchiha itachi langsung nimbrung di meja Sasuke seenak jidat di ikuti pacar nya.

"Jadi kenapa kau tak pulang Sas". Tanya itachi sambil menyeruput kopi Naruto seenak udel. Yugao pacar itachi hanya geleng geleng sambil meminta pesanan mereka.

"Ogah." Jawab nya acuh tak acuh. Gaara dan Naruto hanya menjadi penonton yang baik?.

"Padahal tou-san ingin kau menjalankan perusaan Uchiha Sas,". Tambah nya Sambil mengambil rokok Gaara yang lagi lagi seenak udel itu.

"Hn, Aku lebih memilih hidup sederhana. Meskipun tak punya apa-apa. Yang penting banyak cinta". Jawab Sasuke sambil menirukan lirik Lagu Slank?

Itachi diam, dia memandang Sasuke dalam, "Sasuke sudah banyak berubah, tidak manja seperti dulu lagi", pikir nya Sambil tersenyum bangga.!

"Baiklah, aku terserah padamu Sasuke," katanya Sambil memandanag dua sohib Sasuke yang lagi bengong itu."Apa kalian teman Sasuke". Tambahnya.

"Ya,," jawab keduanya kompak?.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini". Tanya Sasuke penasaran sama abang nya.

"Kami tadi mengambil pesanan gaun pernikahan calon ipar mu Sas". Sambil memandang kearah sang kekasih.

Sasuke melongo."kau akan menikah baka aniki".

"Hn, dua hari lagi Sas, aku harap kau dan teman mu datang di hari pernikan ku. Biyar terasa lengkap". Mohonya memelas.

Sasuke mendengus. "Baiklah aku akan datang, tapi setelah pernikahan mu selesai aku kembali bersama mereka". Sasuke mantab sambil menatap abangnya.

"Hn, ya sudah kami pergi dulu Sas, dan ini undangan nya". Kata itachi sambil memberikan undangan lalu pergi meninggalkan cafe.

"Hehe,,asik kita bakalan makan banyak teme". Otak udang langsung senyum senyum gak jelas.

Sementar Sasuke hanya mendengus bosan, "Ck otak udang".

"Sekalian kita ngerampok saja Sas di rumah mu". Usul Gaara sesat Sambil menyeruput kopinya. Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah, dia lagi Galau men..

-TBC-

Jariku Linu?.. tapi akau RAPOPO?!

REVIEW YAA BUNG...?


	5. Chapter 5

BY DontPink

Disclaimer © mashasi kishimoto

Rate 'T'

Genre ,Humor ,Friendship ,Romance

Pair : SasuHina ,GaaIno ,NaruSaku

Chapter 5

:

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah di Konoha High School. Terlihat tiga sosok siswa berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan gaya (sok) cool, dengan tangan yang masing masing masuk saku clana. Pasang wajah se jaim mungkin tapi gagal? Ya iyalah wong yang pasang wajah sok cool itu Naruto otomatis gak berhasil,?

"Pagi,," Sapa tiga cewek cantik yang juga baru masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

"Pagi Sakura-chuuaaannnn,,," Balas Naruto alay sambil memberikan Kiss Bye? Membuat Sakura mual?,

"Jangan bodoh kau Naruto". Balas Sakura merinding disko karena kelakuan Norak Otak udang. Sementara kedua teman nya hanya _sweatdrop _Gede melihat kelakuan Naruto?.

Sasuke menepuk jidat Frustasi melihat kelakuan sohib sinting nya itu. Dia lalu angkat kaki menuju kelas nya karena malu men.?!

"Pagi,," balas Gaara sambil menatap tajam cewek cewek itu bak seorang duda kesepian?,, Ketiganya hanya tersenyum menanggapi Gaara. Karena tatapan nya itu loh seperti orang yang bernafsu?.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke kelas masing masing. Sakura Hinata dan Ino kelas 2-A, maklum mereka kan pinter gak kayak Otak udang.?

:

:

Kelas 2-B nampak ramai karena sang sensei belum masuk, banyak yang melakukan kegiatan gak penting, seperti nonton bokep lah, main domino lah, baca majalah bokep lah, godain teman cewek sekelas lah, Tak terkecuali Otak Udang dan Gaara yang berkali kali mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung nya?.

"Cewek di majalah ini bodi nya seperti ino". Kata Gaara menggila. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk ngangguk membenarkan.

'Sreekkk?,, Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah Kakashi sensei sambil membawa buku mesum nya,,"Pagi anak anak".

"Pagi sensei", balas murid murid dengan nada gak niat?.

"Hoy Naruto Gaara, kemarikan majalah bokep itu bung,,?". Pinta kakashi sensei seenak udel?. Otak Udang dan Gaara langsung cengengesan sambil mengantongi majalah kesayangan mereka.

"Dasar anak anak mesum". katanya gak nyadar.

"Dasar sensei mesum". Balas NaruGaara enteng.

Kakashi _sweatdrop _" Bener juga ya". Batin nya baru nyadar. "Ehem, Baiklah lupakan soal hal mesum tadi. Dan hoy Gaara jangan mengupil di sini".

Semua murid melongo "Ini tempat ngelawak apa sekolah sih". Batin murid murid gak penting.?

"Sekarang ini banyak beredar perampok yang memakai sarung buluk?..jadi jika kalian bertemu dengan tiga orang memakai sarung yang di pakai mirip Ninja, hajar saja". Kata Kakashi sensei yang tidak jadi mengajar?

Gaara Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berkeringat dingin?. "Jadi kita sudah menjadi artis ya". Batin ketiga nya dengan bodoh nya?!.

"Kok perampok nya aneh banget sensei". Tanya salah satu siswa yang penasaran?.

"Karena perampok itu kabar nya mesum?, bahkan tsunade-sama di intip". Jelas Kakashi seenak udel membuat semua murid _sweatdrop. _Gaara dan Naruto langsung siul siul gak jelas.

"Dan ciri ciri mereka itu, bermata Onix, Jade green dan Blue Sapphire.". Jelas nya lagi membuat tiga sohib itu banjir keringat dingin.

Semua murid murid langsung (sok) berfikir, lalu memandang NaruSasuGaara dengan alis mengkerut. Tiga sohib yang di pandang bak penyelidik itu langsung siul siul sok gak peduli.

"Baiklah hari ini bebas belajar, karena saya mau membaca Icha Icha paradise keluaran terbaru". kata Kakashi sensei sambil menunjukkan buku mesum nya. Semua siswa langsung gedek?.

"Dasar sensei gak waras" batin semua murid sambil meneruskan kegiatan gak penting mereka. Dan kakashi sensei senyam senyum orgil.?

* * *

:

:

Di jalanan yang cukup sepi terlihat tiga siswi KHS yang baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah, mereka berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan, Sakura Ino dan Hinata berjalan menuju halte bus yang tidak seberapa jauh dari sekolah.

Tiba tiba ada enam orang yang menghadang mereka sambil tersenyum mesum, tiga siswi itu lalu menghentikan langkah nya kala melihat ada yang menghadang. "Mau apa kalian". Kata Ino sambil melotot.

"Hahaha, kita ketemu lagi gadis gadis manis". Jawab salah satu dari mereka sambil mendekat ke arah Ino Sakura dan Hinata.

"Jangan maju atau ku hajar kau". Ancam Sakura sambil menggepalkan tangan nya.

"Hahaha, aku suka gadis yang ganas, bagaimana bos-noh?." Tanya salah satu anak buah nya sambil membawa majalah bokep?.

Mereka lalu mendekat kearah tiga siswi itu sambil menyeringai, Ino Sakura dan Hinata mulai gemetar ketakutan karena melihat wajah wajah absurd mereka.

"A-aku takut sakura-chan". kata Hinata sambil memegang bahu Sakura,

"Tangkap mereka". Printah nya seenak gigi nya yang hilang satu?.

"Siap Bos-noh". Kata mereka sambil menuju tiga siswi itu lalu memegang mereka bertiga.

"KYAAAHHH,,, LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK". Sakura memberontak sambil menendang bocah gundul (baca-burung) orang yang memegang nya.

'BUKKKHH?..

"ADAOOOWWW,,, KEJANTANAN KUU". Teriak nya sambil memegangi anu nya?.

"Cepat seret mereka, lalu kita #SENSOR# mereka, hahaha". Kata bos mereka sambil muncrat muncrat.

"OK BOS-NOH?," kata para anak buah sambil mengelap 'kuah' di wajah nya.

'BUAAKKKHHH,,?

"Apa itu". Kata salah satu dari mereka, lalu menengok ke asal suara dan tampaklah salah satu teman mereka terkapar sambil di injak tiga remaja yang masing masing membawa linggis karatan?.

'_SERIUS MODE ON?_

"Kalian lepaskan mereka". Pinta Sasuke sambil menatap tajam lima pria mesum yang lagi lagi mengoda tiga gadis yang sangat mereka kenal.

Pria pria mesum itu tampak menyeringai."Jika kalian ingin, kenapa tak kalian rebut eh". Tantang nya.

Sasuke langsung berlari cepat menghampiri para pria mesum itu sambil melayangkan tinju nya. Tapi pria mesum itu tampak sigap menghindar. tapi Sasuke tak menyerah begitu saja, dia lalu memutar tubuh nya dan menendang perut pria mesum itu, Sasuke nampak menyeringai?

Gaara dan Naruto tak tinggal diam. Mereka berdua langsung menendang kepala salah satu pria mesum yang tampak lengah itu.

'BUUAAKKGGGHH..

Satu preman tersungkur, Naruto lalu melayangkan pukulanya pada orang yang memegang tiga gadis itu. Dan pegangan orang itu pun lepas. Tiga gadis itu langsung berlari agak jauh dari mereka.

"KALIAN CEPAT PERGII". Teriak Sasuke yang lagi di kroyok dua orang.

"TAPI KAMI TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKAN KALIAN". Teriak Sakura panik karena melihat tiga pria yang kualahan menghadapi lima orang itu.

"CEPAT AJAK MEREKA PERGI SAKURA-CHAN. Teriak Naruto sambil terus mencoba menendang dan memukul dada pria pria mesum itu.

"KAMI TIDAK INGIN TERJADI SESUATU PADA KALIAN, CEPAT PERGI". Gaara pun ikut mengusir tiga gadis yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka itu.

"Hati hati". Gumam nya sambil berlari pergi bersama ino dan Hinata.

Tiga sahabat itu tersenyum. Karena para gadis itu sudah pergi. Mereka tak peduli apa yang terjadi selanjut nya. Yang pasti mereka sudah sangat senang bisa melindungi orang yang di sayangi.?

"Sialan mereka pergi, ayo kita habisi cecunguk ini". Kata salah satu dari mereka sambil mengkroyok tiga remaja itu.

Gaara Naruto dan Sasuke nampak kualahan menghadapi pria pria mesum itu. Tiga lawan lima bukan lah hal yang gampang, mereka hanya remaja biyasa.!

'BUAAKKHH..!

"Ugh,," Naruto memegangi perut nya karena terkena tendangan telak dari pria mesum itu, darah mengalir melalui sudut bibir nya, dia lalu berdiri dan melayangkan berbagai pukulan dengan membabi buta. Tapi pria pria itu dengan mudah menhindari setiap serangan Naruto.

Sasuke sangat kualahan menghadapi dua orang, berbagai pukulan dan tendangan dia layangkan, tapi nihil pria pria mesum itu langsung memukul pelipis Sasuke dan menendang perutnya membuat Sasuke batuk darah.

"Ugh,,Sial mereka kuat". Batin nya sambil mencoba kembali berdiri dan memegang lutut nya karena sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri?.

'DUAAKKHH,,!

Hantaman telak mengenai dagu Sasuke membuat nya tersungkur ke tanah, dia sudah tak mampu berdiri kembali, pandangan nya serasa buram. Dagu nya terasa mati rasa.!

Naruto dan Gaara masih mencoba bertahan meskipun sudah babak belur, berbagai hantaman di trima cowok stoic itu membuat nya terduduk di tanah.

'BUGGHH..!

Hantaman telak melayang di pelipis nya, membuat cowok stoic itu tersungkur, darah segar terus merembas melalui sudut bibir nya.

"S-sial",, Gumam Gaara sambil mencoba kembali berdiri. Tapi dengan sigap pria mesum itu menendang perut Gaara, membuat cowok stoic itu mengerang kesakitan.

Dan Naruto, dia sudah tak mampu untuk berbuat apa apa lagi, dia juga tersungkur dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipis nya."Ugh,, badan ku terasa remuk". batin nya.

Bagaimana pun juga, pertarungan tak imbang ini yang mereka pilih demi melindungi orang yang berarti bagi mereka.!

"Cih,, ayo pergi", ajak bos mereka sambil pergi meninggalkan tiga sahabat yang terkapar di jalalan sepi itu,

'TIK,,,TIK,,,TIK..

Hujan..!

Hujan..!

Hujan mulai membasahi kota konoha, tiga sahabat itu terguyur air hujan, mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali. mereka tak tahu apa yang menanti selanjut nya.

"Ugh,,apa aku akan mati disini". Batin Sasuke sambil memandang sendu kedua sahabat nya yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Mata Onix itu sudah tak mampu untuk terbuka, dan menjadi gelap..?

* * *

_SERIUS MODE OFF_

* * *

:

:

"Dimana aku". Batin Sasuke sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan mata,

"Kau s-sudah bangun Sasuke-kun". Kata suara lembut yang duduk di samping tempat tidur pantat ayam itu.

"Hn, dimana Naruto dan Gaara Hyuuga". Tanya Sasuke sambil mendudukkan diri di ranjang,,?

"M-mereka di ru-ruang tengah bersama ino d-dan Sakura-chan". Jawab Hinata Malu malu.

"Jadi mereka sudah sadar Hyuuga". Tanya nya lagi sambil berdiri menghampiri yang lain nya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang tengah.

"Yo teme apa kau OK". Sapa Otak Udang dengan perban yang menutupi mata kiri nya. Dan hanya di jawab gumaman gak jelas oleh pantat ayam itu.

"Aww,, pelan pelan Ino". Kata Gaara kesakitan karena di obati oleh ino.?

"Ya ampun,, sabar Gaara". Jawab nya sambil terus mengobati wajah Gaara yang babak belur itu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Otak Udang. "Jadi siapa yang membawa kita ke rumah". Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kami yang membawa kalian, karena kami menunggu kalian di rumah ini tak kunjung datang, akhirnya kami putuskan untuk mencari kalian, kami sangat awatir tau?,," Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kalian begitu bodoh sih, kenapa kalian menolong kami". Tanya Sakura dengan nada agak marah, Karena kelakuan nekat teman pria nya ini.

"kau pasti mengerti alasan nya Sakura-chan". Jawab Otak Udang sambil nyengir.!

"Sudahlah yang penting kita semua baik baik saja". Gaara menimpali dengan santai.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dia lalu memandang Naruto yang babak belur itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Oh ya, Tadi kan kita sempat memasak, Hufft kenapa bisa lupa sih". Gerutunya sambil menepuk jidat nya.

"Aduh,, aku juga lupa jidat, cepat ambil". Perintah ino seenak udel.

Sakura dan Hinata lalu ke dapur buat mengambil makanan yang sempat mereka masak tadi buat tiga sohib sinting? Itu.?

"Ayo cepat kalian makan". Printah nya.

Otak Udang dan Gaara langsung menyerbu makanan itu dengan membabi buta, "wah ini enak sekali". Kata Otak udang heboh.

"Hey hey,, pelan pelan". Kata Ino.

"Jadi siapa yang mengganti pakaian kita". Tanya Sasuke membuat Otak udang dan Gaara menghentikan makan nya. Sementara para wanita memerah wajah nya.

Ino garuk garuk pipi nya dengan wajah memerah?."Kami yang menganti nya". katanya malu men?.

Sasuke melongo?. Otak Udang hanya cengar cengir geje, Sementara Gaara memandang tubuh nya sendiri. "Apa tadi aku di grepe grepe". Batin Gaara nista?

Tiga gadis itu membuang muka dengan wajah sangat memerah, dan Sasuke masih melongo gak jelas, dia lalu menengok ke selangkangan nya dengan keringat segede biji nangka meluncur dari plipis nya,

"A-apa ka-kalian menganti ce-celana dalam nya ju-juga". Tanya Gaara tertular gagap dadakan dengan wajah memerah karena malu?.

"T-tidak,, ka-kami hanya m-menganti baju da-dan clana kalian soal nya baju kalian ba-basah"., jelas Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat memerah kerena kebayang tubuh cowok cowok yang hanya memakai kolor?.

'GLEK..! Tiga sekawan itu menelan ludah kecut?.

'Hening..!

'kriikk...kriikk..kriik..!

hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang lewat?.

Otak Udang lalu kembali memakan makanan nya seolah tak terjadi apa apa di ikuti Gaara juga. Sementara Sasuke masih melongo, lalu angkat bahu gak peduli lalu ikut menghajar makanan tak berdosa itu dengan membabi buta?.

"Ah~ kenyang nya". Kata Otak Udang sambil memegangi perut nya yang buncit 8 bulan itu?.

"Ya sudah kami mau pulang dulu". Kata Ino sambil berdiri diikuti Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kenapa buru buru". Gaara gak rela karena cewek yang menurut nya 'bohay' itu pulang?.

Ino menggeleng. "Duh Gaara, kami belum pulang dari tadi, dan ini sudah malam loh". Jelas nya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk (sok) ngerti sambil mengantarkan tiga cewek itu sampai depan bersama kedua sohib nya. Dan entah kenapa Gaara tiba tiba terpeleset kulit 'kacang' yang seenak jidat ada di tengah jalan itu.

Gaara pun jatuh ke depan, dan pas saat itu Ino mau berbalik badan malah di sodori Gaara yang mau nyungsep itu. Alhasil..?

"Waahhh..

'BRUUKK..!

Adegan yang pass. Gaara menindih ino yang ada di bawah nya itu. jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Mata _jade green _ dan _Aquamarine _itu saling bertatapan dan enggan untuk merubah posisi mereka. wajah kedua nya memerah,

'kriikk...kriikk..krikk..?

_'kehadiranmu.. usir segala kehampaan hariku_

_'kehadiranmu.. kaulah curahan segala rasa cintaku_

_'kehadiranmu.. kaulah semangat perjalanan mimpiku_

_'kehadiranmu.. kaulah curahan segala rasa cintaku_

Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, tetangga sebelah memutar lagu _boomerang - kehadiranmu _pake 'sound sistem' folume maximal. NaruSasu melongo melihat pemandangan di depanya. Dan entah mengapa efek efek bunga sakura berterbangan di sekitar mereka.

"SOL SEPATU, SOL SEPATU"..!?

'KRACCKK...

'PYAARRR...

Adegan romantis itu pecah akibat tukang Jahit sepatu yang seenak jidat lewat di depan mereka sambil treak treak pake TOA?.

Gaara langsung berdiri sambil garuk garuk jidat nya karena malu, Sementara Ino langsung berdiri sambil balik badan dengan wajah blushing gak jelas. Sakura hanya nyengir sambil menyenggol cewek blonde itu.

"K-kami pulang du-dulu, jaa". Pamit nya Gugup sambil menggeloyor pergi di ikuti kedua temannya.

"Hati hati". Balas Gaara sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia menatap dua sohib nya yang masih bengong itu dengan jidat mengkerut. Dia lalu mengambil sandal butut 'swallow' buat menyadarkan dua sohib nya itu.

'PLAK..!

'PLAK..!

"WADAAOOOW". Teriak keduanya sambil mengelus pipi mereka yang meninggalkan bekas sandal buluk itu. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan lalu angkat bahu sambil masuk rumah gak peduli?.

'BLAMM..!

* * *

:

:

Di sebuah halte bus terlihat tiga sekawan lagi duduk duduk santai menunggu tumpangan nya datang. Ya mereka sekarang akan pergi mendatangi pernikahan abang nya Sasuke. Masing masing membawa tas slempeng kecil. Mungkin buat ngerampok?

"Oi teme, kira kira kita bakalan nginep ngak". Tanya Otak udang memecah kesunyian yang kayak kuburan itu?.

"Hn.." jawab nya (sok) cool dan gak peduli.

Otak Udang bener bener pengen menggampar wajah pantat ayam itu pake sandal buluk, karena jawaban nya yang ambigu itu. Sementara Gaara nampak Enjoy sambil membaca majalah kesayangan Naruto?

Bus yang di tunggu tunggu pun datang, mereka langsung masuk dan mengambil duduk paling belakang, mungkin ini hari keberuntungan mereka karena bus tak ramai seperti byasa.

Otak Udang lalu mengeluarkan ponsel butut nya buat main 'pesbuk' sambil menancapkan earphone di telingan nya.

Dan Gaara masih tetap fokus membaca majalah bokep kesayangan Otak Udang itu tanpa tau tempat. Wong di dalam bus kok baca majalah bokep?.

Sasuke pun tak kalah edan, dia dengan seenak udel menyalakan api buat membakar rokok nya. Alhasil kernet bus itu misuh misuh gak jelas.

'WOI DEK, JANGAN NGEROKOK DI DALAM BUS". Teriak si kernet pas di depan trio sekawan itu.

Sasuke langsung menodongkan linggis karatan yang salalu dia bawa itu pas di 'anu' nya sang kernet. "Hn, ada masalah". Tanya Sasuke datar.

Si kernet langsung pasang wajah nahan boker dengan keringat dingin di jidat nya. "Haha, t-tidak ada apa-apa". Jawab nya takut sambil mengeloyor ke depan.

Sasuke acuh tak acuh sambil mengantongi linggis karatan nya. Dia memandang keluar jendela sambil pasang wajah cool, membuat janda janda yang ada di dalam bus berteriak.

"Hn, gue memang tampan". Batin nya Narsis?.

Tiba tiba ada cewek bohay? Berjalan kearah mereka dengan langkah sexy. "Ano,, apa bisa bagi tempat duduk, soalnya semua penuh"

Sasuke,Gaara,Naruto langsung melirik cewek sexy itu bak seorang gigolo?. "Hn, silahkan", jawab Sasuke Nge-flat.

Cewek sexy itu langsung nimbrung di tengah tengah mereka dengan seenak udel, membuat Gaara menelan ludah kecut?.

Sasuke menelan ludah saat tanpa sengaja melihat belahan dada cewek bohay itu?. "Sial sungguh menantang". Batin Sasuke sambil memegang hidung nya.

Otak Udang menelan banyak ludah saat melihat paha mulus cewek sexy itu. "Ba-bagaimana jika aku grepe ya". Batin nya yang terlampau mesum itu.?

Cewek sexy berambut hitam yang diperhatikan itu menoleh kekiri dan kanan sambil menaikkan satu alis nya.."Apa kalian sakit, hidung kalian berdarah?." Tanya nya polos.

"No problem". Jawab Naruto dan Gaara pake bahasa inggris pas pasan sambil mengelap darah dari hidung nya?.

"Kalian lucu lucu sekali". Goda nya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya, membuat Otak Udang dan Gaara lagi lagi menelan ludah paksa?.

"Perkenalkan aku yuki, kalian siapa". Tanya nya lagi sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke". Jawab pantat ayam acuh tak acuh sambil melirik belahan dada yuki itu?. *kau ketularan mesum sas*

"Sabaku No Gaara". Sambil menatap yuki penuh hawa nafsu.

Naruto nyengir geje." Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal yuki-chan". Natuto sok akrab sambil memberi ahiran 'chan' segala.

"Kalian mau kemana" tanya nya sambil menyilangkan kaki nya membuat paha mulus nya makin kelihatan, otak udang langsung ngiler.

"Mencari pacar". Jawab Gaara yang amat gak nyambung itu?

SasuNaruYuki langsung _sweatdrop _mendengar jawaban gak masuk akal cowok stoic itu. Gaara hanya menaikkan satu alis nya yang hilang itu heran, saat melihat tiga orang lagi bengong itu. Dia angkat bahu gak peduli. *kau memang kampungan gaara*

"Eh,," Yuki Garuk garuk kepala binggung mendapat jawaban ngaco itu.." Seprtinya sudah sampai, Ya sudah sampai jumpa, jaa" pamit nya lalu turun dari bus yang sudah sampai tempat tujuan nya itu.

"Apa kau tadi melihat paha mulus nya teme?,," Tanya Otak Udang sambil nyengir geje.

Sasuke hanya melirik Otak Udang sejenak lalu kembali menghadap jendela, "Hn,," jawab nya acuh tak acuh. Membuat otak udang langsung menggampar pantat ayam sialan itu?

'PLAK. !

Sasuke yang di gampar itu gak trima, lalu menjitak kepala kuning otak udang itu.

'BLETAK. !

"AOOWWWW.. BAKA TEME". Teriak nya dalam bus, membuat orang orang cengo?. Gaara gak peduli, dia lagi asik membaca majalah bokep dengan kusyuk?

* * *

:

:

Bus yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di tempat tujuan, mereka bertiga langsung merengangkan otot otot badan nya karena tiga jam duduk dalam bus. Jam menunjukkan pukul 05-PM. Masih terlalu sore untuk acara pernikahan abang nya pantat ayam itu.

mereka lalu berjalan ke kediaman Uchiha yang lumayan agak jauh itu dari halte bus. "Tunggu dulu, kalian tunggu di sini" perintah Gaara sambil berjalan menuju kedai yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Hn, dia mau apa". Tanya pantat ayam kepada sohib nya.

"Hn,," jawab Naruto menirukan Sasuke.

Perempatan muncul di jidat Sasuke. Dia lalu menjitak kepala kuning itu sambil berkata. "Jangan meniru kata andalan Uchiha Dobe".

Naruto hanya mengusap ngusap kepala nya yang benjol itu sambil menyumpah nyumpah pantat ayam sialan itu.

Gaara berjalan kearah mereka sambil menenteng tiga botol 'Guinnes' berukuran agak besar, dia lalu memberikan itu kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. "Menjernihkan pikiran". Kata nya enteng.

"Dobe, buka mulut mu". Pinta Sasuke sambil menatap tajam sahabat kuning nya itu.

Naruto hanya menurut sambil membuka mulut nya, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Sasuke langsung menancapkan penutup botol itu ke mulut Naruto.

'JEGLEK..!

Dengan sekali hentak, tutup botol pun terbuka, Sasuke lalu menenggak nya tanpa memperdulikan sahabat nya yang megap megap itu.

"BAKA TEME". tetiak Naruto sambil memegangi mulut nya yang nyeri itu. Ya iyalah wong mulut kok di samakan dengan alat pembuka botol.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke kediaman Uchiha sambil menenteng botol 'Guinnes' sesekali mereka menenggak nya seenak udel tanpa tau tempat. Wong di jalan kok main tenggak saja.

Ya semoga mereka tak mengacaukan acara pernikahan itachi dengan mabuk?.

-TBC-

MAKASIH ATAS REVIEWS DAN SARAN NYA.

RIVIEWS YAA.

Saat saya menulis capter ini saya di goda pacar saya yang kebetulan mampir ke rumah, jadi ya Humor nya kurang. Haha tapi aku rapopo?.


	6. Chapter 6

Di kediaman megah Uchiha tampak sudah siap untuk pesta acara pernikahan Uchiha Itachi yang akan berlangsung sekitar satu jam lagi itu. Entah kenapa pesta pernikahan ini di langsungkan di halaman luas keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku mengusulkan ide (gila) pernikahan ini di halaman rumah yang seperti taman itu. *fugaku kan pelit-plak*.

Tempat pesta pernikahan itu tampak indah dengan lampu remang remang dan berbagai hiasan dan juga banyak meja meja yang tertata rapi, 'Bir-Bir' juga sudah tertata di atas meja, mungkin Fugaku sengaja ingin membuat semua tamunya mabuk?

Ok, kita lihat dulu percakapan Itachi dan Fugaku yang ada di kamar itu. Keduanya tampak serius dengan pandangan lurus ke mata masing masing.

"Jadi, Sasuke akan kemari". Tanya Fugaku dengan suara berat.

"Hn, ya tou-san, tapi ku harap tou-san membiarkan Sasuke memilih jalan hidupnya". Saran itachi sambil menatap tajam Fugaku.

Fugaku nampak menghela nafas sejenak. "Kita lihat nanti".

"Yah,," Jawab itachi singkat sambil berdiri untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang gak karuan itu karena habis bertatapan dengan wajah 'angker' sang tou-san.

* * *

BY DontPink

Disclaimer © mashasi kishimoto

Rate : T

Gendre : Humor ,Frienship ,Romance

Pair : SasuHina ,GaaIno ,NaruSaku

:

:

Chapter-6

* * *

Di sebuah jalanan terlihat tiga remaja yang lagi menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil menenteng botol 'Guinnes' .mereka tampak loyo dengan mata sayu dan wajah yang memerah.

"H-hey teme, kenapa kita berhenti disini". Tanya Otak udang kepada sohib ayam-nya yang lagi bersender di tiang listrik itu.

"Slow dobe slow". Kata Sasuke gak nyambung dengan mata merem melek. "Follow my.." Tambahnya pake bahasa inggris yang tidak di mengerti otak udang itu.

"Eh, apa itu polow mi ?". Tanya Naruto gak penting sambil mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan. Dia lalu menengok ke Gaara yang masih jongkok dengan tidak elit. "Gaara pollow mi?.".

Gaara gak mudeng dengan omongan Naruto, dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti dua sohibnya itu. "Apa itu mie instan rasa baru". Batin Gaara gak masuk akal.?

Mereka berjalan dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung sambil sesekali menenggak minuman yang tinggal dikit itu. Saat akan melewati gadis cantik yang mau menyabrang jalan, Sasuke langsung berhenti sambil memberikan senyuman ke-PlayBoy-an kepada Gadis manis itu.!

"Hey Girl, What's your name". Sapa Sasuke OOC karena mabuk. Sambil memegang dagu gadis manis itu.

Gadis itu langsung blushing karena di pegang dagunya oleh pria 'tampan'. "Yu-yukatta". Jawabnya gugup dengan wajah bersemu.

"Nama yang indah seperti orangnya". Gombal Sasuke sambil mencium bibir gadis tak berdosa itu seenak udel, membuat NaruGaara menggigit botol 'Guinnes' mereka.?

"S-sial, aku juga ingin". Batin Otak Udang bergelora.

Gaara memandang sohibnya itu tanpa berkedip. Sambil sesekali meneguk minumanya untuk membasahi tenggorokan-nya yang kering?

Sasuke lalu melepaskan ciuman yang seenak jidat itu sambil masih tersenyum ke-playboy-an. "Hn, sampai jumpa lagi gadis manis". Kata Sasuke sambil menggeloyor pergi tanpa dosa.

Gaara dan Otak udang saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu angkat bahu sambil berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sial siul gak jelas itu, Sementara gadis manis itu masih mematung karena mendapat rejeki nomplok?.

:

:

"Waaoooww, rumahmu besar teme". Kata Naruto norak sambil memandang kediaman megah Uchiha itu dari luar pagar.

"Hn, jangan remehkan Uchiha.." Balas Sasuke gak nyambung. *Kau memang sial sas jika mabuk-plak*

Mereka lalu memasuki kediaman Uchiha dengan langkah terseok seok, Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada tiga sohib itu, pasalnya semua undangan disini memakai baju formal. Sementara tiga sohib itu hanya memakai pakaian biasa?

Kita lihat Sasuke yang memakai Kaos berwarna dark-blue dengan tulisan gede di punggung 'FUCK OFF' dengan setelan celana hitam agak ketat, Naruto juga hanya memakai kaos putih bergambar 'rubah' lagi nyengir dan clana mirip Sasuke, dan Gaara juga memakai kaos warna merah dengan tulisan gede di punggung 'COWOK KEREN' dan celana juga sama kayak sohibnya.

Semua tamu melongo melihat penampilan tiga sekawan yang nyetrik abis itu. Apalagi saat tiga sohib itu berjalan sambil terseok seok.

Tiga sohib yang sadar di perhatikan itu langsung nodongin 'linggis' karatan mereka ke orang orang yang lagi memandang itu, alhasil tamu tamu itu langsung sok gak peduli sambil kembali bercakap cakap?

Para tamu sudah banyak yang mulai berdatangan, acara pun juga belum di mulai otomatis tiga sohib itu lalu menuju meja yang menurut mereka 'pass'. Mereka lalu duduk manis di meja sambil masih meneguk 'Guinnes'nya yang habis.?

"WHAT THE HELL?! Sudah habis". Teriak Sasuke OOC sambil melempar botol kosong itu seenak udel, alhasil botol itu langsung mendarat dengan indah di kepala 'botak' undangan yang sial itu.

"WOI SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANI NGELEMPAR BOTOL LAKNAT INI KE KEPALA GUE". Teriak figuran itu sambil memandang sekeliling pake wajah sangar?.

Sasuke langsung berdiri sambil menatap figuran itu tajam. "GUE JARANG MERASA MUAK, TAPI JIKA SAYA MUAK SAYA MENGGILA?". Teriaknya lantang sambil menodongkan linggis karatannya.

Figuran Botak itu langsung berkeringat dingin. Dia langsung ngibrit karena takut dengan linggis karatan itu. Sementara semua orang _sweatdrop _mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tidak ke-Sasuke-an itu.

Sasuke lalu menantongi linggis kesayangannya itu sambil kembali duduk dan mengambil 'Bir' yang ada diatas meja sambil menenggaknya. *jangan banyak banyak sas nanti parah loh*

"Eh, ada apa sih barusan". Kata Otak Udang lelet, dia lalu memandang Gaara yang asik membaca majalah bokep?. Naruto lalu gak peduli dan mengambil 'Bir' diatas meja sambil meneguk 'Bir' laknat itu dengan santai.?

Dan entah apa yang di pikirkan Gaara, wong majalah bokep kebalik kok di baca.? "Duh gambarnya buram" Batin Gaara gak nyadar kalo dia itu mabuk, otomatis pandangan-nya kan mengabur. Dia lalu mengantongi majalah kesayangan Naruto itu, lalu ikut menenggak 'bir' dengan santainya.?

*semoga tiga sohib ini gak teler*

Tampak 8 orang yang sepertinya teman-teman itachi berjalan menuju ke meja dekat dengan tiga sohib yang udah teler itu. Salah satu dari mereka yang wajahnya banyak tindikan menaikkan satu alisnya heran, melihat tiga remaja teler dengan tidak elit itu.

"Apa mereka gembel". Tanya cowok yang bernama Pein itu pada teman temannya.

"Mungkin". Jawab cowok berambut merah, bernama sasori dengan santai sambil meneguk bir tak berdosa itu.

"Ayo kita tanding, minum bir". Kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut putih sambil menggebrak meja?

'BRAK..!

Pein jantungan sejenak mendengar gebrakan meja itu, manik ungu-nya menatap tajam Hidan bak seorang 'gay' "Ok, siapa takut.." Ujarnya sombong.

Dan kelompok absurd itu langsung adu minum Bir dengan membabi buta. Ya semoga mereka tidak ikut ikutan teler kayak tiga sohib itu.

:

:

"Shika, kita duduk dimana". Tanya wanita cantik yang berjalan bersama pacarnya yang tak punya semangat hidup itu?.

"Terserah, asal tidak merepotkan". Katanya sambil menguap,

Wanita cantik bernama temari itu sangat ingin menjitak kepala nanas pacarnya, masak dari tadi menguap melulu. "Kita kesana saja". Tunjuknya kearah dimana ada tiga sekawan dan para geng pein teler itu.

Shikamaru memandang arah tunjuk kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan mengantuk ."hn, banyak orang teler di sini.."

Temari hanya mengangguk membenarkan sambil duduk di sebelah meja tiga sohib yang menundukkan wajahnya ke meja itu, mereka sudah tidak mampu untuk mengangkat kepala, alias K.O

"Ck, dasar pemabuk". Komentar temari sambil geleng geleng kepala?

"Bir ini lumayan". Komentar Shikamaru sambil meneguk bir yang ada diatas meja dengan wajah madesu?.

"PARA TAMU SEKALIAN, TERIMAKASIH KARENA SUDAH DATANG DI ACARA 'GAK' PENTING INI?!." Kata MC acara ngawur membuat orang orang _sweatdrop _berjamaah.?

"EHEM..KITA SAMBUT PASANGAN YANG AKAN MENGIKAT JANJI 'TIDAK' SUCI MEREKA?!." Lagi lagi MC itu membuat orang orang cengo?.

Dan muncullah itachi yang memakai kemeja putih dengan balutan blazzer hitam yang nampak cocok denganya. dan yugao memakai gaun putih yang memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya. Mereka berjalan dengan wajah sumringah, pasalnya mereka nanti malam kan bakalan-ehem-ehem-an.?

'PLOK .. PLOK .. PLOK. !

Tepuk tangan para tamu dengan gak niat?.

"BAIKLAH ACARA AKAN SEGERA DI MULAI..ENTAH APA ACARANYA SAYA JUGA GAK TAU.." Lagi-lagi MC gak waras itu ngomong ngelantur, membuat Fugaku ingin mencekik MC gadungan itu?.

"BAIKLAH ACARA YANG PERTAMA ADALAH..CERAMAH DARI MR HIDAN?!. MR HIDAN MOHON SEGERA KEATAS"

Hidan yang lagi teler itu langsung di bangunin teman temanya. "HOY JASHIN KAMPRET. CEPAT BANGUN BAKA".

Hidan gak gerak, dia malah asik ngiler?.

"Hey Dan, cepat bangun bung?." Pein dengan lembut mengoyang ngoyangkan tubuh penyembah jashin itu.

'ZZZZ, NGROOKKK,, ZZZ NGROOKK'.

Hidan Malah asik ngorok kayak kebo?.

"MR HIDAN MOHON SEGERA DI MULAI ACARANYA". Teriak MC gak sabaran.

"BANGKE HIDAN". Teriak pein marah sambil mengarahkan telapak tanganya kearah penyembah jashin itu.

"SHINRA TENSEI".

'BLUAARRHH..?

'GUBRAKK..!

Hidan tepar sambil masuk selokan?. Semua orang _sweatdrop _. Sementara Pein langsung kembali duduk sambil menenggak 'Bir'nya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Hidan yang sudah sadar itu langsung menuju atas panggung dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, sambil misuh misuh gak jelas?.

"A-ada apa sih". Kata Otak Udang sambil menegakkan kepalanya karena mendengar suara gaduh tadi. Dia lalu memandang duo sohibnya yang teler itu dengan pandangan datar. Dia lalu mengambil majalah bokep? Buat menyadarkan dua sohibnya.

'PLAK. !

'PLAK. !

Sasuke dan Gaara langsung sadar sambil tengok kiri kanan. "Barusan aku bermimpi di gampar orang". Kata Sasuke sambil meneguk 'Bir' Lagi. *Sudah sas jangan banyak banyak*

:

:

Hidan sudah berdiri di atas panggung sambil pasang senyum 'sesat'nya. Dia lalu menegok kearah itachi dan yugao dengan mata merem melek?. "Semoga nanti malam, tutup lobang dan gali lobangnya lancar chi.."

Itachi cengo? Dia gak mudeng dengan omongan penyembah jashin itu. "Kau ngomong apa sih baka"

Hidan nampak gak peduli. Dia lalu menatap lurus kedepan sambil pasang wajah bijak, tapi yang kelihatan malah wajah orang teler.

"Ehem.." hidan berdehem membersihkan tenggorokanya "SELAMAT SIANG PARA HADIRI-

"WOY...INI MALAM BAKA.." teriak para tamu serempak.

Hidan nampak garuk garuk kepala bingung. "MAU MALAM ATAU SIANG, ITU GAK PENTING?..WONG SAYA DISINI SAJA TAK TAU MAU NGAPAIN KOK"

Semua undangan _sweatdrop _'ini sebenernya acara apa sih' batin para tamu bingung.!

"BAIKLAH, DALAM SETIAP PERNIKAHAN PASTI ADA KALANYA DIMANA SANG ISTRI HARUS 'MELAYANI' SUMAI. BETUL TIDAK" Kata Hidan dengan wajah madesu.

"KAMI TAU BAKA". teriak para undangan mulai panas?

"NAH UNTUK ITU..APAKAH KAU SUDAH MENGERTI TRIK-TRIK DASAR DALAM HUBUNGAN 'RANJANG' CHI". Hidan mulai ngomong ngalor ngidul gak jelas. sambil memandang itachi.

Sementara Otak Udang mulai tertarik dengan 'cramah' yang berbau 'ranjang' itu. Gaara juga nampak manggut manggut mulai terbawa suasana.

Shikamaru teler dengan mata setengah terbuka. Dan Temari gak sadar kalo di sampingnya ada Ototounya. "Ceramah apa-apaan itu" batin temari dengan wajah memerah.

Sementar pein dan para gengnya ngacungin jempol kearah hidan?

Itachi yang di pandang wajah absurd Hidan itu garuk garuk kepala sambil menggeleng, dan Yugao memerah wajahnya kerena mendengar kata ranjang?

Hidan kembali menatap para undangan itu sambil menguap kecil. "MENURUT AJARAN JHASIN-

"JANGAN BAWA BAWA DEWA SESATMU BAKA". Teriak Pein sambil mengangkat botol 'Bir'.

"BAIKLAH, SAMPAI DIMANA KITA TADI..OH YA, JIKA SANG CALON SUAMI BELUM MENGERTI TRIK-TRIK DASAR 'RANJANG' SAYA ANJURKAN UNTUK MEMBACA ATAU MENONTON B-O-K-E-P". Kata Hidan tanpa dosa?.

"TAPI JANGAN YANG HARD". Tambahnya dengan nada bijak.!

"WOI KAMPRET, CRAMAH APAAN INI". Teriak Fugaku marah sambil membanting meja?. Membuat orang orang cengo.

Itachi nampak manggut manggut mengerti ."sepertinya aku harus pinjem koleksi video bokep pein". Batin itachi mulai terbawa suasana. Sementara Yugao makin malu.

Otak Udang nampak cengar cengir gak jelas. "Fufufu,, untung aja gue sudah sering nonton bokep? Jadi jika kelak menikah sudah handal, hehe.." ,batin Naruto tingkat tinggi.

Sasuke nampak gak peduli, dia masih asik meneguk 'bir'nya yang ketiga? *sumpe sas jangan banyak banyak*

:

Semua undangan nampak mulai tertarik dengan cramah gak mutu Hidan itu. Banyak yang berfikir untuk menonton bokep di usia dini?. Sebelum berperang harus tau medan perang kan?.

"BAIKLAH,, KITA LANJUTKAN". Hidan langsung pasang wajah sangar sambil memandang Yugao bak pemerkosa?. "APAKAH NONA YUGAO MERASA TAKUT JIKA MENGHADAPI MALAM PERTAMA".

Yugao malu malu sambil mengangguk.?

"MEMANG TAK HERAN JIKA CALON ISTRI TAKUT MENGHADAPI MALAM PERTAMA.. APAKAH KALIAN TAU SEBABNYA". Tanya Hidan sambil mengusap ngusap dagunya.

"KAMI GAK TAU BAKA".

"BERARTI KALIAN SEMUA BODOH". Katanya enteng tanpa beban. "JIKA ISTRI TAKUT MALAM PERTAMA, ITU KARENA 'BURUNG-HUD-HUD' SANG SUAMI"

Semua undangan lagi lagi cengo dengan mulut menganga. 'Apa itu Hud-hud' .batin semuanya gak ngerti.

"Oi teme, burung hud-hud itu jenis apa ya". Tanya Naruto sambil (sok) berfikir.

"Hn, Slow dobe slow". Sasuke lagi lagi gak nyambung sambil merem melek.!

Setetes keringat _sweatdrop _meluncur dari jidat otak udang. "Apa hubungnya coba"

"TAPI ANDA TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR NONA YUGAO.." Sambil menatap Yugao penuh kesesatan?. "KARENA MESKIPUN 'BURUNG' ITACHI BESAR?!..TAK PERLU TAKUT".

"WOI BAKA, ENAK AJA LO BILANG BURUNG GUE BESAR". Teriak Itachi marah sambil menunjuk nunjuk Hidan.

"SLOW CHI SLOW.." Hidan kembali menatap lurus kepada para undangan yang cengo itu. "SEKARANG COBA KALIAN MASUKKAN JARI KELINGKING SAMPAI JARI JEMPOL KEDALAM LUBANG HIDUNG.."

"APA HUBUNGNYA BAKA". Teriak Fugaku sambil melempar botol bir kearah Hidan?.

"LUBANG HIDUNG ITU BISA DIMASUKI JARI KELINGKING SAMPAI JEMPOL. ITU ARTINYA SEBESAR BESARNYA 'BURUNG-UNTA' ITACHI. PASTI MASUK JUGA.."

Naruto nampak mempraktekkan ucapan gak mutu hidan itu. "Wah beneran bisa masuk?. Berarti #sensor# wanita sama dengan lubang hidung ya". Kata Naruto sambil memasukkan jempolnya ke hidung Sasuke?.

Gaara juga nampak mengerti. Dia mengartikan jika #sensor# itu bisa molor kayak kolor?. Meskipun di pakai orang gemuk, kolor tetap bisa dipakai alias molor? *artian apa itu*

"Apa-apan itu, ke-kenapa ada burung-unta juga". Batin temari _sweatdrop.._

Sementara Fugaku hampir pingsan karena ucapan gak mutu hidan itu. Bahkan Yugao juga hampir tepar jika tidak di tahan oleh Itachi. Benar benar cerama gak mutu?

"NAH SEKIAN CERAMA DARI DARI SAYA.. SAYA HARAP ANDA SELALU MENGINGAT UCAPAN SAYA. KARENA SAYA SUDAH TIDAK INGAT APA YANG BARU SAYA UCAPKAN.."

'Kok bisa, habis cerama lalu lupa'. Batin para undangan sambil mengkerutkan kening.

Hidan lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan langkah masih terhuyung huyung. "Jika kriput sialan itu tak membayar ku, akan ku jadikan tumbal dewa jashin". Batinya Nista?

:

:

:

Otak udang nampak memperhatikan wanita cantik yang ada di sebelahnya itu dengan pandangan mesum?. Dia menatap fokus ke cewek cantik yang tak lain adalah temari, dia lalu berbibisik ke Sasuke. "Oi teme, lihat cewek itu. Sangat bohay?"

Sasuke menengok arah tunjuk Naruto dengan pandangan buram. "Hn, gak jelas". Katanya Nge-flat.

Temari yang sadar di perhatikan itu langsung menengok ke samping, dia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang memandangnya. dan Juga Gaara yang lagi membaca majalah bokep? Kebalik. Temari tak mendapati wajah Gaara karena ketutup majalah bokep?.

Dia lalu tersenyum kearah Naruto dan Sasuke, membuat Otak Udang langsung nyengir gaje. Dan Sasuke langsung kembali meneguk 'Bir' yang keempat botolnya. *ampun sas, jangan banyak banyak*

"Eh Shika.." Temari menyenggol pacarnya.

Shikamaru menengok kearah temari dengan malas. "Ada apa, mensokusai"

"Aku dari tadi di perhatikan cowok mesum itu". Katanya sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih menatapnya penuh hawa Nafsu?

"Biyarkan saja". Kata Shikamaru santai sambil memperhatikan tiga sohib Yang masih teler itu, dia lalu kembali meneguk birnya Lagi?

"Eh Gaara, lihat tu cewek..bohay bung?.." Naruto menyenggol Gaara pake sikunya. Gaara yang kehilangan keseimbangan itu langsung nyungsep dengan tidak elit.

'GUBRAK..!

"Duh, apaan sih barusan.." batinya gak nyadar kalo habis di sikut (baca-dorong) Otak Udang, dia mengusap kepala merahnya yang benjol itu sambil kembali berdiri.

Temari yang melihat cowok stoic nyungsep itu lalu mengkerutkan kening. Dia mengusap ngusap dagunya berfikir. "Sepertinya aku kenal". Batinnya.

"Ada apa sayank". Tanya Shika setengah teler?.

Temari menunjuk cowok stoic itu. "Sepertinya aku sangat mengenalinya Shika". Katanya.

Shikamaru hanya menguap, meminum bir membuatnya makin mengantuk. "Hoaammm..mendokusai, aku ngantuk temari.." katanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih seenak udel.

"Gaara apa kau OK.." tanya Naruto sok kawatir. Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil kembali membaca majalah bokepnya?.

Temari yang mendengar nama Gaara itu langsung tercekat "eh..Gaara, jangan-jangan". Batinnya sambil berdiri dan menuju tiga sohib yang masih teler itu.

Naruto, Sasuke ,Gaara memperhatikan wanita yang berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan pandangan buram. Temari terus mengamati Gaara yang asik membaca majalah bokep kebalik itu dengan seksama. Dia lalu memegang kedua pipi Gaara seenak jidat, Gaara yang di pegang itu hanya pasrah dengan tubuh Loyo?

"Gaara, apa ini kau". Tanya Temari sambil menekan-nekan pipi Gaara.

Gaara nampak bingung, dia menatap Temari dengan jidat mengerut. "Apa kau mau menjadikan ku pacarmu? tapi maaf aku sudah meninggalkan hati ku untuk orang lain". Kata Gaara bijak dan gak nyambung.

Temari _sweatdrop _karena omongan gak masuk akal Gaara "..ini aku Nee-sanmu Gaara, apa kau lupa"

"Kan sudah ku bilang..bahwa aku sudah menaruh hati ku pada orang lain.." Gaara masih ngotot dan gak nyambung. "Aku tau aku tampan?. Tapi maaf aku tak bisa menerimamu". Sambungnya dengan tidak masuk akal dan Narsis dikit?

Temari cengo. Dia lalu menatap jidat Gaara yang bertato 'Ai' itu. "Kenapa kau tak pulang Gaara. Nee-san kira kau benar benar mati?!.."

"Sebegituh sukanya kah kau padaku hingga rela ku duakan". Gaara tambah ngawur dan makin gak nyambung.

Temari tampak (sok) sedih sambil kembali berjalan kearah Shikamaru. 'Gaara sudah tak mengenaliku lagi..Hikz.." Batin temari menangis darah?. Wong Gaara mabuk kok, otomatis ya gak mudeng.

"Shika, Gaara tak mengenaliku lagi". Katanya pada si Nanas sambil memeluk Shikamaru erat. Shika yang di peluk itu hanya cengar cengir gak jelas. "Dapat rejeki nomplok nih". Batinnya OOC

"Sudahlah Temari, mungkin Gaara memang sudah lupa. Lagian dia sudah cukup lama meninggalkan kau dan keluarganya.." Sikamaru malah memperburuk suasana hati temari.

"Yang penting kau sudah tau bahwa adikmu baik-baik saja". Tambahnya sambil main grepe-grepe sang kekasih seenak udel?

:

"Hey Gaara, itu tadi siapa". Tanya Otak Udang. Gaara hanya menggeleng gak ngerti, pasalnya pandanganya buram.

"Woy Dobe, ambilkan aku bir lagi". Printah Sasuke seenak udel. Dia sudah menghabiskan banyak bir. Ya beginilah Sasuke jika terlanjur mabuk bakalan gak mau berhenti sampai benar benar K.O

Otak Udang yang di printah sohibnya itu langsung berdiri dan mengambil bir dari meja sebelah seenak jidat, otomatis yang di meja sebelah langsung mencak mencak gak jelas.

"Nih teme.." Sambil menaruh sebotol bir diatas meja. Sasuke langsung menyambarnya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu kembali menengaknya. *sudah sas sudah-geleng-geleng*

"KITA SAMBUT PEIN YAHIKO?!..UNTUK MENUTUP ACARA 'GAK' PENTING INI.." Lagi lagi MC gendeng itu ngomong ngelantur.

Pein yang namanya di sebut itu kebingungan sendiri. "Eh..kenapa aku"

"Sudahlah pein, cepat selesaikan, gue ngantuk". Kata Hidan dengan mata merem melek. Di ikuti anggukan yang lain. Pein menghela nafas berat lalu berjalan menuju MC gadungan itu dengan gak niat. *entah mengapa yang mengisi acara ini orang orang absurd-plak*

Pein mendudukkan diri di kursi sambil membawa gitar, entah apa yang mau dia lakukan. Dia menatap para undangan dengan pandangan malas. Pein menarik nafas sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa grogi?

"SELAMAT PAGI PAR-

"WOI..INI MALAM BAKA". Teriak Fugaku pake TOA.

"Saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu, kusus untuk mantan kekasih gelap? saya.." Pein nampak santai dengan mulai memainkan gitarnya?.

'_Hey shepia_

'_Malam ini ku takkan datang_

'_Mencoba tuk berpaling sayang_

'_Dari cintamu_

Pein nampak mengahayati lagu yang dia mainkan sepenuh hati?. Orang-orang mulai terbawa suasana alunan lagu kampret pein.

'_Hey shepia_

'_Malam ini ku takkan pulang_

'_Tak usah kau mencari aku_

'_Demi cintamu_

Otak Udang dan Gaara nampak sangat menghayati lagu absurd pein. "Lagu yang menyedihkan.." kata Otak udang sambil mengelap ingus?.

'_Hadapilah ini_

'_Kisah kita takkan abadi_

Pein nampak mengela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagunya?.

'_Selamat tidur kekasih gelapku_

'_KASMUNAH_?.." Teriak para undangan bersemangat. Pein sempat _sweatdrop _sejenak. Sebelum melanjutkan lagi lagu bagusnya?

'_Semoga cepat kau lupakan aku_

'_Kekasih sejati mu takkan pernah sanggup untuk melupakan mu_

Temari nampak berkaca-kaca mendengar alunan lagu absurd pein. Dia lalu bersender di bahu Shikamaru. "Sungguh menyentuh shika". Bisiknya ke pacar nanasnya yang lagi molor itu?

'_Selamat tidur kasih tak terungkap_

'_KUSHINAA_..!" Triak para undangan lagi, sambil bawa bawa kaa-sanya Naruto yang di alam kubur.

"WOOY..SIAPA YANG BERANI BARANI MENYEBUT EMAK GUE.." Teriak Otak udang tak trima sambil mengangkat Linggis karantanya. Semua orang langsung sok gak peduli?

'_Semoga kau lupakan aku cepat_

'_Kekasih sejatimu takkan pernah sanggup untuk meninggalkan mu_

Pein nampak gak peduli dengan triakan para orang orang gak waras itu. Dia menatap langit malam seolah kekasih gelap?nya ada di sana.

"SEMOGA DAPAT MENGHIBUR.." Kata pein bijak sambil menyelonong pergi kearah teman temanya.

Itachi nampak tersenyum karena lagu pein menurutnya keren. "Aku gak nyangka, si bokep itu bakalan bisa bernyanyi sperti ini". Batin itachi sambil mengelus dagu sok berfikir.

:

:

Tempat acara pesta pernikahan sudah sepi. Hanya ada tiga sekawan yang lagi teler diatas meja. Mereka gak sadar kalau acara sudah selesai dari tadi. *ck..dasar otak udang*

Fugaku yang melihat Sasuke bersama duo sohibnya lagi teler itu memanggil pelayan. "Woy, bawa mereka bertiga masuk kamar".

Pelayan yang di tatap Fugaku bak seorang gangster itu langsung merinding. "Ba-baik tuan.."

"Fugaku, ada apa." Tanya mami mikoto yang tak tau kalo anaknya di sini.

Fugaku menatap istrinya dengan tatapan nahan boker?. "Hn..ada Sasuke dan dua temanya lagi ketiduran di sana". Tunjuknya kearah tiga sohib yang lagi di bopong para pelayan itu.

Mikoto langsung memeluk Fugaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Akhirnya Sasuke-chan pulang juga.." katanya senang. Fugaku hanya manggut manggut keenakan karena dapat peluk?

-TBC-

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

MAKASIH ATAS REVIEW NYA.. JARI SAYA SAKIT LOH?.


	7. Chapter 7

BY DontPink

Disclaimer © mashasi kishimoto

Rate : T

Gendre : Humor, Friendship, Romance

Pair : SasuHina, GaaIno, NaruSaku

:

:

Chapter 7

* * *

Di sebuah kamar yang tampak luas, meringkuk tiga remaja yang lagi tidur dengan tidak karuan. Cowok pantat ayam tampak memeluk si cowok stoic. Dan yang berambut pirang posisi tidurnya kebalik, entah apa yang dia impikan sampai memeluk kaki cowok stoic alias Gaara dengan tidak elit.

sinar matahari yang seenak jidat itu masuk melalui jendela kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Pantat ayam mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dia menatap sekeliling dengan alis mengkerut. "Dimana ini.." batinnya.

"Hoaaahhhhmmmbbb..." Gaara menguap pas di depan wajah Sasuke, alhasil si pantat ayam langsung teler sejenak karena 'racun' mulut Gaara.

"Bau bangkai.." batin Sasuke sambil bersin bersin. Dia lalu menggoyang nggoyangkan Otak Udang yang lagi asik-asik garuk-garuk pantat dengan santai?

Sasuke gedek-gedek?. Dia lalu berdiri sambil menendang dua sohibnya yang masih ngorok itu sambil berteriak. "WOY BANGUN BAKA.."

"Duh duh..apaan sih". Kata Naruto sambil masih mengaruk pantatnya. "Ada apa teme.." tambahnya.

Sasuke menatap sohib kuningnya itu acuh tak acuh. "Ayo kita pulang.." katanya datar kayak tembok?

"Pulang kemana sas, bukanya kita sudah dirumah.." kata Gaara sambil mengucek ngucek mata.

"RUMAH MBAH-MU.." Teriak Sasuke OOC sambil menggampar Gaara tanpa dosa.

'PLAK..!

"AOOWW..TAPI MBAH-KU SUDAH MAMPUS SAS.." Kata Gaara gak masuk akal sambil mengelus pipinya.

'CKLEK..!

Tampak pintu kamar dibuka, dan muncullah wanita 40 tahun tapi masih tetap bohay? Dan tentu saja masih segar. "Kalian sudah bangun..cepat mandi dan sarapan". Kata Mami Mikoto ramah.

Naruto memperhatikan mami mikoto dari atas sampai bawa bak seorang pelanggan PSK?. Dia lalu berbisik kearah Sasuke. "Eh teme, wanita itu bohay juga.." Bisiknya kurang ajar.

'Grep..' Sasuke mencengram kaos Otak Udang sambil menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau bilang.." kata Sasuke sengit.

Otak Naruto yang memang dasarnya minim itu langsung menjawab. "Haha,, wanita bohay sas".

'PLAK..!

Gamparan telak ditrima Otak Udang dengan lapang dada. Sasuke lalu melepaskan cengkaramanya Sambil misuh misuh gak terima karena kaa-sanya di bilang bohay?.

:

:

:

Di ruangan makan keluarga Uchiha tampak sudah diisi oleh Mami Mikoto, Fugaku 'angker' Uchiha, Itachi dan Yugao yang senyam senyum gak jelas karena habis gali lobang tutup lobang. (Loh)

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali.." tanya Fugaku (sok) berwibawa.

Mami Mikoto hanya tersenyum. "Mereka lagi mandi, mungkin sebentar lagi turun.." katanya sambil memandang itachi dan Yugao dengan senyum ke-ibuan?

Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara berjalan menuju meja makan dengan wajah sumringah, lebih tepatnya hanya Naru dan Gaara doang. Mereka bertiga lalu duduk di meja makan.

Naruto langsung berbinar binar melihat banyak makanan mewah diatas meja, setetes air liur nampak jatuh dari mulutnya. "Ayo hajar Gaara, tunggu apalagi.." ajaknya kepada sohib kampungannya itu.

Keduanya langsung menyerbu makanan itu tanpa tau malu. Semua yang ada di ruang makan itu sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua ekor remaja yang memakan makanan dengan seenak udele?.

"Loh, kenapa kalian diam, monggo dimakan, tak usah malu malu, anggap saja rumah sendiri.." Kata Naruto ngelantur membuat semua yang ada cengo dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Ehem,," Fugaku nampak berdehem sambil memakan makananya, di ikuti yang lainya.

Gaara mengambil ayam utuh di tengah meja sambil memindahkan ke piringnya. "Ayam segini pasti habis.." gumam Gaara sambil mengangkat ayam utuh itu sambil mengrogotinya dengan membabi buta,

Fugaku tersedak garpu? Saat melihat Gaara mengerogoti ayam utuh itu. Dia lalu kembali memakan makananya dengan damai.

Dan saat Fugaku ingin mengambil 'Lobster' berukuran besar yang ada di tengah meja malah di dahului Naruto.

"Wah..Lobster ini pasti enak.." kata Naruto sambil mengerogoti lobster jumbo itu dengan brutal.

"BANGKE.." Teriak Fugaku gak trima sambil membanting garpu. Semua yang ada di meja makan itu memandang hina kearah Fugaku.

"Tak usah di pedulikan pak tua ini, kalian lanjutkan saja makanya.." Kata Mami Mikoto sambil tersenyum hangat kepada NaruGaara. Dan mereka mengangguk sambil kembali mengerogoti ayam end Lobsternya.

:

:

Selesai acara makan bersama. Fugaku nampak memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan berwibawa yang dia punya. "Sasuke, tou-san ingin kau bertunangan dengan anak sahabat tou-san.."

Sasuke sudah menduga. Dia menatap wajah 'angker' tou-sannya tajam. "Sampai Mbah-Madara hidup kembalipun aku gak sudi.." kata Sasuke sambil membawa-bawa mbah madara yang ada di kuburan.

Mami Mikoto, Itachi, Yugao sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang gak masuk akal itu. Sementar Otak Udang dan Gaara manggut manggut sambil menyalakan rokoknya untuk memperpanas suasana?.

"KAU HARUS MAU SAS, JIKA TIDAK-

"AKU PERGI. AYO GAARA, NARUTO.." Ajaknya kepada kedua sahabatnya sambil berdiri.

Mami Mikoto langsung berdiri dan menahan lengan Sasuke. "Apa kau mau meninggalkan kaa-san lagi Sasu-chan.." mami Mikoto berkaca-kaca mau mewek?

Sasuke menatap kaa-sanya sendu. "Ada kalanya seorang pria harus mengambil keputusan yang sulit kaa-san.." Sambil memeluk mami Mikoto penuh kasih sayang.

Fugaku diam memperhatikan Sasuke dan Mikoto berpelukan ala Spongebob patrik itu?

Sementara itachi mengkerutkan kening sambil berfikir. "Itu kan kata-kata ku di anime naruto, kenapa di jiplak Sasuke". Pikir Itachi sambil bawa-bawa animenya.

"Sudahlah kaa-san, Sasuke tau apa yang dia pilih, dan tau yang baik untuknya dan bukan.." Saran itachi meyakinkan kaa-sanya. Dia adalah abang yang mendukung keputusan Otoutonya.? *kau memang abang yang bijak chi*

Mami Mikoto mencuim pipi Sasuke penuh kasih sayang. "Jaga diri baik baik ya Sasu-chan.." kata Mami mikoto

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan keluar bersama kedua sohibnya, Mami Mikoto lalu menatap tajam Fugaku. "NANTI MALAM KAU TAK DAPAT JATAH? TUA BANGKA.." Tunjuk mami Mikoto pas di hidung Fugaku.

"TIDAAKKKK.." Teriak Fugaku membahana karena gak dapat jatah?

Itachi dan Yugao saling berpandangan bingung. Kemudian itachi tersenyum sambil memandang istrinya. "Ayo kita tutup lobang (?) gali lobang sayang.." rayu Itachi sambil tersenyum mesum. Yugao langsung blushing dan mengangguk malu-malu?

:

:

:

"Sampai matipun aku gak sudi di jodohkan". Sasuke masih misuh-misuh sendiri di dalam bus, Naruto dan Gaara geleng geleng kepala melihat sahabat ayamnya lagi galau itu.

'Tep..' Gaara menepuk bahu pantat ayam, Sasuke lalu menegok kearah Gaara dengan pandangan lesu.

"Ojo nesu Sas.." kata Gaara pake bahasa jawa yang dia pelajari dari buku paduan bahasa jawa yang baik dan benar?

Sasuke menghela nafas berat mendengar omongan sohibnya yang makin hari makin sinting. Sasuke lalu mengambil ponsel 'Samsol galaxy Note 3' hasil ngerampoknya buat meng-sms seseorang lah pokoknya.

Gaara juga mengeluarkan ponsel 'Smatpren' hasil nyolonya juga buat lihat video bokep online, kan mumpung dalam bus ada Free Wifi. "Naru, alamatnya apa, aku lupa.." tanya Gaara pada Otak Udang.

" wewe gombel dot com, Gaara" Kata Naruto sambil mainin pesbuk. Gaara manggut manggut sambil mengklik cannel kesukaanya 'brazzer'. *kenapa author jadi menerangkan masalah bokep ya*

:

:

Tiga remaja itu turun dari dalam bus dengan badan pegal pegal. Jam menunjukkan pukul 02-PM. Mereka lalu menuju ke apartemen kesayangan mereka buat tiduran. Pasalnya mereka tidak ada kegiatan apapun lagi.

Saat sampai di dalam rumah mereka bertiga diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Duh, aku mau buang hajat dulu.." kata Otak Udang ngibul sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

Gaara juga nampak garuk garuk pipinya sambil lirik kiri kanan. "Ahh, sepertinya ada yang tertinggal di belakang rumah.." Gaara juga ngibul,

"Y-yah, aku juga sepertinya menjatuhkan sesutu di depan rumah" Sasuke ikutan ngibul sambil ngibrit keluar rumah.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Sasuke langsung menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah pohon rambutan *kok ada* sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya buat menghubungi seseorang.

_"Ya Moshi moshi" _kata suara lembut di seberang telfon sana.

"Hn, apa nanti malam aku bisa kerumahmu". Tanya Sasuke to the poin sambil memainkan daun pohon rambutan?

_"b-boleh Sasuke-kun"_

"ya sudah, nanti malam aku kesana jam 7.." perkataan Sasuke nampak datar tapi jangan heran jika hatinya mulai dag-dig-dug gak karuan kayak genderang mau perang?

_"y-yah Sasuke-kun, a-aku tunggu"_

"Hn..sampai nanti Hinata". Sasuke memutuskan sambunganya sambil menyebut nama sang gebetan.

"OHHH YEEAHHH..." Teriak Sasuke OOC sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang membentuk tanda metal itu. *kok mirip killer bee*

:

Gaara jongkok di belakang rumah sambil mencabuti rumput rumput liyar itu. Dia menunggu panggilan telefonya di angkat.

_"ya, ada apa gaara"._

Gaara langsung tegak sambil pasang wajah sumringah. "Apa nanti malam kau sibuk"

_"tidak..memang ada apa Gaara". _tanya yang disebrang penasaran

"Aku ingin main kerumahmu". Jawab Gaara harap-harap cemas jika sang gebetan tak mengijinkan?

_"umm, boleh boleh, sekalian aku kenalkan dengan tou-san"_

"Nanti aku kesana jam 7 Ino, sampai jumpa". Gaara lalu mematikan ponselnya sambil mengantonginya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan linggis karatan buat membabat rumput rumput nakal itu,

"MAPUS KAU RUMPUT RUMPUT SIALAN.." triak Gaara misuh misuh gak jelas campur seneng. *ck kampungan-plak*

:

Di sebuah WC terlihat Naruto lagi jongkok sambil siul siul gak jelas. Dia memencet beberapa nomor buat menghubungi sang gebetan.

_"Ada apa baka.."_

"Sakura-chan, nanti malam aku ingin main kerumahmu". Naruto cengar cengir sambil memainkan 'bebek karat' yang ada di kamar mandi itu?

_"tidak boleh.."_

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu calon mertua, hehe". Kata Naruto tanpa beban dan tak tau malu.

_"pokoknya gak boleh baka."_

"aku akan kesana jam 7 Sakura-chan, jadi tunggu aku.." Naruto memutuskan panggilanya seenak udel, wong di bilang gak boleh kok masih ngotot.*ck otak udang*

"HOREE,,, AKHIRNYA BAKALAN KETEMU SAMA CALON MERTUA?" Naruto treak treak di kamar mandi sambil jingkrak jingkrak, dan tanpa sengaja dia kepeleset 'bebek karet' laknat itu, Otomati langsung nyungsep kedalam closed WC. *mampus lo naru*.

"Aduh..bau banget closednya.." batinya bodoh, dimana mana ya baulah kalo tempat buang hajat. Apalagi gak pernah di bersihin.

Naruto lalu keluar kamar mandi dengan cengiran rubah andalanya, dia mendudukkan diri disamping pantat ayam yang lagi nonton 'power rangers' itu dengan kusyuk.

Sasuke melirik Otak udang acuh tak acuh sambil menyesap teh hijau yang baru dibuatnya *sejak kapan*

:

:

:

Malam hari yang indah terlihat tiga ekor remaja yang lagi berpandangan di depan pintu rumah, mereka bertiga tampak diam tak bersuara, jidat mereka berkerut tanda bingung. Si pantat ayam menatap dua sahabatnya dengan mata memicing.

"Kalian mau kemana eh.." tanya Sasuke datar sambil menyilangkan tanganya.

Naruto dan Gaara diam. Mereka lagi memikirkan sesuatu. "Ehm, Aku mau membeli majalah bokep? Sas.." jawab Naruto mantap, tapi terlihat keringat dingin segede biji nangka meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Mencari pacar.." Gaara sangat santai dan tentu puas dengan jawaban ngibulnya. "dan kau" tambah Gaara sambil menunjuk 'anu' Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung pasang wajah sangar. "Hn, aku akan menghajar orang malam ini" jawabnya Ngaco, membuat NaruGaara agak menjauh dari pantat ayam itu.

Otak Udang garuk garuk pantatnya yang memang gatal itu sambil tengok kiri kanan. "Emm, aku pergi dulu.." kayanya sambil ngibrit dari hadapan dua sohibnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus cepat" kata Gaara santai sambil berlari kencang mencegat tukang ojek. *kok ada*

Sasuke lalu angkat bahu sambil berjalan mencegat 'angkot' untuk dia tumpangi tentu saja, Sasuke lalu masuk sambil pasang wajah cool, membuat nenek-nenek bangkotan berteriak di dalam angkot?

:

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, saat dia sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumah bertuliskan 'Hyuuga'. Sasuke tampak komat kamit baca mantra. "Tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah reinkarnasi Indra Sasuke". Batin Sasuke menggebu-ngebu dan gak masuk akal?

'Tiinn..tiinn..' bunyi klakson sepeda motor membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepala. Dan terlihat ada tiga cewek yang berpakaian minim yang sedang menatap Sasuke menggoda diatas Motor, ya mereka bandrek'an alias boncengan bertiga.

"Hey tampan..mau ikut sama kita gak". Goda salah satu dari tiga cewek itu sambil menjilat bibirnya.

'Seandainya ada Otak Udang dan Gaara disini'. Batin Sasuke sambil menatap tiga cewek itu datar. "Hn, dasar cabe-cabean.." kata Sasuke ketus sambil manjat pagar kediaman Hyuuga seenak udele?

"What, apa itu cabe-cabean.." batin tiga cewek penggoda itu kebingungan sendiri.

Sasuke memencet bell rumah Hyuuga sambil masih komat kamit gak jelas. Dan tak berapa lama pintu terbuka, dan terlihat Gadis SMP yang sedang menatap Sasuke heran. "Ada apa pak? dan cari siapa.

'wadepak, apa muka tampanku ini seperti bapak bapak' batin Sasuke narsis. "Hn, apa Hinata ada.." Sasuke menatap gadis SMP itu bak seorang pedofil.

"Ayo masuk." Kata gadis itu alias Hanabi sambil menggeret celana Sasuke paksa. Sasuke sweatdrop karena clananya di seret bocah sialan itu.

Hanabi melepaskan pegangannya pada clana Sasuke sambil mempersilahkannya duduk. "Aku panggilkan Hinata-Nee dulu.." Katanya Sambil berjalan menuju lantai atas untuk memanggil sang kakak.

Hinata turun dari atas sambil mengampiri Sasuke dengan malu-malu, dia lalu mendudukkan diri disamping pantat ayam sialan itu dengan wajah blushing gak jelas. "Sasuke-kun m-mau minum a-apa.." Gagap seperti biyasa tentunya.

"Hn, apa saja asal tidak air comberan.." Kata Sasuke datar dan ngawur.

Hinata sweatdrop karena mendengar 'comberan'. "Um..aku bu-buatkan minum dulu" kata Hinata sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat pria paruh baya yang duduk seenak udel di depanya, Pria itu Hiashi Hyuuga menatap Sasuke tajam. "Apa kau temannya Hinata.."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan santai, dia lalu menatap Hiashi dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Apakah anda tukang kebun". Tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

'BRAK..!

Hiashi mengebrak meja seenak jidat membuat Sasuke jantungan, perempatan terlihat di jidat keriputan Hiashi. "APA KAU PIKIR WAJAH TAMPANKU INI MENANDAKAN WAJAH TUKANG KEBUN.." Semprot Hiashi sambil muncrat muncrat dan Narsis.

'A-apanya yang tampan coba, wong sudah bangkotan gini..' Sasuke membatin sweatdrop. Dia lalu menatap Hiashi menantang. "Memang wajah anda menandakan tukang kebun" Sasuke makin kurang ajar.

'Grep..' Hiashi mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke dengan nafas ngos ngosan. Sasuke langsung keringat dingin, dia bukannya takut tapi kerena wajahnya itu loh deket banget sama Hiashi.

"Singkirkan wajah bangkotanmu itu dariku". Kata Sasuke dengan nada ketakutan, dia takut di cipok?

'PYARR..

Hinata menjatuhkan teh hangat yang baru dia buatkan untuk Sasuke, dia menatap Tou-sannya yang 'sepertinya' sedang mau mencipok Sasuke penuh hawa nafsu? "A-apa yang tou-san lakukan. A-aku ti-tidak menyangka tou-san seorang pedofil maho?.

"HINATA INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KA-

"Tou-san ha-harusnya ingat umur?. Tou-san su-sudah bau tanah, ja-jangan menambah d-dosa". Hinata salah paham sambil menatap ngeri kearah Hiashi yang lagi kalang kabut itu. Sementara Sasuke cengo dengan mulut menganga.

Hinata lalu berlari keatas menuju kamarnya dengan berlinang air mata?. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa tou-sannya seorang pedofil maho?.

:

:

:

Gaara berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju rumah yamanaka, dia gak peduli dengan orang orang yang lagi nongkrong di pinggir jalan meneriakinya untuk ikut gabung. Kalau yang mengajak cewek otomatis gaara langsung ikut, lah ini yang meneriaki cowok cowok yang sedikit melambai.

"Hey..tamfan, gabung bareng kita yuuukkkzzz". Goda salah satu cowok yang melambai itu sambil sok imut?

Gaara langsung mengambil batu yang berada di dekatnya buat melempar para cowok melambai itu dengan brutal. "MAMPUS KAU TERONG-TERONGAN.." Teriak Gaara sambil berlari jauh meninggalkan cowok cowok melambai itu yang lebam lebam karena serangan batu dari Gaara

Gaara misuh-misuh gak jelas, dia lalu memencet bel rumah Yamanaka dengan gak sabaran. "Kenapa hari ini gue ketemu terong-terongan gak jelas itu.." Batinnya masih gak trima sambil gedor gedor pintu rumah tak berdosa itu.

Pintu rumah terbuka, dan terlihat Ino yang memandang Gaara dengan alis mengkerut. "Gak usah gedor gedor juga kali Gaara"

"Hn, habis waktu aku mencet bell lama, jadi ku gedor saja.." Jawab Gaara tanpa dosa.

Ino menghela nafas sambil mengajak Gaara kedalam. Di ruang tamu sudah ada pria paruh baya yang sedang menatap Gaara yang berjalan di belakang putrinya itu. Gaara dan Ino lalu duduk berhadapan dengan pria paruh baya yang tak lain Inoichi.

"Tou-san, ini Gaara.." Ino memperkenalkan Gaara kepada ayahnya yang lagi menatap tajam Gaara itu.

"Hm, jadi ini yang namanya Gaara.." Inoichi manggut manggut sambil mengelus ngelus dagunya sok berfikir.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kearah inoichi sambil melirik lirik ino dengan tatapan mesum.

"Wes rambute abang, batuk'e tatoan, pakaiane semerawot, dasar wong edan (?). " Kata Inoichi yang begitu jleb dihati Gaara.

Gaara tertohok, dia memegang dadanya lebay. "Apa hubunganya dengan rambut merah" Batin Gaara Galau.

"A-apa yang tou-san katakan.." Ino sempet sweatdrop mendengar komentar tou-sannya yang tumben pake bahasa jawa dadakan itu

Inoichi menghela nafas sejenak. "Dia Ogal Ino.." katanya gak nyambung sambil menunjuk Gaara yang masih drop dengan air mata buaya?.

Ino cengo mendengar omongan tou-sannya yang gak masuk akal itu, dia lalu menepuk bahu Gaara sambil tersenyum ke-ibuan. "Jangan hiraukan tou-san, dia mungkin iri karena dulu waktu muda tak pernah 'Ogal' sepertimu.."

Inoichi langsung ngibrit keatas sambil siul siul gak jelas. "Aku iri dengan anak muda itu, kenapa dulu waktu masih muda aku tak seperti dia yang punya tato.." Batin Inoichi gajebo?

Gaara langsung kembali tegak dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Ino. 'Menurut buku Icha-icha paradise (?) yang pernah di terangkan kakashi sensei, Jika cewek dan cowok hanya berduaan ma-maka mereka a-akan.." Gaara langsung menggeleng karena teringat buku sesat kakakhi sensei.

"Gaara, kau mau minum apa" Tawar Ino ramah.

Gaara memandang ino sambil tersenyum. "Vodca saja satu botol.."

Ino sweatdrop. 'Apa dia kira ini bar apa' batinya sambil berdiri membuatkan kopi buat cowok stoic yang tersenyum tanpa dosa itu.

:

:

:

Otak Udang sial siul gak jelas, dia lagi berjalan kerumah Haruno yang sudah ada di depan mata, dan saat dia melihat banyak bunga yang berjejer di halaman rumah, Otak minimnya langsung berpikir cepat sampai berasap?. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk nyolong bunga buat oleh oleh.

Naruto mengambil bunga beserta potnya tanpa dosa. 'Hehe, jika sang mertua ku bawakan bunga ini, aku yakin bakalan langsung setuju. Haha, aku memang jenius.." Batinya ketawa setan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kediaman Haruno, Naruto lalu mengetuknya pakai kaki (baca-nendang).

Pintu terbuka. Dan terlihat wanita paruh baya yang heran melihat Otak Udang membawa pot bunga. "Cari siapa.." Nyonya Mebuki bertanya dengan lembut.

Naruto langsung nyengir kuda?. "Hehe, aku mau bertemu dengan sakura-chan baa-san.."

"Oh, apa kau pacarnya Sakura.." Nyonya mebuki tampak bersemangat.

"Y-yah, saya pacarnya, dan pastinya jadi suaminya kelak.." Naruto cengegesan sambil menghayal tingkat tinggi. "Jadi, apa saya boleh masuk". Tambanya enteng.

Mebuki sweatdrop mendengar ocehan gak mutu Otak Udang. "Ayo masuk". Mebuki berjalan masuk diikuti Naruto yang masih cengengesan gak jelas.

Naruto duduk di ruang tamu bersama pria paruh baya berambut pink ngejreng. Nyonya mebuki lagi keatas untuk memanggil anak semata wayangnya.

Sakura berjalan kearah Otak Udang bersama kaa-sannya dengan gak niat. "Kenapa kau masih kemari baka.." Sakura cemberut sambil duduk di sebelah Otak Udang.

"Hehe, Sakura-chan, aku membawakanmu bunga cantik kusus orang cantik.." Gombal Naruto sambil memberikan pot beserta bunganya kepada Sakura.

Sakura langsung blushing karena mendapat gombalan gak mutu dari otak udang. "Kau dapat bunga ini dari mana baka"

"Oh, nyolong di rumah sebelah"

Kizashi, mebuki, Sakura melongo mendengar jawaban Naruto yang kelawat jujur itu. 'Kenapa santai sekali' batin mereka kebingungan.

Kizashi yang sudah sadar dari kecengoannya langsung menatap Naruto tajam. "Jadi apa kau pacar Sakura"

"BUKA-

"Tentu saja calon mertua.." Jawab Naruto seenak udel sambil mencium tangan kizashi dan mebuki penuh penghayatan?.

"Dasar penjilat.." komentar Sakura gak trima karena Naruto seenaknya menjawab bahwa mereka pacaran, *sabar saki*

Kizashi langsung tersenyum ke-bapak-an. "Wah, kau memang anak yang baik.." Sambil menepuk nepuk bahu Naruto.

'What the hell, habis nyolong bunga di bilang baik' batin Sakura sweatdrop gede dengan mulut yang lagi lagi menganga lebar.

Naruto lalu merogoh saku clananya buat mengambil sesuatu. "Saya mau memberikan 'hadiah' untuk calon mertua". Naruto nyengir sambil mengeluarkan buku bergambar 'kelinci berdasi'

Mebuki dan Sakura langsung terjungkal dari duduknya kerena 'hadiah' yang di maksud adalah majalah bokep?. 'A-apa apaan itu' Sakura mulai naik pitam, dia ingin sekali membogem cowok blonde sialan itu.

"Wah..kau memang benar benar calon menantu yang baik.." Kizashi langsung menyambar majalah bokep itu dengan Hidung kembang kempis. Mebuki yang melihat suaminya mimisan sambil membaca majalah laknat itu langsung menyeretnya keatas buat di hajar.

"TIDAKKK..SAKURAA TOLONG TOU-SAN.."

'-_-

'-_-

Otak Udang angkat bahu sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura yang masih melongo. 'Jika wanita diam, itu tandanya ingin di cium, hehe' batinya Nista sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura. Dan saat jarak sudah sangat dekat, Sakura sudah sadar dan mendapati Otak Udang yang mau menciumnya dan..

'BUAAKKKHHH...

Naruto tepar dengan gigi yang rontok dua?. Dia pingsan dengan bintang yang berputar putar di kepalanya. dan tak lupa sebuah tulisan yang ada di jidatnya. 'Dibully'

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "dasar mesum".

:

:

:

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Masalah Hiashi maho? Tadi sudah teratasi dengan penjelasan yang sulit, pasalnya wajah Hiashi memang menggambarkan seorang pedofil maho.

Sasuke manatap Hinata yang ada di sampingnya dengan pandangan aneh. Dia menjambak rambut ayamnya frustasi. 'YANG TUA BANGKA SUDAH MENYINGKIR. SEKARANG GANTIAN RAMBUT SHAMPO SIALAN INI YANG DISINI.." batin Sasuke berteriak, pasalnya dia jadi gak bisa grepe-grepe Hinata. *kau ketularan mesum sas*

Neji menyeringai ala mbak kunti. Dia tak akan membiarkan sepupunya di iya-iyain oleh pantat ayam yang menurutnya mesum itu. 'Fufufu,, gue hebat.." batinya gak nyambung

"KENAPA HARUS ADA BANTAL PENGHALAN LAKNAT INI JUGA". Teriak Sasuke OOC sambil menunjuk bantal bertumpuk yang memisahkan dia dan Hinata. *malangnya kau sas*

"Iya, k-kenap ha-harus ada bantal juga Neji-nii.." Hinata menatap sendu kearah Sasuke yang lagi menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja?

Neji tersenyum miring. "Karena, aku tak ingin Hinata-sama di gitu-gituin sama pantat ayam mesum ini.." Sambil menunjuk Sasuke pake jari tengah. Hinata sweatdrop?

Sasuke langsung menatap Neji tajam, dia kemudian berdiri. "MODEL SAHMPO..AYO IKUT GUE KELUAR..GUE PENGEN MENGHAJAR SESEORANG RASANYA" Teriak Sasuke OOC yang entah keberapa ribu kali. Dia nodongin linggis karatanya pas di 'anu' Neji.

Naji jadi kalang kabut sendiri, dia takut kalo rambut shamponya jadi kusut gak karuan, keringat dingin segede biji durian jatuh dari jidatnya. "Haha..slow Sas slow.." Sambil mengangkat jari membentuk tanda 'v'

Sasuke kembali duduk sambil menstabilkan detak jantungnya end nafasnya yang ngos ngosan itu. "Hn, you out.." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Neji keluar. Neji langsung ngibrit ketakutan.

"Jangan h-hiraukan ucapan Ne-neji-nii Sasuke-kun" Hinata tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke dengan wajah blushing.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan senyum tipis. "Hn,," jawabnya (sok) cool. Membuat tetangga berteriak gak karuan? *kok bisa*

Sasuke lalu mendekat kearah Hinata dengan wajah paling cool yang dia punya. 'Hn, kalau cuma berdua kan asik'. Batinnya sambil merangkul bahu Hinata pakai tangan kanan. Hinata langsung blushing berat.

'Hn. aku gak mesum'. Batin Sasuke OOC lagi, dia lalu bercakap cakap dengan hinata dengan tenang, istilahnya ingin mengenal lebih dekat lah pokoknya.

:

:

:

Gaara menyesap kopinya dengan damai, dia memandang Ino sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ino, kenapa tidak ada vodca.." Gaara masih mempermasahkan minumanya.

Ino geleng geleng. "Di sini bukan bar Gaara" jelasnya sambil menatap Gaara dalam.

"KAU KIRA RUMAH INI BANDAR MINUMAN KERAS APA.." Teriak Inoichi dari dalam kamar pake TOA.

Ino sweatdrop mendengar triakan tou-sannya yang membahana itu, sampai sampai nenek yang di sebelah jantungan dan langsung tewas di tempat. "Gaara, berhentilah membaca majalah laknat itu.." Ino tak suka melihat Gaara yang fokus membaca majalah bokep.

Gaara menutup majalahnya sambil menatap ino. "Kata Naruto, jika lelaki tidak membaca majalah bokep. Artinya masih bayi, dan aku tak mau di anggap bayi.." Jawab Gaara gak masuk akal. Ino langsung cengo.

"Aku tidak mesum" tambahnya datar. Gak mesum gimana wong setiap hari selalu membaca dan menonton bokep.

"Duh Gaara, Naruto kok kamu tiru, dia kan mesum abis". Ino geleng geleng kepala karena Gaara kelewat kampungan. Gaara hanya manggut manggut (gak) ngerti sambil membuka majalahnya kembali.

Inoichi berjalan menuju Gaara dan Ino sambil mendudukkan diri di depan dua remaja itu. Dia lalu menatap majalah Gaara dengan alis mengkerut. "Majalah apa itu.." tanya inoichi dengan suara berat.

Gaara langsung menunjukkan gambar yang ada di dalam majalah itu pas di depan wajah Inoichi, terlihat gambar seorang cewek sexy berbikini lagi pasang pose membungkuk sambil meniup gelembung?

'-_-

'CROOT !

Inoichi langsung memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah darah itu sambil menatap intens gambar yang mengiurkan itu. "Kenapa dulu waktu muda, aku tak pernah beli beginian.." Batinnya gajebo lagi

'BLETAK !?

'BLETAK !?

Inoichi dan Gaara langsung memegangi kepalanya yang benjol itu sambil misuh misuh gak jelas. Ino menggepalkan tangannya, perempatan terlihat jelas di jidat cewek blonde itu. "Tou-san, pergilah, dan Gaara, buang majalah laknat itu."

Gaara langsung mengantongi majalah kesayangannya sambil siul siul gak jelas, sementara Inoichi langsung ngibrit keatas karena takut sama anaknya.

"Kuharap kau tidak membuka majalah sialan itu lagi Gaara.."

Gaara mengangguk, dia lalu memegang tangan Ino sambil menciumnya seenak udel, Ino langsung blushing berat. "Gaara a-apa yang kau la-lakukan.." Ino sedikit Gagap.

"Hanya mencium, aku ingin tau rasanya mencium tangan wanita" kata Gaara kampungan. Ino langsung sweatdrop dengan mulut menganga.

Gaara yang melihat Ino menganga itu mengkerutkan kening, 'biasanya di majalah bokep? Jika ada cewek menganga berarti minta di cium' batinnya gak masuk akal sambil mencium bibir Ino yang lagi lagi seenak udel itu.

Wajah Ino memerah setelah menyadari Gaara menciumnya, dia diam tak bergerak atau membalas ciuman Gaara.

Gaara melepas ciumannya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. 'Jadi seperti ini rasanya berciuman' batin Gaara kampungan lagi. Dia lalu menepuk bahu Ino sambil masih tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Ino langsung memegangi bibinya dengan wajah masih memerah. "Kau m-mesum" gumamnya malu.

"Aku tidak mesum" Gaara ngotot

'BUAKKHH..!

Gaara pingsan di sertai kejang kejang setelah menerima pukulan dari cewek blonde itu. "MESUMM BAKA.." Teriak Ino sambil menghajar wajah Gaara yang sudah pingsan itu. *semoga esok kau tidak lebam lebam Gaara*

:

:

:

Sakura menatap malas kearah Naruto yang lagi nyengir itu. "Tadi kan sudah ku bilang, jangan kesini baka". Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Loh, kenapa memangnya Sakura-chan, aku kesini iklas kok, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah Sakura-chan". Kata Otak Udang gak nyambung.

Sakura meneput jidat lebarnya frustasi. "Baka memang baka".

Naruto langsung mengambil tengan Sakura sambil mengenggamnya erat. "Apa kau mau jadi pacarku Sakura-chan". Naruto nyengir gaje kearah Sakura.

"Gak mau". Sakura langsung menarik tangannya dari otak udang.

Naruto sempat drop sejenak. "Kenapa Sakura-chan, padahal aku cukup tampan loh.." Sambil memegang rambut jabriknya. Sepertinya Naruto ketularan virus narsis pantat ayam.

Sakura geleng geleng kepala. "Belum saatnya Naruto". Sakura menatap Nrauto dalam sangat dalam.

Otak Udang manggut manggut gak ngerti. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja Sakura-chan. Um, apa aku boleh meciummu" tambahnya sambil cengengesan.

Perempatan langsung muncul di jidat Sakura, dan yah bisa di tebak apa yang terjadi. Semoga saja Otak Udang tak tinggal nama.

Malam yang indah bintang bintang menghiasi langit malam yang Tenang, bulan tampak nyengir gaje kearah NaruGaara yang babak belur itu.

"MALAM INDAH UNTU-MU AUTHOR KAMPRET.." Teriak NaruGaara sambil melempar batu bata, sementara Sasuke nyengir kuda OOC. "Hn Gue keren,," narsis kumat.

-TBC-

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

TINGGAL BEBERAPA CHAP LAGI SELESAI


	8. Chapter 8

BY DontPink

Disclaimer © mashasi kishimoto

Rate : T

Gendre : Humor, Friendship, Romance

Pair : SasuHina, GaaIno, NaruSaku

:

:

Chapter 8

* * *

Tiga ekor remaja terlihat sedang tengok kiri kanan di depan sebuah Supermarket yang sangat ramai. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak lalu mengangguk. Gaara lalu berjalan masuk kedalam Supermarket diikuti SasuNaru.

mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju meja kasir. Si penjaga kasir itu tersenyum ramah kepada tiga sahabat itu. Sasuke lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sebuah kertas lusuh dan di berikan kepada si penjaga kasir.

Penjaga Kasir kebingungan sendiri. "Ini apa.." tanyanya kepada NaruSasuGaara dengan alis mengkerut.

"Hn, baca saja.." Sasuke sangat santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku clana, membuat nenek-nenek bangkotan berteriak?

Penjaga kasir itu lalu membuka kertas lusuh itu dengan santai, dan mulai membacanya.

'_Anda sedang dirampok! Tidak ada triakan atau alarm'_

_'Jika anda berteriak. Anda mati. masukkan uang kedalam tas yang ada di depan anda'_

_''kami memiliki senjata api?. Anda memiliki waktu dua menit'_

si penjaga kasir langsung kalang kabut, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari jidatnya. Dia memandang tiga remaja yang menyeringai ala setan itu kearahnya. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu si penjaga kasir langsung memasukkan semua uang kedalam tas yang ada di depannya.

Otak Udang nyengir unta?. "Padahal kami kan tak punya senjata apapun, hehe.." Batinnya ketawa cengengesan.

Setelah uang sudah terisih penuh, mereka lalu keluar dari supermarket dengan seringaian kemenangan. "Kenapa banyak orang bodoh di dunia ini.." Sasuke membatin nista.

Dan tak berapa lama terdengar teriakan membahana dari dalam supermarket itu. Tiga sohib yang mendengar itu langsung ambil langkah seribu mencegat taxi lalu pulang dengan wajah bahagia.

"Indahnya hidup ini.." Batin Gaara sambil menghitung duit dalam taxi. Si supir yang melihat Gaara mengitung duit sangat banyak itu menelan ludah berkali kali Dengan mata yang tiba-tiba jadi ijo?

:

:

Di sebuah apartemen minimalis itu terdengar tawa membahana dari tiga remaja sinting itu. Mereka duduk di karpet sambil menghitung duit dengan gak sabaran. Otak udang berkali kali menepuk jidatnya pake duit hasil ngerampok itu dengan bahagia.

'Tok..tok..tok..

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar, membuat tiga sekawan itu menghentikan acara menghitungnya dengan gak rela. "Hn, buka dobe.." Perintah pantat ayam seenak udele?

Naruto langsung nurut sambil membukakan pintu dengan wajah madesu, dan terlihat cewek blonde di kuncir empat bersama pria pemalas yang tak punya semangat hidup. Naruto mengkerutkan kening, dia tidak ingat jika pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu. *kan waktu itu teler*

"Cari siapa.." tanya Naruto sambil menatap cewek pirang itu dengan tatapan mesum.

"Aku mencari Gaara.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, Sementara pacarnya menguap bosan.

Naruto langsung manggut manggut (sok) ngerti. "Ayo masuk" ajaknya sambil berjalan menuju SasuGaara yang masih menghitung duit itu. "Gaara ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Gaara menengok dan mendapati wanita yang sangat di kenalnya. "Nee-san.." keringat dingin di jidat Gaara terlihat banjir, dia takut jika di suruh pulang. "ke-kenapa kau bisa sampai disini"

Cewek itu Temari hanya tersenyum sambil duduk di sebelah Otoutonya bersama pacar nanasnya. "Tadi aku tak sengaja melihatmu keluar dari supermarket, dan kami memutuskan untuk mengikuti.." Jelasnya.

"Dan kenapa kau tak pulang Gaara, Nee-san sangat kangen loh". Temari langsung memeluk Gaara paksa. Sementara Gaara keenakan sambil senyam senyum gak jelas.?

'Sial..aku juga ingin' batin Otak Udang sambil menelan ludah paksa?

"Sudahilah pelukan ala spongebob patrik itu.." Shikamaru gak rela pacarnya memeluk lelaki selain dirinya(?)

Temari melepaskan pelukanya sambil mencium pipi Gaara dengan penuh penghayatan, membuat Otak Udang iri setengah mati.?

"Jadi kenapa tak pulang"

"Aku tak bisa Nee-san.." Gaara menatap Nee-sannya sedih, pasalnya dulu hanya dia saja yang di jaga ketat, tak seperti dua kakaknya yang masih punya kebebasan. Dia sangat marah dan sedih jika teringat masa lalunya. "dan jangan paksa aku.."

Temari terdiam, dia menatap sendu kepada adiknya. "Nee-san tak memaksa Gaara, hanya saja, apa kau tak ingin bertemu tou-san.."

Gaara menggeleng, dia kemudian menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang lagi menghitung duit itu dengan senyum tipis. "Tempatku pulang di sini Nee-san, bersama mereka.."

Temari berkaca-kaca, dia sedih melihat adiknya yang lebih bahagia bersama kedua temannya ketimbang bersama keluarga. "Nee-san mengerti Gaara.." Temari kembali memeluk Gaara dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca mau mewek?

"Mendokusai.." Shikamaru menguap bosan, dia lalu memandang Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih menghitung duit itu dengan alis mengkerut. "Uang kalian banyak sekali.."

"Oh..ini hasil nge-

'Grep..' Sasuke langsung mencengram kerah buluk baju Otak Udang sambil menatapnya tajam. "Hn, tadi baru dapat Gajian.." Kata Sasuke ngibul sambil melepaskan Otak Udang yang nyengir tanpa dosa itu.

Shikamaru menatap menyelidik. "Oh..apa tidak ada minuman, aku haus.." Minta Shikamaru seenak udele. Sasuke lalu kedapur buat mengambil minuman untuk tamunya itu.!

Temari memandang sekeliling apartemen minimalis itu dengan seksama, "apa kalian hanya bertiga.." Tanyanya penasaran sambil memandang tiga sahabat itu. Ketiganya hanya mengangguk tanda iya.

"Jadi..kenapa kau di konoha Nee-san". Gaara penasaran sambil menatap Shikamaru dan temari bergantian.

"Berlibur Gaara, sekalian mengunjungi nanas sialan ini.." Sambil menunjuk Shikamaru pake jempol. Gaara hanya manggut manggut mengerti. "Ya sudah, kami mau pulang dulu Gaara, sudah malam.."

Gaara mengangkat satu alisnya yang hilang itu tanda bingung. "Ke suna jam segini.."

"Tidak, aku tinggal di rumah Shika kok.."

"Hah..jadi kalian tingal satu kamar, d-dan i-itu be-berarti ka-ka-

'PLAK..!

Temari langsung menggampar Gaara tanpa dosa. "Jangan berpikiran mesum Gaara. " sambil menatap Gaara tajam. Gaara langsung garuk-garuk tengkuknya malu karena salah faham.?

"Hn, ayo cepat Temari, aku sudah ngantuk.." Ajak Shika gak sabaran sambil berjalan keluar diikuti Temari.

Gaara lalu ikut berjalan untuk mengantar Nee-sannya sampai depan. Setelah Nee-sannya pergi, Gaara kembali ke tempat semula untuk meneruskan menghitung duitnya yang belum kelar tadi..!

:

:

:

Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara berjalan keluar dari KHS, mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju Helte bus. Otak Udang terlihat sedang membaca majalah bokep yang baru di belinya tadi malam dengan kusyuk dan tak tau tempat,

"Teme, kenapa kau tak suka majalah bokep?". Tanya Otak Udang kepada sohib ayamnya itu.

Sasuke melirik Otak Udang acuh tak acuh. "Hn, apa bagusnya coba.." katanya datar.

Otak Udang langsung menunjukkan gambar yang ada di majalah itu pas di depan wajah Sasuke. "Bagaimana, bagus kan, hehe.."

'-_-

Hening..

:

:

'AMATERASU..KAGUTSUCHI'.

Majalah bokep itu langsung hilang tak tersisa, Otak Udang melongo dengan mata melotot, Sementara Gaara sweatdrop melihat kekuatan ninja di sini.

"TIDAAKKK, MAJALAH KESANGANKU LENYAP SUDAH.." Teriak Naruto sambil jatuh tertunduk dengan wajah drop. Setetes air mata buaya terlihat jatuh dari matanya. *Lebay*

"Hn, entah kenapa jika mataku melihat gambar laknat itu langsung aktif sendiri.." Kata Sasuke gak masuk akal sambil memijit rinnegan kirinya yang berdarah itu. (sekedar info, jika tak tau rinnegan sasuke silahkan baca manga ^_^b)

'Grep..' Otak Udang mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke dengan nafas ngos ngosan,

'PLAK..!

Sasuke langsung mengampar wajah absurd Otak Udang tanpa dosa. "Singkirkan wajah laknatmu itu dobe.."

Naruto langsung misuh misuh gak jelas, padahal dia tadi mau minta ganti rugi?. "Eh siapa itu.." Tunjuk Otak Udang kepada tiga Orang remaja yang berlari menuju kearah mereka.

Gaara dan Sasuke ikut melihat Objek yang berlari kearah mereka itu dengan alis mengkerut, pasalnya tiga orang itu seperti di kejar-kejar orang. 'Kenapa mereka' pikir Sasuke.

Dan saat tiga orang itu akan melewati NaruSasuGaara, mereka melemparkan tas wanita di dekat mereka sambil berlari jauh. Tiga sekawan itu kebingungan. Sasuke angkat bahu sambil memeriksa tas sialan itu bersama dua sohibnya.

"Wah, ada duit banyak bung.."Otak Udang langsung cengengesan.

Sasuke memang yang dasarnya paling jenius itu merasa ganjil. "Ini jangan-jangan-

"ITU COPETNYA-" Teriak Orang-orang sambil berlari kearah NaruSasuGaara yang masih bingung itu.

"Haha, mau kabur kemana lagi anak-anak nakal.." Kata orang orang itu sambil menyeringai dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Eh, apa maksudnya.." Tanya Gaara gak ngerti, Naruto juga mengangguk gak ngerti juga.

"KALIAN MALING SIALAN, JANGAN SOK AMNESIA BAKA". Teriak salah satu dari mereka dengan nafas ngos ngosan. "HAJAR..DAN SERET MEREKA KE POLISI.."

"TUNGGU DULU KALIAN SALAH FAHAM.."

"MALING NGAKU PENJARA PENUH BUNG.." Teriak mereka bersamaan sambil menghajar tiga sekawan yang tak tau apa-apa itu.

'GUBRAKK..

'PRANGG..

'MEONGGG..

'GUK-GUK.. *Apa ini*

'KLONGTANGG...

'HELP MEE..*ini teriakan Otak Udang*

'KYAAHHHH...(WTF)

30 detik kemudian

terlihat tiga remaja itu babak belur dengan baju yang compang camping gak karuan. Mereka lalu menelpon polisi biyar kapok end jerah. Mungkin nasib sial sedang berpihak pada mereka.

Sakura Ino dan Hinata yang juga baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan mendengar suara gaduh tadi menghampiri keramaian itu sambil menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Figuran berkepala botak. "Apa yang terjadi pak botak?.."

"Barusan ada rammmfffoookkkkzzz yang kami hajar.." Jelasnya sambil mucrat-muncrat.

Ino, Sakura dan Hinata langsung mengelap kuah di wajahnya sambil menatap figuran botak itu tajam.

'BLETAK..

'BLETAK..

'BLETAK..

"GAK USAH PAKAI KUAH JUGA KALI.." teriak mereka bertiga marah sambil meninggalkan tiga benjolan di kepala botak figuran sinting itu..

Mereka bertiga melihat ada tiga remaja yang lagi si seret paksa masuk mobil polisi *sejak kapan* Ino, Sakura dan Hinata seperti fameliar dengan tiga remaja itu. 'Rambut kuning jabrik, rambut model pantat ayam, rambut merah'. Mereka berfikir sangat keras sambil memegang dagu masing-masing.

"NARUTO, SASUKE, GAARA" Teriak mereka yang baru sadar itu, bahkan Hinata tak gagap sangking kagetnya.

"Jadi mereka pencuri.." Kata Ino sambil menatap Sakura dan Hinata. Keduanya diam dengan wajah menunduk.

"Ternyata mereka pencuri ya.." Sakura terlihat sangat kecewa, Mereka lalu berjalan pulang dengan wajah sedih, kepala mereka di isi dengan kata 'pencuri'. *duh jangan salah faham-plak*

:

:

:

Di meja instrogasi (?) terlihat seorang polisi sangar dengan wajah codetan. Dia adalah Morino Hibiki, kepala kepolisian konoha, dia menatap tiga remaja yang menurutnya masih hijau itu sambil geleng-geleng.

"Kenapa kalian mencuri.."

"Kami tidak mencuri pak.." Otak Udang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

'BRAK..!

Hibiki menggebrak meja seenak codetnya, membuat tiga remaja itu menjadi was-was. "JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENGAKU, AKAN KU JEBLOSKAN KE CLOSED WC?.."

Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara melongo dengan mulut sedikit berbusa. "Emm, maaf pak, seharusnya kan di dalam penjara, kenapa di closed wc.." Otak Udang nampak takut-takut.

"TERSERAH SAYA DONG, WONG SAYA POLISINYA..DAN SAYA TANYA SEKALI LAGI, KENAPA KALIAN MENCURI, KALIAN MASIH PELAJAR.." Sambil pasang wajah codet sangar.

"MAU NGAKU GIMANA, WONG KITA GAK NYOPET BANGSAT.." Teriak Sasuke OOC yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Hibiki langsung melotot mendapat jawaban menantang.

"JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENGAKU, MAKA AKAN KUSURUH SEMUA TAHANAN 'MENYODOMI' (WTF) KALIAN.." Ancam Hibiki sambil menyeringai.

SasuNaruGaara langsung keringat dingin, pantat mereka langsung nyut-nyutan jika di gilir oleh para tahanan. Mereka membayangkan di grepe-grepe tahanan yang sudah ubunan sambil mentusbol mereka lalu-lalu..

"TIDAAAAKKK...

Teriak mereka bertiga sambil memegangi pantatnya. "KAMI MENGAKU, KAMI MENGAKU, KAMI MENGAKU. "Teriak mereka bertiga nyerah, mereka lebih memilih di jebloskan penjara daripada di gilir tahanan kudisan?

Hibiki menghela nafas berat, dia memandang tiga remaja itu dengan tatapa biasa. "Baiklah, karena kalian masih remaja, saya tidak akan mengkukum kalian.."

"Benarkah.." Kata mereka bertiga dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Bahkan Sasuke kehilangan wajah coolnya karena takut di tusbol.

Hibiki mengangguk. "Hubungi orang tua atau wali kalian, suruh menjemput kesini.."

Sasuke langsung menghubungi abangnya, dia gak sudi menghubungi Fugaku angker Uchiha. Gaara juga langsung menghubungi Temari, untung saja tadi malam dia sempat minta nomer Nee-sannya. Sementara Otak Udang kebingungan sendiri.

"Kau rambut durian, kenapa tak menghubungi keluargamu.." Tanya Hibiki sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Saya tak punya Orang tua atau wali pak.." Naruto memelas dengan wajah yang di buat buat sesedih mungkin.

"Hm, kau memang layak di sodomi bergilir oleh para tahanan" Hibiki menyeringai jahat kearah Otak Udang.

Naruto langsung jatuh drop sambil memegangi pantatnya yang makin nyut-nyutan itu. 'Apa salahku kami-sama..' batinnya Galau sambil gigit jari. Sementara Hibiki hanya menatap datar Otak Udang.

:

:

Itachi menatap Sasuke datar, dia tak menyangka Otoutonya seorang pencopet. "Sepertinya kau harus pulang Sasuke.."

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku baka aniki, aku tak mungkin menjambret tas ibu ibu bangkotan.." kata Sasuke menjelaskan ke Itachi dengan gak masuk akal. 'Kalo ngerampok uang banyak iya' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Hn, kau memang keras kepala.." Sambil mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan jarinya. "aku percaya.." tambahnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Sasuke sempat terharu sejenak sebelum kembali pasang wajah cool?

Temari geleng geleng kepala. "Ya Nee-san percaya Gaara.." Katanya sambil mencubit pipi Otoutonya Gemas. Gaara langsung tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

Sementara Otak Udang kalang kabut sendiri, pantatnya makin nyeri saat Hibiki menatapnya dengan seringaian setan. "Pak, tolong lepaskan saya juga.." Sambil sembah sujud di kaki Hibiki.

"Haha, bersiaplah di gilir para tahanan.." katanya Nista dengan codet sangar. Naruto langsung menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja dengan air mata buaya.

Dia lalu menengok kearah Gaara dan Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu. 'apakah nasibku akan berahir dengan di gilir' batin Otak Udang tambah Galau dengan pantat makin nyeri abis.

"TIDAAAKKK, AKU TAK MAU DI GILIR, TOLONGG AKU, HUUAAAAAAA Hikz-hikz." Otak Udang nangis sesenggukan Sambil guling-guling?

Sasuke dan Gaara saling berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum. "Nee-san, keluarkan Naru juga.." Gaara meminta Temari untuk mengurus Otak Udang yang menagis meraung raung itu. Temari hanya mengangguk sambil berbicara dengan pak Hibiki.?

Mereka berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi dengan wajah sumringah. Otak Udang berkali-kali mengusap ingusnya karena merasa terharu. "hikz-hikz, hampir saja aku di sodomi bergilir". Katanya yang masih ketakutan akibat efek ancaman sodomi?

'Puk..' Temari menepuk kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau takut di sodomi Naru.." tanya Temari usil.

Naruto menengok kearah Temari dengan mata uang masih berkaca-kaca. "Ya takutlah, masak jeruk makan jeruk.." Temari hanya tertawa kecil melihat Otak Udang yang masih agak mewek itu.

:

:

:

Di mading sekolah KHS terlihat sangat ramai, banyak yang berbisik bisik gak penting. Di mading itu terdapat tulisan ngibul dan juga Foto tiga sahabat yang babak belur di seret masuk mobil polisi.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara yang melihat keramaian di mading itu hanya angkat bahu gak peduli, saat mereka akan melewati kerumunan itu banyak yang makin berbisik-bisik gak penting.

"Hn aku memang tampan.." Batin Sasuke gak nyambung dan Narsis, dia salah mengartikan arti bisik-bisik itu.

Otak udang sepertinya sangat penasaran. "Eh, kita lihat dulu, siapa tau pengumuman apa gitu.." Usulnya yang tumben agak jenius, keduanya mengangguk sambil membelah kerumunan itu.

Dan saat sudah sampai di depan mading, mereka diam dengan mata melotot, pasalnya ada foto pas mereka di ancam di sodomi itu juga, bayangkan wajah mereka yang OOC abis itu.

'-_-

'-_-

'-_-

'CHIDORI..

'RASENGAN..

'ARARE..

'BLUAAARRHHH...

Mading sekolah laknat itu langsung lenyap seketika, tiga sekawan itu langsung berjalan ke kelas mereka sambil siul siul gak jelas. 'Itu Fitnah..' Batin mereka bertiga. Sementara para murid murid cengo dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Di kelas 2-B sudah sangat ramai, mereka lalu berjalan masuk dengan santai. Siswa siswi menatap aneh kearah tiga sekawan itu, mereka hanya cuek sambil menuju bangkunya.

'Sreekk ! ' pintu kelas terbuka, dan masuklah guru mesum kita yang berjalan sambil menatap tiga sekawan itu dengan mata sayu. "Pagi anak-anak.."

"Pagi sensei.." balas murid murid dengan nada gak niat.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, apa berita kalian mencopet itu benar." Tanya kakashi sensei sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di papan tulis. *sok cool kau sensei*

"Sumpa, itu fitnah sensei, fitnah lebih kejam dari pada pencabulan?.." Kata Otak Udang tak trima di Fitnah..

Kakashi sweatdrop mendengar kata 'cabul' dia lalu menghela nafas berat. "Apa buktinya.." kakashi masih ngotot.

"Karena kami kan punya uang banyak sensei, buat apa nyopet coba.." Kata Gaara sambil nunjukin uang segebok dari sakunya.

Semuanya melongo mendengar penjelasan gak masuk akal itu. "Apa hubungannya coba". Batin semua siswa siswi.

Sasuke mendesah, dia lalu berjalan kearah kakashi sensei dengan wajah datar, dia lalu merogoh sakunya sambil memberikan buku mencurigakan berwarna Orange kepada kakashi sensei.

"Keluaran terbaru sensei.." bisiknya di telinga kakashi.

Kakashi sensei langsung menyambar buku sesat itu dengan hidung kembang kempis, semua siswa sisiwi langsung cengo. karena kakashi sensei semudah itu di sogok. "Ehem,, anak-anak hari ini bebas belajar.." katanya seenak udele sambil ngibrit keluar dengan hidung kembang kempis.

Sasuke menyeringai ala ayam jago?. "Hn, begini kan gak panjang urusannya.." batinnya sambil berjalan ke bangkunya sambil duduk damai dan tenang. Otak Udang dan Gaara langsung ngacungin jempol.

:

:

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berdering dengan noraknya, tiga sekawan itu langsung berjalan keluar dari kelasnya sambil siul siul gak jelas, entah kenapa dari tadi pagi tatapan-tatapan tak mengenakkan di arahkan kepada mereka, mereka cuman angkat bahu gak peduli. 'Itu fitnah' batin mereka bertiga gak nyambung.

Saat mereka akan melewati kelas 2-A, mereka berhenti sambil menunggu tiga cewek yang sangat mereka kenal itu untuk di ajak bareng, mereka gak rela jika tiga cewek itu di cegat cowok-cowok mesum.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang melihat tiga remaja yang rambutnya hampir mirip lampu lalu lintas itu hanya memandang datar, mereka lalu berjalan dengan santai begitu saja melewati tiga sekawan yang kebingungan sendiri.

"Hey, ada apa dengan kalian.." Tanya Otak Udang sambil ikut berjalan bersama dua sohibnya, mereka hanya diam tak bersuara.

Sasuke mendesah, dia suda menduga bahwa tiga gadis itu akan salah faham. "Jadi kalian percaya berita ngibul itu eh.." Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang punggung tiga gadis yang ada di depanya itu.

Mereka hanya diam, pasalnya kan mereka melihat sendiri jika tiga sekawan itu di seret kedalam mobil polisi. "Maaf.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut tiga gadis itu sambil berjalan menjauh.

Tiga sekawan itu diam, mereka menghentikan jalannya. "Itu Fitnah.." kata mereka bertiga serempak, tapi gadis gadis itu enggan untuk berbalik atau berhenti. *sabar bung-plak*

'Wuussshhh... hanya ada angin yang lewat.

_'ku harus lepaskan mu, melupakan senyummu.._

_'Semua tentangmu tentangku hanya harap.._

_'Jauh ku jauh mimpiku dengan inginku.._

Sebuah lagu mendukung yang entah dari mana datangnya membuat tiga sekawan itu makin galau. "Siapa sih yang memutar lagu laknat ini.." Batin mereka kompak sambil misuh misuh gak jelas.

"DAN KENAPA ADA DRAMANYA JUGA BANGSAT.." Teriak mereka bertiga uring-uringan. Semua siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang memandang hina kearah tiga sekawan itu. Poor you bung?

Mereka berjalan di halaman KHS menuju halte tercinta dengan langka terhuyung-huyung, mereka berfikir, apa salahnya coba, mereka memang perampok ulung, tapi mereka kan gak ngerampok tas sialan itu. Apa ini yang namanya azab illahi.?

Gaara yang melihat ada bola di depannya itu langsung menendang bola laknat itu sekuat tenaga untuk pelampiasan. "MAMPUS KAU BOLA SIALAN.." Teriaknya gak masuk akal.

Bola itu melesat lalu membentur pohon Nagka *kok ada* dan bola laknat itu memantul dan mengara pas di jidat Gaara, alhasih cowok stoic itu langsung nyungsep dengan kepala benjol-benjol.

"Gaara kau OK.." Otak Udang (sok) kawatir.

"Hn, aku rapopo.." Jawabnya pake bahasa jawa dadakan, SasuNaru melongo.

Gaara mengangkat satu alisnya yang hilang itu tanda bingung, dia lalu mengambil majalah bokep? Buat menyadarkan dua sohibnya.

'PLAK. !

'PLAK. !

"KYAAAHHH.." Teriak Otak Udang mulai gila. Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menonjok sohib kuningnya itu tanpa dosa. Naruto langsung menyumpah-nyumpah dua sohibnya yang keterlaluan itu.

:

:

:

Tiga sekawan itu lagi duduk di bangku taman kota, mereka tak jadi pulang karena Galau. Wajah mereka kusut kayak baju yang gak di setrika berbulan-bulan. Mereka mendesah kompak.

Sasuke lalu mengambil ponselnya buat meng-sms tiga gadis itu, dia ingin meluruskan maslah ngibul itu dengan cepat. "Hn, semoga mereka datang.." Gumamnya sambil mengemut buah tomat?

Otak Udang sepertinya sudah kehilangan Nafsu baca bokepnya karena galau, begitu juga Gaara yang berkali-kali komat kamit gak jelas.

"Jika mereka tak percaya, terpaksa aku pergi ke dukun.." Gumam Gaara dengan wajah datar, Naruto langsung manggut manggut setuju dengan ide sesat itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus.

30 menit kemudian.

Mereka masih setia menunggu, Otak Udang berkali kali menguap karena bosan. "Duh lama banget sih mereka.." Katanya gak sabaran sambil menggaruk pantatnya yang gatal itu.

"Sabar, orang sabar di sayang Tsunade-sama.." Kata Gaara mulai gila, Sasuke lagi lagi mendengus sambil memakan buah tomat yang ke-tiga kreseknya.

2 jam kemudian.

Mereka masih setia menunggu sambil main domino di bangku taman. Mereka judi pake duit masing-masing, dan tentu tak lupa tiga botol anggur yang menemani mereka dengan setianya.

"Aku menang.." Kata Sasuke senang sambil mengantongi duit yang ada di bangku itu, dia kemudian mulai mengucut kartu domino itu untuk ronde berikutnya.

Otak udang dan Gaara meneguk anggur mereka untuk mengurangi rasa stres akibat kalah telak dari pantat ayam.

3 jam kemudian.

Mereka terlihat sedang tiduran di bangku taman sambil memandang langit malam yang indah itu, mereka bertiga menguap bosan, mereka tak akan pergi sampai tiga cewek itu datang.

"Orang sabar di sayang Anko-sensei.." kata Gaara mulai gila lagi. Otak udang mengangguk sambil memasukkan tanganya ke calana buat menggaruk 'anu'nya yang gatal itu.

Jam 12 tengah malam.

'-_-

'-_-

'-_-

"BANGKEEE..." Teriak mereka bersamaan sambil menendang-nendang bangku taman tak berdosa itu penuh hawa nafsu.

"MAMPUS KAU BANGKU SIALAN.." Teriak mereka uring-uringan sambil menendang bangku laknat itu tanpa perasaan.

yah malam yang indah di taman itu diisi dengan lolongan madesu dari tiga sekawan yang galau itu. Lagi lagi bulan diatas nyengir gaje kearah tiga remaja sinting itu.

-TBC-

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW YAAAAAA


	9. Chapter 9

BY DontPink

Disclaimer © mashasi kishimoto

Rate : T

Gensre : Humor, Friendship, Romance

Pair : SasuHina, GaaIno, NaruSaku

:

:

:

Chapter 9

* * *

Di kediaman megah Sabaku, terlihat empat orang yang sepertinya sedang berbincang hal serius, suasana mencekam karena aura angker sang Yondaime Kazekage, dia menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah datar sedatar penggaris.

"Jadi begitu, Gaara lebih bahagia bersama kedua sahabatnya.." Tanya sang kepala Sabaku dengan raut wajah yang 'sepertinya' merasa bersalah.

Temari hanya mengangguk. "Jadi apa keputusan Tou-san.." Sambil menatap Tou-sannya tajam.

Sang kepala sabaku diam, dia sedang dilanda galau dadakan. Sementara Mami karura sudah berkaca-kaca mau mewek? setelah mendengar perubahan Gaara, dia bangga anaknya jadi mandiri.

"Ku harap kau tidak memaksa Gaara semau hatimu.." Mami Karura menatap tajam sang kepala Sabaku dengan tatap seolah mengatakan 'turuti-atau-tak-dapat-jatah-seumur-hidup'.

Kepala Sabaku langsung kalang kabut, dia takut jika enggak dapat jatah? keringat dingin mengucur deras dari jidatnya. "Ehem, baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa Gaara, akan ku biarkan dia memilih jalan hidupnya, asal jalan itu baik dan benar.." Katanya panjang lebar sambil menatap Temari, Kankuro dan Mami Karura.

"Bagus..!" Kata Mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum lebar. Kepala Sabaku mengangguk-ngangguk sampai pusing..

Mami karura langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan senyuman ke-ibuan, dia menatap Temari dan Kankuro. "Ayo ke konoha Temari, kankuro.." Ajak Mami Karura bersemangat. Sementara kedua anaknya langsung ngacungin jempol..

:

:

:

Yah sudah seminggu berlalu sejak insiden tiga sekawan yang di tuduh mencopet itu, Mereka masih tetap Galau, cuman karena tiga wanita yang mereka ehem sayangi itu masih nagambek dan gak mau ketemu. Hari-hari mereka sekarang seperti hidup di neraka. *lebay* Tanpa ada penerangan di hati, seolah cahaya mereka telah redup.

mereka bertiga menatap sendu tiga cewek yang berjalan melewati mereka dengan santai, tanpa menoleh ataupun bersuara. Apakah ini yang namanya azab illahi..

"BERHENTILAH BERBICARA SOAL AZAB AUTHOR KAMPRET.." Teriak mereka bertiga uring-uringan sambil menyalakan Author yang tak tau apa-apa.

Otak Udang mendesah, dia mengacak rambut duriannya frustasi. "Sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini.." kata Otak Udang lebay..

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan menuju ke kelas dengan aura suram, bahkan ada siswa yang menantang taruhanpun di abaikan. Yah cuman karena cewek?.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka langsung menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja galau. Pantat Ayam mengangkat kepalanya dengan gaya cool sambil menghadap jendela. 'Hn, harus di selesaikan' batin Sasuke sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan masuklah sensei sadis bertubuh ehem sexy sambil membawa cambuk?. "Pagi anak-anak, hari yang indah.."

"Pagi Anko-sensei.."

"Baiklah, kumpulkan PR kalian yang kemarin saya berikan.." Sambil menatap murid muridnya tajam. Otak Udang, Gaara dan Sasuke langsung berkeringat dingin, mereka lupa mengerjakan PR karena keasikan nonton 'PIALA DUNIA'.

Anko-sensei menatap NaruSasuGaara dengan alis mengkerut, pasalnya semua sudah mengumpulkan PR mereka. "Kalian bertiga, mana PRnya.."

'GLEK..' Mereka bertiga menelan ludah kecut?. "Anu..anu..anu..

"Apa 'anu' kalian minta cambuk.." Potong Anko-sensei sadis Sambil mencambuk papan tulis, semua murid langsung merinding disko.

Mereka bertiga menggeleng cepat sampai pusing. 'Kalau di *sensor* boleh' batin ketiganya mesum tingkat tinggi.

Anko-sensei menyeringai. "Taruh 'anu' kalian diatas meja, biar ku cambuk 10×.." Sambil mendekat menuju trio perampok ulung itu.

"OGAAAAHHHHH.." Mereka bertiga berlari kencang keluar dari kelas sambil memegangi 'anu'nya yang tiba-tiba kram itu, mereka tak bisa membayangkan nasib sang 'anu' jika kena cambuk 10×.

Anko-sensei kebingungan sendiri. "Padahal aku hanya bercanda.." katanya enteng.

"BERCANDA MBAH-MU?!.." Teriak mereka bertiga dari kejauhan. *kok bisa denger* Anko-sensei menganga, sebegitu tajamnya kah pendengaran mereka.

:

:

Di kantin terlihat tiga perampok ulung itu sedang makan dengan membabi buta, meskipun galau perut harus tetap terisi penuh, itulah yang ada di pikiran gak waras mereka.

Gaara mendesah sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kantin. "Hah, aku bosan.." Sambil menatap dua sohibnya datar. "Kenapa mereka percaya dengan berita ngibul itu"

Otak Udang manggut-manggut. "Mungkin, ini yang namanya azab illahi.." tambahnya yang tiba-tiba memakai kopyah dan sajadah.

"Sebaiknya, kita jelaskan satu-satu, jangan bertiga.." Usul pantat ayam sambil menyatukan buku-buku jarinya bak seorang detektif bayaran yang sedang menangani kasus pembunuhan.

Mereka berdua mengangguk, menurut pantat ayam, jika sendiri-sendiri akan lebih mudah dibandingkan menjelaskan bersama. "Aku jenius.." batin Sasuke gak nyambung.

"Dan, jika mereka tak percaya, terpaksa kita mengibarkan bendera putih.." Tambah Sasuke sambil menatap dua sohib gendengnya.

Otak Udang dan Gaara sweatdrop, 'dia pikir kita perang apa, pakai bendera segala' pikir mereka berdua kebingungan.

"Kalian tak mengerti apa yang ku katakan.." Tanya Sasuke, kedua temannya mengeleng. "Hn, apa lagi aku" tambahnya bodoh. Naruto dan Gaara langsung meninggalkan pantat ayam yang mulai gila itu menuju ke kelas.

Sasuke acuh tak acuh sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelasnya juga, Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah santai di lorong sekolahan, Tiba tiba dia di cegat Rock Lee sambil nyengir ala kura-kura. *bisa bayangkan gimana kura-kura nyengir-*

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita tanding pinalti.." Tantang Rock Lee percaya diri. "Kita taruhan 500 riyo.." Tambahnya sambil mengambil duit dari sakunya.

"Hn, lain kali saja.." jawab si ayam datar sambil melengang pergi.

Lee nampak syok berat, karena salah satu saingannya tiba-tiba jadi tak bersemangat masa muda?. "Kenapa kau jadi pengecut Sasuke-kun"

'Seettt..Grep..' Sasuke berbalik sambil mencengkram kerah baju cangcuters gadungan itu. "Apa kau bilang.." Sasuke menatap Lee tajam, dia gak rela di bilang pengecut, Rinnegan kirinya sudah aktif untuk memanggang Lee dengan amaterasu.

Lee menelan ludah pahit?. "Ti-tidak, haha, hanya saja.." Lee melirik kiri kanan takut takut, dia takut di bakar.

'AMATERASU..!

'Kriikk...kriiikk...krikkk..

'-_-

'-_-

Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Lee sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hn, kenapa kekutan ninjaku tak aktif.." Gumam Sasuke kebingungan sendiri.

Tiba tiba ada orang menghampiri sasuke sambil membawa majalah bokep?. Seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan mata sayu. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menggampar wajah Sasuke pake majalah bokep. "Ini bukan fic canon bung.."

Sasuke melongo. "AWAS KAU AUTHOR KAMPRET.." Sasuke misuh-muisuh karena di gampar Author.

:

:

:

Tiga perampok ulung sedang duduk-duduk santai di halte bus, mereka sedang menunggu tiga gadis yang sudah mendiami mereka selama seminggu. Yang di tunggu-tuggu sudah menampakkan batang jempolnya?

Saat tiga gadis itu akan melewati tiga perampok ulung itu, Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara langsung memegang pergelangan tangan mereka, tiga gadis itu masih enggan untuk menoleh.

"Ikut aku.." Sasuke langsung menyeret paksa Lady Hyuuga seenak udele, Hinata hanya pasrah, gimana gak pasrah coba, wong nggeretnya pake tangan susano'o. *kok ada*

Otak Udang dan Gaara juga menyeret dua gadis itu paksa, dua gadis itu meronta ronta ingin di lepaskan, Gaara dan Naruto menuju tempat berbeda, mereka sudah sepakat akan menjelaskan satu-satu.

"Lepaskan aku baka.." Sakura meronta sambil menonjok kepala Otak Udang. Otak Udang tepar sejenak sebelum kembali menyeret Sakura pakai tangan mode Rikudonya. *kenapa ada kekutan ninja coba*

Cuman Gaara doang yang normal, pasalnya dia menghajar tengkuk Ino sampai pingsan lalu di bopong seenak alisnya yang hilang. *dasar gendeng semua*

Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri di trotoar pinggir jalan, tangannya masih tetap memegang tangan Hinata, biar tak kabur. "Jadi kenapa.." tanya Sasuke sambil menatap mata Lavender itu dalam.

Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Dia tak mampu menatap mata pantat ayam sialan itu. Dia diam tak bersuara.

Sasuke mendengus, dia lalu memegang pundak Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Tatap mataku jika sedang berbicara Hinata"

Hinata langsung menatap Onyx si ayam itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca mau mewek, habisnya cengkramanya itu loh kuat banget. "Ma-maaf.." suara Hinata lemah.

"Hn, aku tak butuh maafmu, aku juga tak menyuruh kau percaya padaku.." Sasuke menatap Hinata lembut. Hinata langsung menegang.

"Tapi, mulai sekarang, ketahuilah" Sasuke memegang belakang kepala Hinata sambil menempelkan keningnya di kening Hinata

"Aku selalu mencintaimu.."

Mata Hinata langsung melebar, jantungnya terasa terpacu dengan cepat. Hangat menjalar dihatinya, apa ini yang selalu dia butuhkan

Dan di tempat jauh sana, tiba-tiba Itachi bersin, mungkin karena kata-katanya di anime di pakai Otoutonya.

Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke seenak udel sambil menangis sesenggukan. Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata dengan senyuman yang tersungging Manis di bibirnya. Angin bertiup kencang membuat rambut mereka berkibar-kibar, dan entah apa kenapa tiba-tiba bunga-bunga sakura berterbangan di antara mereka.

Orang Orang yang melihat dua manusia berpelukan ala spongebob patrik itu langsung berhenti sambil menonton acara gratisan. Ya acara gratisan sebelum..

"HOY AYAM SIALAN MESUM, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HINATA-SAMA.."

'KRACCK..!

'PYARR..!

Adegan mengasikkan itu pecah seketika.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya sambil menengok asal suara yang menggangunya itu, dan dia melihat Model Shampo sialan yang membawa golok berlari kearahnya. "MODEL SHAMPO SIALAN.." Teriak Sasuke uring-uringan lagi sambil menggeloyor pergi karena takut ama golok karatan. sementara Hinata cengo.

:

:

Gaara sedang duduk di bangku taman, dia sedang menunggu Ino bangun dari pingsannya, dia memandangi wajah cewek blonde itu lama, tiba tiba senyuman terukir manis di bibirnya, bukan senyum mesum seperti biasa.

Ino mengerjap ngerjapkan mata mulai sadar dari pingsanya, dia memegangi tengkuknya karena habis di hajar Gaara itu. Dia menatap Gaara sejenak sambil berdiri,

"Ino apa kau tak percaya pada kami.." Sosor Gaara tanpa rem.

Ino menghela nafas sejenak, dia sebenarnya sudah tak tahan mendiami tiga perampok ulung itu. "Buat aku percaya Gaara.." Gumamnya sambil menatap langit yang terpenuhi oleh awan-awan itu.

Gaara menggaruk jidatnya, dia binggung bagaimana membuat Ino percaya. Keadaan jadi hening, tak ada yang mulai membuka suara, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang lewat?.

Ino berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Gaara yang masih diam itu, "kau tak bisa membuatku percaya kan.." katanya sambil masih berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tak tau caranya.." kata Gaara sambil menunduk. "Karena, yang bisa membuatmu percaya..hanya dirimu sendiri.."

Ino berhenti, matanya melebar, yang dikatakan Gaara benar, yang bisa percaya atau tidak itu tergantung isi hatinya. Karena sesuatu itu harus datang dari isi hati bukan, bukan masalah bukti atau apapun. "Yah, kau benar.." jawabnya sambil menengok Gaara sejenak sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali berjalan menjauh.

Cowok stoic itu lalu tersenyum, dia lalu mengambil majalah bokep? Untuk di bacanya, Mood membaca bokepnya sudah kembali. "Sial sexy banget.." Gumamnya sambil memijit hidungnya. *kumat mesume*

:

:

Otak Udang terlihat sembah sujud di kaki Sakura. "Kenapa kau tak percaya Sakura-chan.." sambil mencium betis Sakura penuh hawa Nafsu.

'BLETAK. !

"Dasar mesum.." Marah Sakura sambil menatap tajam Otak Udang yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu.

Otak Udang mengelus kepalanya yang benjol itu sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan masih mesum. "Demi majalah bokep? Aku jujur Sakura-chan.." katanya gak masuk akal.

Sakura sweatdrop 'apa hubungannya coba' batinnya. "Aku melihatmu sendiri di seret masuk mobil polisi"

Otak Udang menutup matanya sejenak, dia lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. "Baiklah jika kau tak percaya Sakura-chan.." Gumam Otak Udang sambil berjalan menjauh dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. "Selamat tinggal.." Sambungnya dengan nada sedih..

Sakura langsung membulatkan matanya, dia berpikiran apa mungkin Otak Udang bakalan bunuh diri. "KAU JANGAN BUNUH DIRI NARUTO..APA KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN AKU" Teriak Sakura panik.?!

Naruto menengok kearah Sakura dengan wajah kebingungan. dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan kepala berasap? Karena terlalu berpikir keras. "Siapa yang mau bunuh diri Sakura-chan.."

"Eh.." Sakura langsung menunduk karena malu sudah salah sangka, bahkan sudah keceplosan.

"Bunuh diri itu dosa Sakura-chan, dan aku tak mau membuang hidupku begitu saja.." Kata Otak Udang bijak dan tak lupa sebuah kopyah dan sajadah yang bertenger di kepala dan pundaknya.?

"Menurut jashin? Yang di sembah Hidan, bunuh diri itu tak baik.." crocosnya sambil memegang sebuah tasbih. *apaan itu*

"Ya su-sudah kalau be-begitu.." Sakura sangat malu karena sudah salah paham.

Otak Udang nyengir kangguru?. "Dan Sakura-chan, apa maksudmu jika kau tak mau ku tinggalkan.." sambil tersenyum mesum kearah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah, dia langsung berlari menjauh meninggalkan Otak Udang yang kebingungan lagi itu. "Sungguh ter-la-lu.." batin Naruto bak Haji Rhoma Irama.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan majalah bokepnya sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas. "Wuiihh, posenya Nungging.." katanya dengan hidung berdarah-darah. *kumat pisan mesume*

:

:

:

"Jadi bagaimana.." tanya pantat ayam kepada dua sohibnya.

"Entahlah.." jawab Otak Udang dan Gaara kompak?. Sasuke hanya mendengus bosan. Sasuke lalu berdiri untuk mengambil minuman untuk dirinya sendiri tentunya.

'BRAK..BRAK..BARAK..! GAARA..BUKA..PINTU'

'Bruuussss..' Sasuke menyemburkan minumanya karena mendapati pintu apartemen mereka dia gedor-gedor dengan gak sopannya. "ANJRIT..GUE BUNUH JUGA TU ORANG.." Sasuke mulai OOC lagi sambil misuh-misuh.

Gaara dan Otak Udang geleng-geleng sambil berjalan melihat siapa yang berani-berani menggedor pintu seenak batuke. "Kalo cewek yang gedor, aku perkosa dia.." gumam Naruto nista, Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Dan saat pintu sudah terbuka, Gaara langsung menganga mendapati wanita yang sangat dia rindukan bersama kedua kakaknya. Sementara Naruto cengegesan gak jelas. "Emak?.." kata Gaara. *kampungan-plak*

Mami karura sweatdrop. "Duh Gaara, jangan kampungan kenapa sih.." Sambil memeluk Gaara penuh kasih sayang, membuat Otak Udang iri setengah mati.

"Emm, Mami? Kenapa kesini.." Tanya Gaara yang sudah tak memanggil emak? *payah kau Gaara*

Mami Karura hanya tersenyum sambil masuk kedalam apartemen minimalis itu seenak udele. "Mami kangen Gaara.." sambil menyeret Gaara duduk di sebelahnya. Gaara hanya manggut-manggut.

Kankuro menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian, "apa kalian mesum? Jika kalian mesum, kalian akan Gosong.." tanya Kankuro gak masuk akal.

'Apa hubungannya dengan gosong coba' batin SasuNaru kebingungan, kemudian mereka berdua acuh tak acuh, buat apa coba meladeni manusia sinting.

Mami Karura terlihat sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan anaknya. "Kami ingin kau pulang Gaara, papi sudah tak akan mengatur hidupmu.."

Mata Gaara melebar, dia kaget jika tou-sannya sudah tak akan mengatur hidupnya lagi jika dia kembali, tentu dia sangat senang mendengarnya. "Benarkah Mami.."

Mami karura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, apa kau mau pulang Gaara.." pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

Gaara terdiam, dia menatap dua temannya yang tersenyum kearahnya, dia bimbang dia teringat perkataan mereka dulu saat sudah menjadi sahabat.

_Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama,_

Gaara menatap mami karura lembut. "Aku tak bisa mami.." kata Gaara, Otak Udang dan Sasuke melotot, mereka berpikir apa mungkin Gaara masih mengingat perkataan mereka dulu.

"Ke-kenapa Gaara.." Mami Karura berkaca-kaca mau mewek. Temari juga mau mewek, kankuro juga mau mewek, Naruto juga mau mewek Sasuke ju-stop apaan ini.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini Mami, dan aku akan sering mengunjungi Mami.."

Mami Karura pasrah, dia tak akan memaksa anaknya. "..ya terserah kau sayang, tapi sering-sering ya mengunjungi mami" Sambil memeluk Gaara lagi, membuat Otak Udang iri Lagi. Gaara hanya mengangguk Lagi.?

Kankuro menatap NaruSasu lagi. "Ingat, jangan ajak Gaara berbuat mesum, atau kalian akan gosong.." Katanya gak masuk akal.

'PLAK..!

Temari menatap kankuro tajam. "Kau ngomong apa sih.." sementara kankuro hanya mengelus pipinya yang memar itu karena kena tampar Nee-sannya.

"Sekarang, siapa yang Gosong.." Kata SasuNaru meremehkan, kankuro langsung siul-siul gak jelas. *kampungan juga tu anak*

"Ya sudah Gaara, mami tak bisa lama-lama, kami pulang, jaga diri baik-baik ya sayang.." Kata Mami karura sambil berdiri, kemudian dia berhenti. "Kankuro, mana kopernya.."

Kankuro langsung menyerahkan koper yang di minta Maminya itu. Mami karura langsung menaruh koper itu di depan Otak Udang dan Sasuke. "Buat jajan.." kata Mami karura sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dan Sasuke, Otak udang langsung nyengir gaje.

Setelah mami karura dan dua anaknya pergi, Otak udang langsung membuka koper itu dengan gak sabaran, seketika matanya melotot. "Sial, banyak banget teme duitnya.." sambil menggampar wajah Sasuke seenak 'anu'ne..

Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil mengelus pipinya. "Hn, jadi kenapa kau tak ikut Gaara, bukankah ayahmu sudah tak mengaturmu.." tanya Sasuke, walaupun dia sudah tau jawabannya. Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil ikut menghitung duit dalam koper itu.

"Kalau buat beli wanita PSK, dapat berapa ya.." kata Otak udang mulai gak waras. Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menghajar Otak Udang dengan membabi buta, masak duit itu mau di buat ehem-ehem-an ya gak boleh lah,

"Itu dosa.." kata Sasuke dan Gaara kompak sambil terus menghajar Otak Udang yang meraung-raung itu. *malang sekali nasibmu Naru-*

:

:

:

Di sebuah kedai Yakini-Q terlihat enam remaja lagi makan-makan bersama sambil berkumpul melepas rindu yang sudah seminggu menumpuk di hati kayak hutang. Otak Udang terlihat senyum senyum gak jelas sambil menggoda Sakura, membuat Sakura merinding.

"Sakura-chan, kau dan aku itu kayak rokok dan kopi?.." Gombal Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sakura penuh penghayatan. "..karena kopi tanpa rokok itu terasa hambar Sakura-chan"

"A-apa hubungannya baka.." Sakura blushing gak jelas karena tangannya di elus-elus Otak udang. Sementara yang lain hanya menjadi penonton yang baik.

"Karena, jika aku tanpamu akan terasa hambar Sakura-chan.." Sambil mencium tangan Sakura penuh hawa nafsu, Sakura makin memerah wajahnya. Otak Udang nyengir ala marmut?

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng, dia lalu menengok kearah Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya itu dengan senyum tipis. "Kenapa tak di makan Hime.." tanya Sasuke.

'Bruussshhh...' Otak Udang dan Gaara menyemburkan minuman yang baru di minumnya itu dengan mata melotot. 'HIME' batin NaruGaara cengo. Gaara langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya di jidat Sasuke. "Kau tak sakit kan Sas.." tanya Gaara.

'PLAK..!

Sasuke langsung menggampar Gaara tanpa perasaan. "SAKIT 'ANU' BAPAK-MU.." Semprot Sasuke OOC lagi yang sudah ribuan kali itu. Sementara yang lainnya sweatdrop mendengar ke-OOC-an Sasuke itu. Sasuke langsung acuh tak acuh.

Ino menatap Hinata dengan tatapan ingin tau. "Apa arti kata 'Hime' Hinata.." tanya ino ingin tau, begitu juga yang lainnya. Sasuke terlihat gak peduli.

Hinata memerah wajahnya, dia menunduk malu malu, "Ano, ka-kami b-berpacaran.." jelas Hinata dengan badan yang mau pingsan.?

'WHAT THE HELL..' Batin mereka berempat, Otak Udang langsung menatap Sasuke dengan cengiran makin gila. "Apa itu benar teme.."

"Hn, jangan remehkan Uchiha.." Jawab Sasuke gak nyambung.

Jumbo sweatdrop bertengger di belakang kepala mereka berempat. 'Dia mulai gila' batin NaruGaaraInoSaku. Sasuke hanya mengangkat Satu alisnya heran, lalu mencomot daging gak peduli.

Gaara menatap cewek blonde di sebelahnya dengan tatapan gak kalah mesum kayak Otak Udang 'harus sekarang, waktu yang tepat' batin Gaara menggebu-gebu yang entah memikirkan apa. "..Ino, aku ingin-

"Gitu-gituan.." Potong Otak Udang seenak udele dewe sambil nyengir mesum. Seketika kepala Otak Udang langsung benjol karena di jitak Ino dan Sakura.

'Set..' Gaara langsung mengeluarkan kalung bertuliskan 'I-&-G' dari sakunya, Otak Udang bingung gak ngerti, Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, Hinata blushing tak menentu, Sasuke merangkul Hinata seenak'e dewe. 'Aku gak mesum, haha' batin si Ayam OOC lagi.

Ino blushing berat melihat kalung yang di sodorkan oleh Gaara padanya itu. "A-apa maksudnya Gaara.." tannyanya gugup.

Gaara hanya tersenyum, "Ini untukmu, meskipun ini kalung biasa, tapi aku c-ci-cin-" Lidah Gaara terasa melintir untuk meneruskan ucapanya. Ino mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

'Hufftt..' Gaara menghela nafas berat, dia meminum sake segelas dulu biar tak grogi. "Ehem, intinya aku menyukaimu, bukan tapi mencintai.." Sambil menatap mata aquamarine Ino dalam. Ino makin blushing tingkat dewa?

Otak Udang iri dengan sohib kampungannya yang punya kalung yang menurutnya keren itu. Sasuke melotot, dia heran, sejak kapan sohib kampungannya itu berani membedel (baca-nembak) wanita, apakah ini yang namanya mukjizat illahi. *apa hubungannya coba*

"Aku memang tak bisa mengumbar-ngumbar kata-kata manis bin lebay bin alay seperti cowok cowok di MTV itu.." kata Gaara sambil membawa-bawa MTV alay. "Apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku Ino" sambil mencium tangan Ino penuh hawa nafsu tentunya.

Ino menunduk malu, wajahnya sangat memerah "Tidak.." Gaara nampak syok berat, dia memegang dadanya lebay. "Akan menolak.." tambah Ino sambil menatap Gaara.

Gaara langsung salto kebelakang kaget, sementara yang lainnya sweatdrop melihat si panda salto. 'Fufufu, akhirnya punya pacar juga' batin Gaara kampungan. Gaara lalu mendekat kearah cewek blonde itu sambil memegang kedua pipinya. "Apa aku boleh menciummu.." minta Gaara penuh harap, Ino hanya mengangguk malu-malu, Gaara langaung mencium bibir cewek blonde itu penuh penghayatan.

Sasuke menutup mata Hinata dengan satu tangannya. "Jangan lihat Hime, itu pornoaksi.." kata Sasuke gak masuk akal. Hinata kebingungan sendiri menghadapi pacar ayamnya.

Lagi lagi Naruto iri sendiri 'sial..enak bener tu Gaara' batinnya misuh misuh sambil memijit hidungnya?. "Sakura-chan, bolehkah aku men-

"Gak mau baka.." Potong Sakura sambil menggepalkan tangannya, Sasuke dan Gaara menatap hina Otak Udang. Naruto langsung drop dengan aura suram, dia lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius.

'Seet..' Setengkai bunga mawar yang hampir patah tangkainya keluar dari saku Otak Udang 'aku tak akan kalah, hahaha' batinnya ketawa setan. Yang lainnya menahan tawa melihat bunga mawar yang kusut dan hampir patah itu 'baka' batin mereka semua.

"Ini untukmu Sakura-chan.." kata Otak Udang sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga kusut itu pada Sakura. Sakura menerima bunga itu setengah sweatdrop.

Otak Udang menggaruk pantatnya yang gatal itu sambil tengok kiri kanan. "Sakura-chan, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku.." Naruto langsung to the poin.

"Tidak mau.." Singkat padat dan jelas. Naruto langsung jatuh tengkulep dengan mulut berbusa. Sasuke dan Gaara ngakak OOC tingkat tinggi sambil memukul meja kayak orang sarap. Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan bingung.

Naruto kembali duduk dengan wajah kusut. "Sakura-chan 'Ich liebe dich' itu artinya apa ya.." tanya Otak Udang sambil menyeringai kejam. Gaara dan Sasuke melihat seringaian Otak Udang langsung mengerti maksudnya.

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. "Baka memang baka, itu artinya 'Aku mencintaimu' baka.." jawab Sakura gak nyadar. Ino dan Hinata melongo.

"Yah, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sakura-chan.." Sambil mencium tangan Sakura lagi. Sakura yang sadar telah terjebak dengan Otak Udang langsung gelagepan sendiri.

"Ma-maksudku-" sebelum Sakura selesai mengucapkan perkataanya, Otak Udang dengan seenak udele langsung memeluk Sakura dengan cengiran ala tikus kelaparan. 'Haha, aku jenius..' batin Otak Udang Nista. Sakura hanya pasrah. *sabar saki, wkwk*

"LIHAT KAN KALIAN SEMUA, GUE PUNYA PACAR.." Teriak Otak Udang sambil muncrat-muncrat Norak. Semua orang yang ada di dalam kedai itu menatap bingung Otak Udang 'dasar sarap' batin semuanya.

Sementara Sasuke nepok jidat 'betapa hinanya dirimu dobe' batinnya frustasi. Sementara Ino, Hinata dan Sakura menganga dengan mulut berbusa, satu kata untuk Naruto 'gendeng'

Ponsel pantat ayam berdering menandakan ada ESEMES Masuk, dia lalu mulai membuka pesan yang entah dari siapa itu.

_From Itachi_

_Hey baka Otouto, aku punya kabar baik untukmu_

_Tou-san sudah tak akan menjodohkanmu lagi, dia ingin kau pulang, tapi jika kau tak mau pulang, tou-san tak akan memaksa._

_Dan satu lagi, Setiap bulan Tou-san akan mengirimimu uang untuk biaya sekolah dan makan, jadi kau tak usah bekerja, dan ku harap kau mengunjungi Anikimu yang keren ini Sasuke._

Sasuke mengantongi ponselnya lagi dengan senyuman tipis. 'Sadar juga akhirnya tua bangka itu' batin Sasuke nista, ya tapi inilah yang dia inginkan, memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Persahabatan memang indah bukan. Dan tentunya akhir yang bahagia, ya akhir bahagia..

"Sakura-chan, besok kita kencan yuk.."

"Gak mau.."

-OWARI-

:

Wah akhirnya selesai juga, Oh ya pasti pada penasaran kenapa saya bisa update cepet, pasti banyak yang mengira saya ini suka mendekam diruma alias menyendiri, jika iya maka itu salah, saya orang yang tak suka menyendiri, dan saya lebih suka berkumpul bersama sahabat atau teman, dan kebetulan teman-teman saya itu suka bercanda semua, jadi ya bisa gampang dapat inspirasi humor, saya tak mengetik di Laptop kok tapi di Tab PC, jadi kemana mana selalu di bawa, jika ada ide sedikit saya tulis sebentar deh. Ok Makasih ya sudah baca. BYE-BYE...


End file.
